Le Contrat
by Netphis3
Summary: En voulant prouver la trahison de Saroumane, le Magicien Gris entraîne Dùen, une Semi-elfe vivant auprès des Hommes, dans la Quête pour la destruction de l'Anneau Unique. Ce récit retrace son parcours au sein de la Communauté alors qu'elle a juré de protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau. Tenth Walker & Legomance.
1. INTRODUCTION — Le Visiteur

_" En voulant prouver la trahison de Saroumane, le Magicien Gris entraîne Dùen, une Semi-elfe vivant auprès des Hommes, dans la Quête pour la destruction de l'Anneau Unique. Ce récit retrace son parcours au sein de la Communauté alors qu'elle a juré de protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau. Elle devra faire ses preuves et faire face aux différents dangers que lui réserve la Terre du Milieu. "_

**Tenth Walker + Legomance**

**par Netphis**

* * *

><p>Le haut soleil de midi se reflétait dans le fleuve Bruinen, projetant ainsi de nombreux feux de lumières sur les arbres et bâtiments environnants. Une douce brise d'Automne faisait danser les branches et virevolter les feuilles. Les elfes marchaient, discutaient, riaient ... Cela aurait pu être une journée d'Automne comme les autres dans la vallée d'Imladris ; mais ce n'était pas le cas.<p>

Le magicien grimaçait alors qu'il arrangeait ses herbes à pipe. Son visage arborait de vilaines égratignures, vieilles d'à peine quelques jours. Mais, ce n'était pas cette douleur physique qui le rendait ainsi. L'inquiétude le rongeait.

Il prit une première inspiration de fumée, et regarda pour la énième fois en direction de la Porte principale de Fondcombe.

« - Vous attendez quelqu'un, _Mithrandir_ ?

Le magicien toussa, surpris, recrachant ainsi toute la fumée qu'il venait à peine d'aspirer. Il se retourna, bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, pour connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur.

- Seigneur Elrond, salua Gandalf en inclinant sa tête, je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

Le dénommé Elrond esquissa un sourire, mais ses yeux demeuraient sérieux et froids, trahissant sa suspicion. Il fit quelques pas vers le magicien, ce dernier, détourna le regard et se concentra de nouveau vers l'extérieur.

Le Seigneur Elrond ne dit rien, mais fixa le Magicien Gris, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Gandalf laissa échapper un soupir.

- Oui, Seigneur Elrond, j'attends bel et bien quelqu'un.

Il prit une autre bouffée de sa pipe avec lenteur.

Comme il ne dit rien d'autre, Elrond se tourna vers lui et l'étudia avec attention, scrutant son visage, comme à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Et, n'en trouvant aucun, il pivota pour faire demi-tour, vers la porte. Il s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin et se tourna légèrement.

- Si c'est à propos du Conseil, les messagers ne sont, hélas, partis qu'à l'aube. Les représentants des Peuples Libres n'arriveront que dans quelques jours, je le crains, expliqua le Seigneur d'Imladris d'une voix sombre et secrète.

Il marqua une pause, voyant que le magicien ne lui répondait pas. Il avait simplement hoché la tête d'un air pensif ; Elrond fronça les sourcils avant d'ajouter :

- C'est bien eux que vous attendez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le magicien se tourna vers le Seigneur d'Imladris en soufflant un peu de fumée ; son visage traduisant sa réluctance à parler. Elrond souleva les sourcils et allait le questionner davantage, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Un silence s'installa, et Elrond plissa les yeux vers Gandalf.

- Entrez, ordonna le Seigneur des lieux sans quitter le magicien des yeux.

Un elfe à la chevelure brune entra dans la petite pièce et s'inclina devant Elrond avant d'annoncer avec hésitation :

_- Mithrandir_, il y a un visiteur qui dit vouloir parler immédiatement avec le Magicien Gris. »

Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le Seigneur d'Imladris et le Magicien. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise, posa sa pipe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et soupira. Ignorant le regard interrogateur du Seigneur d'Imladris, le Magicien se déplaça vers la sortie, se tourna furtivement et s'inclina légèrement à son tour avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le Seigneur Elrond resta seul dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, pensif. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la porte de la Cité elfique, et sortit à son tour.

* * *

><p>Quand le Magicien eut atteint la Porte, le même elfe qui l'avait informé d'un visiteur, le guida derrière le haut de mur de pierres. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois avec politesse avant de rentrer dans la Cité par la Grande Porte. Gandalf ne manqua pas le regard nerveux que l'elfe lui avait jeté.<p>

Se raclant la gorge, il salua vaguement son visiteur d'un hochement de tête. Ce dernier était appuyé nonchalamment contre l'immense paroi de pierre ; il se redressa alors que Gandalf s'approchait.

« - Dùen, vous êtes donc venue, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire qui laissa apparaître du soulagement.

La dénommée Dùen retira son capuchon, dévoilant des cheveux châtains noués et disposés négligemment sur son épaule. Elle s'avança, et la lumière du soleil frappa son visage. Ses yeux gris analysaient le magicien devant elle.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour vous, répondit-elle franchement.

Son ton n'était pas insolent, mais Gandalf ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant son honnêteté déconcertante. Il agita sa main en signe de négation.

- Je sais bien, mon enfant.

Si elle fut surprise d'être appelée si familièrement, elle ne le fit pas savoir et elle ne le montra pas sur son visage. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Dùen laissa néanmoins transparaître son impatience.

- Vous m'aviez demandée de venir jusqu'ici pour le contenu précis de la mission, commença-t-elle en jetant un rapide regard vers la Cité elfique, et je suis venue.

Elle vit le regard du Magicien Gris s'assombrir tout à coup, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine ; la malice, qui d'habitude pétillait dans les yeux de Gandalf, avait totalement disparu et avait laissé place à un voile d'inquiétude et de doute.

- Et comme convenu, je vous livre ma mission..., énonça-t-il d'une voix plus sombre. Êtes-vous sûre de vouloir l'accepter ? Elle sera bien plus qu'une simple chasse à l'orque... »

Encore une fois elle vit dans ses yeux une ombre qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, le danger. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et détourna furtivement du regard. Son coeur, elle le sentait, se mit à s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose lui disait que cette mission-ci prendrait une toute autre envergure...

Et elle avait raison.

* * *

><p>Voici ma nouvelle Fanfiction basée sur le <strong><em>Seigneur des Anneaux<em>** de J.R.R. Tolkien !

Elle est basée sur des éléments un peu "clichés" (voir les notions de **_Tenth Walker_** et **_Legomance_**)

Ça fait quelques temps que j'y réfléchis, et je me lance enfin !

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, autant qu'elle me plaît :)

**_xoxo, Netphis._**


	2. CHAPITRE I — La Main Blanche

**CHAPITRE I . La Main Blanche**

* * *

><p>Des murmures dans différentes langues de la Terre du Milieu pouvait être entendus. Une terrasse de pierre, isolée du reste de la Cité était particulièrement bruyante en ce jour d'Octobre. Des sièges avaient été aménagés en hémicycle, tous faisant face au Seigneur Elrond. Aux côtés de ce dernier, ses deux fils, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, et les deux conseillers, Glorfindel et Erestor, dont la sagesse et la réputation n'étaient plus à faire.<p>

C'était imminent. Le Conseil allait débuter.

Debout, scrutant l'horizon appuyé sur son bâton, le Magicien Gris marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles, héritages des langues d'autrefois. Il grimaçait alors qu'il entendait les Maîtres Nains s'impatienter derrière lui. Les Nains avaient toujours été impatients, et il le savait mieux que tout autre, d'ailleurs. Mais en ce jour crucial, ce genre de comportement l'agaçait au plus haut point. On posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« - _Mithrandir,_ attendez-vous quelqu'un ?

Elrond le toisait curieusement. Dans ses yeux Gandalf devina un léger amusement, bien qu'il ne sache pourquoi le Seigneur d'Imladris se réjouissait tant. Le Magicien soupira, se souvenant de leur discussion une semaine auparavant sur le fameux visiteur qu'il attendait. En grognant des mots inaudibles, il se retourna pour prendre place ; le Conseil allait débuter.

Et Dùen n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Le Magicien commençait à ressentir de la culpabilité. Et il connaissait ce sentiment que trop bien... Après avoir entraîné Frodon Sacquet dans une Quête qui lui coûtera sûrement la vie, il avait peut être mené Dùen dans une mission qui avait eu le même prix.

Il observa la Terrasse un instant. Tous les représentants et leurs conseillers étaient assis, et discutaient entre eux à voix basse. Le Magicien Gris s'arrêta net, et regarda à deux fois ce qu'il venait de remarquer.

Bien que tout le monde soit assis, excepté lui-même, deux sièges demeuraient inoccupés. Gandalf plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

Il jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension au Seigneur Elrond qui se tenait toujours derrière lui. Son visage était impassible, mais le magicien compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

- Il semblerait que vous aussi, Seigneur Elrond, attendiez quelqu'un ?

Il s'appuya sur son bâton et se pencha en avant, comme pour mieux regarder dans les yeux du Seigneur elfe. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien et se plaça au centre de la terrasse, après avoir reçu la confirmation qu'aucun autre individu ne se trouvait à proximité du Conseil.

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse à sa question, Gandalf alla lentement s'asseoir à côté de Frodon Sacquet, dont le visage était rempli d'anxiété et de fatigue. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Hobbit et y exerça une petite pression qui se voulait rassurante.

- Étrangers de Pays lointains, Amis de longue date, vous avez été convoqués ici pour répondre à la Menace du Mordor. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous périrez tous.

Sa voix était solennelle et sombre. Le silence régnait dans le Conseil ; tous les yeux rivés vers le Seigneur d'Imladris. Le Magicien Gris sentit Frodon trembler sous sa paume de main. Il retira cette dernière de l'épaule du Hobbit et la plaça de nouveau sur son bâton.

- Il me semble pourtant que, avait commencé un Nain en tapant le sol avec sa hache, le Mordor menace et ce, depuis toujours !

Sa voix était grave et montrait pleinement son agacement. Les autres Nains autour de lui acquiescèrent en hochant de la tête. Un autre prit la parole en se levant et en pointant Elrond du doigt.

- Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir si expressément aujourd'hui ? Les elfes se seraient-ils, après des millénaires, enfin rendu compte que Sauron était une menace ?!

Le Nain se rassit avec un air fier alors que les autres riaient grossièrement. Le groupe d'elfes de la Forêt Noire, qui était assis à côté d'eux ne purent retenir un regard haineux.

Le Seigneur Elrond les fit cependant taire avec un simple geste de la main. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, ses traits étaient devenus sévères. Il fit un pas en avant, silencieux sur le sol de pierre.

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelés ici, Maîtres Nains, expliqua-t-il patiemment, et elle est, croyez-moi, de la plus haute importance.

Les Nains le regardèrent curieusement, tandis que les autres membres observaient l'échange en silence. Quelques uns se penchèrent en avant sur leur siège, attendant que Elrond énonce la Menace.

Le Seigneur elfe se tourna, et ce, à la grande surprise des autres membres, vers le jeune Hobbit. Ses grands yeux bleus toisèrent l'ensemble de l'assemblée avec appréhension. D'un mouvement fluide, Elrond lui désigna de la main la petite table positionnée au centre de l'hémicycle.

- Apportez _l'Anneau_, Frodon. »

* * *

><p>Les voix sévères des gardes sifflaient derrière elle dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Avec le sac en toile sur son épaule gauche, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne fuyait pas, non, il s'agissait d'atteindre le Magicien Gris et de lui apporter la Preuve. Elle suivit le chemin de pierres blanches avec hâte. Il la menait au travers de la Cité. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ébahie devant la beauté de la Dernière Maison des Elfes, ses grandes bâtisses blanches se dressait au milieu de la luxuriante vallée. Les bâtiments étaient imposants, mais leur style était fin, raffiné. Bien différent de ce qu'elle pouvait voir à Bree.<p>

Elle bouscula un elfe qui se trouvait sur le chemin, l'elleth à côté de lui retint un cri d'horreur en la voyant ainsi prendre ses jambes à son cou, poursuivie par les gardes, comme si elle était la voleuse de la pire espèce.

Un groupe d'elfes voisins à la scène l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût. Dùen eut beau croiser leurs regards rapidement, il semble qu'ils restèrent ancrés dans son esprit, puisque quelques temps plus tard, elle y repensait encore. Etait-ce son allure qui était si révulsante ? Ou le fait qu'elle soit à la fois le fruit des Hommes et des Elfes ? Elle tenta en vain de bannir cette idée de son esprit.

Secouant sa tête, elle se ressaisit, elle pouvait apercevoir au loin une terrasse surélevée ; dominant la vallée. Des silhouettes semblaient y discuter vivement ; mais ses yeux de Semi-elfe ne lui permirent pas d'en voir plus.

La main d'un garde lui saisit le bras avec une force extraordinaire. Elle se tourna, et lui assena un coup de poing dans le visage, avant de courir de nouveau. Elle entendit l'elfe gémir, et articuler sèchement des mots en Sindarin. Elle eut beau ne pas parler cette langue, elle devina avec aisance que cela était sûrement une injure.

Deux autres gardes la saisirent par les bras, et elle eut beau se débattre, c'était en vain. Ils parlaient rapidement dans leur langue, en la désignant du doigt. Elle essayait toujours de se délivrer de leur emprise, mais ils ne bronchèrent pas. Dùen dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait sous-estimé les elfes ; peut être était-elle trop habituée à la stupidité des orcs ?

« - Laissez-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en _Westron_, j'ai quelque chose de la plus haute importance pour le Magicien Gris !

Mais ils l'ignorèrent complètement, continuant de parler dans leur langue elfique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regretta de ne pas avoir appris cette langue, et comme elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, Dùen jura, contractant sa mâchoire avec résignation et colère. Elle devait terminer ce contrat, une bonne fois pour toute. La récompense était tellement grande, tellement précieuse, qu'elle était certaine que la totalité des enfants de Bree pouvaient obtenir de chauds vêtements pour l'Hiver, Hiver qui arrivait à grands pas.

Un elfe aux cheveux bruns se tenait devant elle. Elle plissa les yeux, son visage, elle le connaissait vaguement. Il avait l'air sévère, surtout après avoir aperçu son acolyte qui se tenait le nez en sang.

- Vous êtes attendue par le Seigneur Elrond, fils d'Eärendil et Seigneur d'Imladris, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire, dévoilant son mécontentement.

Elle ne put se retenir de déglutir. Les gardes la lâchèrent lentement, mais ils restèrent à ses côtés, comme par précaution. Elle ignorait que Gandalf avait parlé de sa mission au Seigneur des lieux, tout comme elle ignorait qu'elle était attendue.

La Semi-elfe essaya de cacher son anxiété et son appréhension sous un visage impassible, mais elle avait l'impression que les elfes autour d'elle savaient cerner le plus profond de son âme. C'était une sensation désagréable, indescriptible. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti il y a bien longtemps, lors de sa première rencontre avec des elfes, elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant, mais le souvenir était vivace. Depuis ce jour, elle avait fait tout son possible pour les éviter, eux et leurs yeux qui, si on en croyait les récits des Hommes, voyait tout. Bien au delà de l'apparence, ils seraient en mesure de voir les sentiments et entrer au plus profond des âmes. Consciente que leurs yeux l'épiaient, Dùen dû lutter pour s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et regarder ses pieds, trouvant un soudain intérêt pour les pierres blanches qui composaient le chemin.

L'elfe brun devant elle abaissa cependant les yeux le premier ; ils allèrent se poser sur le sac en toile qui gisait maladroitement à ses pieds. La toile était souillée de sang, de poussière et de boue.

Dùen jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au reste de sa tenue ; elle était dans le même que le sac en toile. Sa peau d'habitude légèrement halée, comme celle des Hommes qui travaillent dans les champs toute la journée, était recouverte de plaques de boue séchée, d'égratignures et de sang noir.

Le sang noir.

L'elfe brun grimaça. Elle ne sut jamais si c'était par rapport à son apparence et son odeur, ou parce qu'il suspectait le contenu du sac.

- Peut-être que vous amenez quelque chose de la plus haute importance, commença-t-il avec dédain, mais le Conseil qui a lieu en ce moment est également crucial.

Elle ne dit rien, mais elle l'interrogea en silence. Elle nota son air supérieur et distant ; bien différent de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son air était grave, et Dùen comprit qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

- Prenez votre sac et suivez-moi, dicta-t-il en tournant le dos et en commençant à marcher en direction de la terrasse, vous êtes en retard. »

* * *

><p>Tous les yeux étaient dirigés vers <em>l'Anneau.<em>

Il siégeait au milieu de l'hémicycle sur un socle de pierre. Des murmures. On chuchotait, parlait à demie-voix. La tension était palpable dans le Conseil. Elrond remarqua que les Nains s'étaient visiblement calmés à la vue de l'Unique ; et il ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Alors qu'il observait la réaction du reste des membres, une voix s'éleva soudain.

« - Ce sont des balivernes ! S'exclama le Nain Gloin en agitant les bras vers l'Anneau, qui nous dit que c'est bel et bien l'Anneau Unique ?! Rien !

Elrond grimaça intérieurement, notant que le silence des Nains fut bref, très bref. Il allait confirmer l'identité de l'Anneau lorsqu'une autre voix s'élevait.

- Si le Seigneur Elrond nous présente cet Anneau, c'est qu'il doit être sûr de lui, Maître Nain.

Un elfe de la Forêt Noire avait parlé, appuyant bien ses mots et en jetant un regard noir au nain qui était assis à côté de lui. Le nain allait rétorquer quelque chose alors qu'une troisième voix s'élevait.

Un homme, arborant les armoiries du Gondor s'était levé, avec un vague geste vers l'Anneau il avait déclaré :

- Peut-être que Saroumane le Blanc pourrait nous en dire plus, énonça-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'oeil au Magicien Gris, sa sagesse n'étant plus à prouver, il pourrait confirmer l'identité de cet anneau et ne laisser aucun doute.

Il retourna s'asseoir alors qu'une autre série de chuchotements naquit dans l'hémicycle. Gandalf comprit alors qu'il fallait qu'il prenne la parole. En s'aidant de son bâton il se releva, il croisa le regard d'Elrond qui l'invitait à livrer ses informations. « _Où est Saroumane le Blanc ? N'est-il pas venu pour ce Conseil ?_ » les mots chuchotés prenaient de l'ampleur sur la terrasse.

Gandalf se racla la gorge et adressa aux membres du Conseil un regard rempli de regrets avant d'annoncer :

- Mes chers Amis, commença-t-il en balayant de son regard l'hémicycle tout entier, Saroumane le Blanc ne pourra nous apporter le soutien nécessaire aujourd'hui, je le crains.

Un autre silence régna, les murmures s'étaient tus ; et la fraîche brise d'Octobre semblait être devenue une bourrasque d'Hiver ; glaciale et puissante. Il remarqua le regard inquiet de Frodon, ses grands yeux bleus suspendus à ses lèvres. Et comme personne n'osait prendre la parole, Gandalf continua sur sa lancée, conscient du tumulte qui allait suivre ses mots.

- Saroumane le Blanc nous a trahis, mes chers Amis ; il est désormais du côté de Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa voix était sombre et grave. Et le Conseil se figea, les mots était comme suspendus dans les airs, ils résonnaient presque dans ce silence de mort. Et comme Gandalf s'en doutait, ce fut un Nain qui bondit hors de sa chaise le premier.

- C'est un Outrage ! S'exclama le Nain Gloin avec colère.

Le Magicien Gris ne put retenir une autre grimace, et lança un regard noir au Nain. Un Homme se leva à son tour, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

- Saroumane nous aurait trahis ? Questionna-t-il les bras ballant, assommé par la surprise et le découragement.

Les elfes étaient silencieux mais leurs visages baignaient dans la sévérité, leurs yeux sombres et lugubres observaient la scène qui se déroulaient devant eux. L'Homme qui venait de parler se rapprocha de l'Anneau et le pointa du doigt.

- Et si cet anneau était factice ? Un piège de l'ennemi, que sais-je. Comment, sans Saroumane, pouvons-nous le savoir ?

- Le Seigneur Elrond et moi-même sommes persuadés de son... authenticité, interjeta Gandalf en s'avançant aussi.

- Et la trahison de Saroumane le Blanc, alors ? Demanda un autre Nain, en êtes-vous aussi certains ?

Il était clair là que le Nain réclamait ouvertement une quelconque preuve de la trahison de Saroumane, preuve dont Gandalf n'avait possession. Il grogna dans sa barbe des injures dans un langage ancien. Il remarqua que Elrond s'était positionné à ses côtés, comme pour soutenir sa déclaration. Le Magicien Gris allait rétorquer quelque chose au Nain, mais une autre voix l'interrompu.

- Certains.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Ils eurent la surprise de trouver une elleth à l'autre bout de l'hémicycle. Gandalf écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Il s'autorisa un léger souffle de soulagement. Son allure était déplorable, couverte de poussière et d'égratignures ; mais elle était en vie. Il nota les gardes d'Imladris s'incliner devant le Seigneur Elrond avant de quitter la terrasse ; ils avaient sans aucun doute, accompagné la Semi-elfe jusqu'au Conseil. Il rétrécit les yeux, et échangea un regard avec Elrond. Il savait donc.

- Et qui êtes-vous pour affirmer une telle chose ?

Le Capitaine du Gondor, Boromir, visiblement agacé par ces discussions sans fin, s'était levé de son siège. Il regarda délibérément l'elleth de haut en bas avec dégoût. Son attitude tout comme son allure souillée semblait le révulser.

Consciente que les regards des autres membres du Conseil arborait la même aversion, elle s'avança légèrement, le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se concentra au mieux, afin de rester le visage impassible, mais elle sentait l'angoisse la ronger. Dùen n'avait pas l'habitude d'obtenir autant d'attention, par autant de personnes ; d'autant plus, qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que celles-ci étaient des personnalités de Haut Rangs. «_Et toi, tu es quoi pour eux ? Une vermine, sans nul doute_» cette pensée l'écoeurait.

Elle prit conscience du nombre important d'elfes à sa proximité et elle supplia les Valar qu'ils n'entendent pas son coeur se tordre et exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle croisa leurs regards, sévères, macabres. L'étreinte sur son sac de toile se resserra et elle s'avança, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Au lieu de s'adresser à l'homme qui venait de la questionner, elle se tourna vers Gandalf et lui dit.

- Vous aviez raison, commença-t-elle en essayant de son mieux pour cacher les tremblements de sa voix, Saroumane le Blanc vous a trahi.

Boromir, agacé par son manque de précision s'avança de nouveau, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il allait répéter sa question mais Gandalf parla le premier ; Dùen l'en remercia secrètement.

- Dites-nous tout, très chère, l'incita-t-il.

Elle nota que ses traits s'était radoucit légèrement. Il avait incliné la tête vers l'avant et avec un regard insistant, l'invita à livrer ses informations.

En grimaçant, elle plongea la main dans son sac de toile, et saisit la crinière épaisse et sèche qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts. Le Conseil observait curieusement sa main sortir de son sac de toile. Et ce fut de la surprise et de l'horreur qu'elle vu dans leurs yeux à tous ; elle fut surprise de constater que même les elfes eurent du mal à conserver leur façade impassible.

Dans sa main, elle tenait la tête d'une créature ignoble. Elle frissonna, repensant à comment elle avait réussi à l'isoler et à l'attaquer. Leur duel avait duré longtemps ; plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il était plus grand qu'elle, plus imposant ; elle avait pensé ne pas faire le poids contre la bête.

C'était différent de ses autres Contrats.

C'était différent des orques... ce n'était pas un orque.

Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, une voix se fit entendre.

- Les _Uruk-hai_, avait sifflé un elfe blond en face d'elle, la voix basse et sinistre.

Sa mâchoire carrée s'était visiblement endurcie, ses yeux redevinrent noirs ; si noirs que Dùen frémit. Après avoir posé les yeux sur la créature dans ses mains, il avait soutenu le regard de la Semi-elfe pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes pendant lesquelles Dùen se trouva paralysée. Elle se sentait observée, épiée, oppressée. Elle ne réussit pas à décrypter le regard qu'il lui lançait. Ses yeux gris fixèrent la bête dans sa main, brisant ainsi l'inconfortable contact avec l'elfe de la Forêt Noire.

- Oui, Legolas, confirma Gandalf d'une voix sombre, des Uruks élevés par Saroumane.

Une autre brise d'Automne balaya la terrasse, la tête de la créature pivota légèrement, laissant apparaître clairement une empreinte blanchâtre, vaguement imprimée sur la tempe et le front de la bête.

- La _Main Blanche_ de Saroumane, murmura un homme à la droite de l'hémicycle.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient de chaque côtés de son visage et il avait ramené sa main sous son menton, à la fois pensifs et inquiet. Il se recula dans son siège, en pinçant ses lèvres.

Alors que Dùen abaissa son bras, il semblait que le Conseil se rendait enfin à l'évidence ; la trahison de Saroumane était véritable. Et pour le moins dangereuse.

Elle reposa le sac en toile aux pieds du Magicien Gris alors que s'élevaient d'autres voix. Elle ne daignait pas écouter, car le reste ne le concernait pas. Sa mission s'arrêtait là.

En se redressant cependant, ses yeux trouvèrent un petit objet brillant, soigneusement posé au centre d'un piédestal en pierre.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors que sa vue s'adaptait à la lumière que renvoyait l'objet précieux. «_Si simple, si précieux. Si j'étais en sa possession, je le vendrais, les enfants pourront ainsi..._» le fil de ses pensées s'altéra et son coeur manqua un battement. «_Non, je pourrais le garder, pour moi seule..._» ces sombres mots avaient été comme susurrés au creux de son oreille.

Elle frissonna, les voix du Conseil semblaient lointaines, troubles. L'Anneau renvoyait un éclat si attrayant, si attirant. Son coeur s'affola, et elle arracha ses yeux de l'objet scintillant, elle se mit à fixer le sol, les yeux écarquillés, son masque impassible définitivement oublié. Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure «_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ ». Cette voix c'était elle, mais elle ne s'était pas reconnue. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre s'était introduit dans sa tête.

Les voix parurent soudainement plus proches ; comme si elle était revenue progressivement à la réalité. L'Homme du Gondor échangeait avec un Nain et Gandalf, toujours au sujet des Uruks. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois les yeux de l'elfe que le Magicien Gris avait appelé Legolas quelques minutes auparavant. Sans son masque, elle se sentait à nue. Son expression d'horreur dévoilée au monde entier. Il semblait lire en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert. Son visage était impassible, mais elle sentait que ses yeux la suspectaient. Elle se sentait piégée et mal à l'aise, à la merci de ces yeux sombres qui l'épiaient. Comme s'il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher.

Elle détourna la tête. Puis elle s'inclina négligemment en prenant soin de ne rencontrer aucun autre regard. Faisant demi-tour avec hâte, sans plus cérémonie ; au fond d'elle, Dùen voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais on lui barra la route.

En effet, un bras était gracieusement tendu devant elle. Et le silence revint sur la terrasse, accroissant son malaise. Elle releva les yeux et les abaissa aussitôt, il n'était pas bon de fixer un Seigneur elfe dans les yeux ; c'était inapproprié et elle le savait.

- Dùen, fille d'Elchior, forgeron de Bree, appela-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher, cette fois, de relever rapidement les yeux vers lui. La surprise difficilement dissimulée.

- Comment avez-vous...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question car le Seigneur des lieux lui désigna un siège libre, entre le groupe d'elfes et celui de Gandalf.

- Prenez place, je vous prie.

Ce n'était pas une prière, mais plutôt un ordre. Son regard était comme ses traits, dur. Dùen jeta un anxieux coup d'oeil à Gandalf, qui avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se rassit à sa place, l'air visiblement troublé.

La Semi-elfe s'avança, en serrant ses poings, non pas par colère, mais par peur qu'on s'aperçoive des tremblements qui animaient ses doigts. Elle remarqua du coin de l'oeil que les Hommes habillés aux couleurs du Gondor désapprouvaient fortement sa présence. Ayant vécu près de deux siècles dans le monde des Hommes, elle savait qu'une femme, et ce, peut importe sa race, n'était pas la bienvenue dans ce genre de rassemblement. Les Nains la fixaient également, elle les entendait marmonner des sons gutturaux dans leurs barbes en bataille ; ils ne voyaient sûrement pas d'un bon oeil l'ajout d'un autre elfe dans le Conseil. «_Mais tu n'es pas une elfe..._». Elle repensa aux elfes d'Imladris qui l'avait toisée quelques minutes plus tôt et son coeur s'alourdit.

Quant au groupe des elfes de la Forêt Noire, ils la suivaient également du regard avec attention, leur visage nu de toute émotion. Dùen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Legolas, dont l'expression était bien loin de la neutralité. Mais il ne la toisait pas elle, mais le Seigneur d'Imladris, comme s'il essayait de lui faire part de son désaccord en silence.

Malgré ces protestations silencieuses, personne n'osa dire quoique ce soit et Dùen s'installa tout au fond du siège, agrippant de ses mains les accoudoirs de bois noble. Elrond, quant à lui, reprit sa place au centre de l'hémicycle.

- La trahison de Saroumane est grande, mais cet Anneau est notre principale Menace.

La Semi-elfe posa son regard sur l'Anneau avec réticence. Il était donc dangereux. Quelques Hommes en face d'elle se repositionaient avec malaise sur leur chaise. L'un d'eux se leva.

- Nous sommes donc sûrs qu'il s'agisse de l'Unique ?

- Il s'agit en effet de l'Anneau de Pouvoir ; l'Anneau Unique forgé par Sauron, il y a de ça quelques milliers d'années.

La voix du Seigneur d'Imladris était macabre, et semblait résonner dans la tête de Dùen. Elle se sentait abasourdie. C'était donc cela ? L'Anneau n'était-il pas qu'un Mythe ? Son étreinte sur les accoudoirs se resserra.

- C'est le jeune Frodon Sacquet, ici présent...

La voix de Gandalf s'évanouit dans la tête de Dùen. Frodon Sacquet. Ce nom lui était étrangement familier. Et quand elle se souvint enfin, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer ce qu'elle avait entendu, quelques jours auparavant.

- _La Comté_, articula-t-elle dans un murmure, _Sacquet..._

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit que l'attention du Conseil était, de nouveau, braquée sur elle. La Semi-elfe se maudit d'avoir pensé à voix haute, comme cela lui arrivait si souvent. Elle se justifia rapidement ; ayant la désagréable impression de subir un interrogatoire.

- Les Cavaliers Noirs, commença-t-elle.

Sa voix était à la fois claire et forte ; un ton à la limite de la nonchalance. Elle remercia les Valar de camoufler le tumulte d'émotions qui siégeait en elle.

- Ils sont passés à Bree la semaine passée, expliqua-t-elle, ils réclamaient et recherchaient un dénommé Sacquet...

Sa voix s'était altérée alors qu'elle rencontra le regard meurtri du Hobbit. Ses grand yeux bleus reflétait l'innocence d'un enfant ; et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux nombreux orphelins de Bree.

- Ils le cherchaient, _sans relâche_, termina-t-elle, tout bas, en fixant Frodon.

Elle était à la fois fascinée et horrifiée. Il était en effet impensable qu'un Hobbit, un Semi-Homme, dispose d'autant de courage et persévérance. Il était encore moins impensable qu'il eut ramené lui-même le maudit Anneau à Fondcombe. Ses grand yeux bleu azur la quittèrent, rompant le contact visuel.

- C'était donc vrai...

Un murmure la sortit de sa rêverie. Le Capitaine du Gondor, qui l'avait interrogée quelques minutes plus tôt, fixait l'Anneau avec le plus grand intérêt. Elle sentit ses entrailles se contracter douloureusement, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant l'Anneau. L'amère soif de Pouvoir.

- Le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé... C'est bien l'Anneau...

Dùen ne manqua pas le haussement de sourcils sur le visage du Seigneur d'Imladris. Il fixait le Boromir avec insistance, comme s'il le surveillait.

- En effet, confirma Elrond sans le quitter des yeux.

Le Seigneur Elfe raconta alors l'Histoire de l'Unique, en passant par la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, Isildur et une créature dénommée Gollum. Il expliqua également comment Frodon Sacquet en était venu à être en possession de l'Anneau. Dùen écoutait avec attention et s'autorisa un coup d'oeil rapide vers l'Unique qui siégeait au centre de la terrasse. Sous sa simplicité et ses beaux éclats, il cachait le Mal. Les cendres et le sang de milliers de victimes, Hommes, Elfes ou Nains... Elle se sentit comme malade ; consciente qu'une partie de son coeur continuait malgré tout à le désirer.

- Et cette créature des cavernes, mentionna un Homme du Gondor, ce Gollum, est enfermé, vous dites ?

- Oui, répondit Gandalf avec assurance.

- Hélas non, interjeta une voix à la gauche de Dùen

Le dénommé Legolas s'était levé de son siège, le visage lugubre et dur. Dans ses yeux assombris, Dùen vit un voile de regret. Elle tourna la tête vers Gandalf, et décerna sans difficulté sa surprise et son déplaisir. L'elfe de la Forêt Noire continua :

- Il s'est échappé, je le crains, annonça-t-il, un des miens, pris de pitié pour la créature, l'a relâchée.

- De la _pitié_ ? Se moqua un Nain avec dédain.

Alors que Legolas allait rétorquer une remarque cinglante envers le Nain, Gandalf tapa le sol de pierre avec son bâton, dirigeant ainsi l'attention vers lui. Legolas retourna s'asseoir, ses pas silencieux sur la pierre.

- Gollum est une créature qui a rencontré une destinée malheureuse, Maître Gloin, l'Anneau lui a rongé l'esprit, expliqua patiemment Gandalf avant de préciser :

- Et il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ; l'Anneau est malfaisant.

- C'est un _cadeau_ !

La voix de Boromir était vive et abrupte. Il avait bondi de son siège, le menton coincé entre le pouce et l'index ; l'air presque rêveur. Il jeta un autre coup d'oeil à l'Anneau avant de continuer ses dires, en marchant à pas mesurés devant les autres membres.

- C'est un cadeau des ennemis du Mordor, pourquoi ne pas utiliser cet Anneau ?

À ces mots, le coeur de Dùen manqua un battement. Elle remarque l'air macabre du Seigneur d'Imladris ; consciente que Boromir ne faisait ici que répéter l'Histoire. Isildur eut pensé la même chose que lui, et son destin tragique ne semble pas avoir atteint Boromir. La Semi-elfe lança un furtif regard au Capitaine qui marchait devant elle ; ressentait-il ce même désir pour l'Anneau ?

- Pendant bien longtemps, mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a gardé à l'écart les troupes de Sauron. C'est grâce au sang du Gondor que vous êtes tous en sécurité ! Donnez au Gondor l'Arme de l'ennemi ; utilisons-la contre lui !

Les mains moites sur les accoudoirs, Dùen se mordilla la lèvre. L'Anneau était malfaisant, et l'utiliser ainsi ne lui semblait pas sage. Oubliant son statut et les raisons qui l'avaient faite venir à ce Conseil. Dùen s'apprêtait à contredire le Capitaine lorsqu'une autre voix s'éleva.

- Vous ne pouvez l'utiliser. Personne ne le peut.

C'était l'Homme aux cheveux bruns. Il était assis et toisait Boromir avec un air incrédule et sévère. Le Capitaine, piqué au vif, se tourna et se moqua de l'Homme.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît donc à cela ?

Son air était rempli de dédain.

Legolas se leva de nouveau, avec mécontentement cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

Sa voix sévère résonnait dans le silence qui s'était installé. Boromir se tourna vers l'elfe, le choc apparent sur son visage. Il termina en ajoutant :

- Héritier du Trône du Gondor. Vous lui devez allégeance.

Le dénommé Aragorn ne sembla pas apprécier l'intervention de l'elfe, l'amertume l'obligeant à pincer ses lèvres.

- Aragorn ? Demanda Boromir incrédule et soudainement nerveux, l'héritier d'Isildur ?

Il émit un son moqueur, bien qu'il était clair aux yeux de Dùen que sa nervosité ne faisait que grandir.

- _Havo dad, Legolas._

La Semi-elfe fut surprise de voir qu'Aragorn, un Homme, connaisse si bien le langage des elfes. Legolas se rassit, sans quitter Boromir une seule seconde. Ce dernier le regarda rejoindre son siège, une ombre peinte sur son visage, avant de se rasseoir à son tour.

- Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi, il fixa Aragorn avec amertume, et il n'en a pas besoin.

Un malaise s'installa dans le Conseil. A sa droite, Dùen sentit Gandalf se pencher en avant, s'appuyant sur son bâton.

- Aragorn a raison, on ne peut utiliser l'Anneau.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, conclu Elrond d'une voix ferme, l'Anneau doit être détruit.

Les membres du Conseil échangèrent des regards hésitants.

Un Nain bondit de sa chaise et souleva sa hache de ses deux mains. Dùen écarquilla les yeux avec surprise.

- Qu'attendons-nous alors ? Avait-il grogné.

D'un geste vif et brutal, il abattit l'arme tranchante sur l'Anneau. Le choc fut tellement fort, que la lame de la hache se brisa en dizaines d'éclats ferreux. Le bruit fut si terrible, que Dùen n'avait pu retenir un sursaut. Le Nain, qui avait été projeté en arrière, regardait l'Unique avec stupeur. Ses confrères Nains ne tardèrent pas à lui venir en aide ; le soulevant par les deux bras et le remettant ainsi sur pieds. Dùen hoqueta d'horreur et haussa les sourcils ; l'Anneau demeurait intact. L'air alarmée, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le Seigneur elfe. Ce dernier n'avait guère l'air surpris ; il expliqua :

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloin, par aucun outil en notre possession. Il a été forgé par dans les flammes de la Montagne de Destin, et il n'y a que là où il pourra être détruit. Entrez en Mordor, et jetez l'Anneau dans les flammes qui lui ont permis de voir le jour.

Un frisson monta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dùen.

Elrond balaya les ambassadeurs de la Terre du Milieu du regard avant d'ajouter d'une voix solennelle :

- ... L'un de vous doit le faire.

- On entre pas si facilement au Mordor, contredit Boromir, ses Portes Noires sont gardées par plus d'un orque. Il y a là-bas, un Mal qui ne dort jamais, et le Grand Oeil surveille. C'est une terre stérile, faite de cendres et de feu. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que fumée empoisonnée.

Dùen se retint de déglutir, son esprit ne semblait même pas pouvoir imaginer une telle Terre. La Terre dont le Mal était le Maître. Boromir conclut :

- Même dix milles Hommes ne pourraient y arriver. C'est de la folie.

- N'avez-vous donc pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? Il nous faut le détruire ! Intervint une nouvelle fois Legolas avec fureur.

Il s'était une nouvelle fois levé, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. Gimli, fils de Gloin, bondit également sur ses pieds et pointa un doigt accusateur vers l'elfe.

- Et je suppose que vous allez être celui qui va le faire ?

Le ton était accusateur et plein de mépris. La Semi-elfe se raidit alors que les deux autres elfes se levaient et allaient se placer aux côté de Legolas. La tension, encore montée d'un cran, avait fait perdre aux elfes leurs visages impassibles ; la colère et leur fierté ayant pris le dessus. Alors que Legolas demeurait silencieux, les deux autres articulaient des paroles fluides en Sindarin, mais qui paraissaient néanmoins agressives.

Gimli agita son doigt devant le visage de Legolas et ajouta avec passion :

- Je préfère être _mort_ que voir l'Anneau dans les mains d'un _elfe_ ! Avait-il ainsi hurlé.

Et tout alla très vite. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoique ce soit, les trois autres Nains se tenaient sur leurs pieds, aux côtés de Gimli, hurlant des insultes et des paroles sombres. Les elfes faisaient de même.

Dùen ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là, mais elle se retrouva, elle aussi, sur ses pieds. Avec ferveur, elle s'interposa entre les deux groupes ; posant une main à proximité de Gimli et l'autre près de Legolas. Et dans le brouhaha persistant elle implora :

- Messires, s'il vous plaît.

Legolas la dévisagea alors que le reste des protagonistes l'ignorait pleinement. Ce fut bref, mais elle réalisa alors dans quelle position délicate et embarrassante elle s'était mise. Trop tard pour s'en dépêtrer cependant.

- Reste en dehors de ça, l'amie, avait grogné Gimli.

Il repoussa son bras couvert de boue avec une telle force, qu'elle faillit tomber en arrière. Avec l'élan, elle retomba grossièrement dans son siège. Elle se retrouva assise, comme si elle n'était jamais intervenue. Abasourdie et honteuse, elle regarda le Nain qui continuait à hurler, l'ignorant complètement. Il ajouta :

- Ne jamais croire un elfe !

Ce fut le chaos dans le Conseil. Les injures volaient. Les Hommes s'étaient ajoutés au tumulte général et Dùen ne fut pas surprise d'entendre Boromir réclamer l'Anneau une nouvelle fois. Gandalf se leva soudain, rejoignant le brouhaha :

- Pauvres fous, arrêtez sur le champ ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que vous courrez à votre perte ?

Du coin de l'oeil, elle pouvait voir le Seigneur Elrond, assis dans son siège, se pincer l'arrête du nez en profond agacement. Agacement apparemment partagé par Aragorn, qui, nota Dùen, était resté assis, impuissant devant tant de grabuge.

- Je vais le prendre.

Elle vit Frodon se lever à son tour, les poings serrés ; le regard déterminé. Il semblait qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir entendu, et étrangement, elle pria qu'il ne se répète pas. « _N'a-t-il pas entendu tous ces récits funestes concernant cet Anneau maudit ? Il serait fou de s'engager dans une telle quête._ »

Il se répéta pourtant. Et le coeur de Dùen s'affaissa. Comme au début du Conseil, elle était à la fois admirative et horrifiée devant le courage du Semi-Homme.

- Je vais le prendre !

Sa voix était ferme et les autres l'avaient enfin entendu. Ils se turent et le toisèrent, tous plus surpris les uns que les autres. Elle savait que Frodon devait être aussi anxieux qu'elle, voire plus ; et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa bravoure. Le Seigneur Elrond, sous son regard sévère, semblait hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Mais avant qu'il puisse donner un quelconque accord, Gandalf s'approcha du Hobbit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Semi-Homme.

- Je vous aiderai à porter ce Fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous devrez le porter.

Ces paroles firent trembler Dùen, bien consciente qu'elles venaient de décider du destin de Frodon. Un destin sombre, désormais scellé.

Avec surprise, elle aperçut Aragorn se lever également de son siège, il s'agenouilla devant le Hobbit avec respect et il jura :

- Si par ma vie ou par ma mort je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre.

Le cerveau de Dùen eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer cette nouvelle information que Legolas s'approcha également du Hobbit, se détachant ainsi de son groupe. Avec un regard déterminé, il annonça solennellement :

- Mon arc est vôtre.

- Et ma hache.

Le Nain Gimli s'était aussi avancé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'elleth remarqua l'éclat d'amertume dans les yeux de Legolas.

- Vous avez entre vos mains le destin de tous, Petit Homme.

Boromir marchaient à pas mesurés vers le groupe, il continua en se tournant cependant vers le Seigneur Elrond :

- Et si c'est en effet le désir du Conseil, alors le Gondor fera en sorte de l'exaucer.

Le coeur de Dùen s'emballa dans sa poitrine, et elle dû lutter pour l'ignorer.

- Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi !

Dùen sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir un deuxième Hobbit surgir d'un buisson derrière elle. C'était un Hobbit au visage rond et aux boucles blondes qui était apparut devant eux. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise. Frodon sembla cependant, aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Sam ! Avait articulé Frodon, incrédule.

- Nous aussi, nous partons avec vous !

La Semi-elfe fut étonnée de trouver deux autres Hobbits sur la terrasse ; eux aussi étaient apparus de derrière un buisson. Ils allèrent se placer entre le dénommé Sam et le Magicien Gris.

Elrond laissa échapper un soupir de résignation, et, retrouvant ses traits pleins de sévérité, il annonça :

- 9 compagnons... qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous serez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Les membres du Conseil se levèrent tous, le rassemblement touchant visiblement à sa fin. Dùen suivit le mouvement et regarda nerveusement autour d'elle. Pour une quelconque raison, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et jeta un ultime regard dans la directions des quatre Hobbits. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants, elle le savait bien. Ils avaient assez de protection, elle le savait aussi. Mais alors pourquoi son instinct lui disait-il le contraire ? Elle baissa la tête, espérant ne rencontrer plus aucun regard. Elle entendit le Seigneur Elrond ajouter :

- Vous partirez demain, dès l'aube.

Dùen implora les Valar de lui permettre de quitter cette terrasse en toute discrétion, ne souhaitant ne plus avoir à faire avec l'Anneau. L'Anneau.

Elle posa une dernière fois ses yeux sur le sombre objet, puis ils glissèrent sur son futur Porteur. « _Monsieur Sacquet est bien entouré, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Cette Quête, cet Anneau maudit, cette Communauté ne te concernent pas._ »

A pas hâtifs, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers de pierre, longeant la Communauté qui venait d'être annoncée. Toujours avec les yeux baissés, elle s'arrêta cependant à la hauteur du Magicien Gris, et lui annonça :

- Maître Gandalf, je vous attends en bas.

Elle ne vit pas son hochement de tête, ni son froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle ramassait furtivement son sac en toile. Elle s'inclina vaguement à l'attention du Seigneur Elrond, et elle dévala les escaliers, le coeur explosant dans sa poitrine.

Après s'être suffisamment éloignée pour ne plus entendre les voix de la Communauté et du Conseil, Dùen choisit de s'isoler, préférant marcher en dehors du chemin de pierres.

Le bruissement des arbres, le ruissellement du petit ruisseau devant elle... ces chants de la Nature, qui avaient souvent apaisé ses maux par le passé, ne semblaient cette fois pas calmer l'affolement de son coeur. Impuissante, elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la berge du ruisseau. L'eau y était claire, pure.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains souillées. La boue desséchée avait craquelé autour de ses doigts, ses ongles étaient noirs et Dùen grimaça avec révulsion. Se penchant au dessus du ruisseau, elle y plongea ses mains et à l'aide de l'eau pure, essaya de retirer les saletés qui semblaient incrustées à tout jamais dans sa peau. L'eau était fraîche, et elle en profita pour s'en mettre également dans le visage à plusieurs reprises. « _Pourquoi suis-je tant tourmentée ?_ »

Elle observa silencieusement son reflet dans l'eau désormais trouble du ruisseau. Ce qu'elle y vit l'assomma. Qui était-elle ? Était-elle seulement destinée à tuer des petits groupes d'orques toute son existence ? N'était-elle pas destinée à quelque chose de plus grand ? N'avait-elle pas, elle aussi, le droit de participer à cette Quête ? Elle vit le reflet de ses sombres sourcils se froncer, ses yeux gris, plus sombres qu'à l'habitude. « _Et les enfants alors ? Tu vas les abandonner ?_ » elle grimaça, déformant ses fins traits.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et faisant face au ciel, elle soupira. Son coeur ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Puis, tournant la tête, elle aperçut son sac souillé, gisant au pied d'un grand arbre. Maladroitement disposé, il laissait apparaître le front de la bête. Elle se figea.

_La Main Blanche._

Qu'est-ce que Saroumane avait-il l'intention de faire avec ses Uruk-hai ? Et s'il s'en prenait à Bree ? Elle ne serait d'aucune aide, alors. Divers scénarii, tous les plus sanglants les uns que les autres, envahirent son esprit. Elle se releva soudain, comme réveillée d'un horrible cauchemar.

Et elle fit ce que dictait son coeur ; saisissant le sac en toile, elle retourna vers le lieu du Conseil. Ses jambes semblaient la transporter presque contre son gré. Elle gravit les escaliers avec précipitation et s'arrêta net dans un couloir de pierre, faisant face au Seigneur Elrond, Gandalf et le reste du Conseil.

- Dùen, mon enfant, j'allais vous rejoindre pour votre récompense, expliqua Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils vers l'elleth.

Elle l'ignora, se tournant légèrement vers le Seigneur Elrond, et ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les regards surpris et interrogateurs de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Mon Seigneur, implora-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je souhaite moi aussi, participer à cette Quête.

Alors que Gandalf et d'autres témoignaient de leur surprise, le Seigneur des lieux, lui, ne semblait pas étonné. Les poings serrés, elle fit un pas vers eux et ajouta :

- Je souhaite rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau. »

* * *

><p><em>Elleth<em> : jeune femme elfe

_Havo dad_ : Asseyez-vous

Voici le Premier Chapitre de la Fanfiction : la Main Blanche. J'espère qu'il aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je réserve plein de surprises pour le personnage de Dùen. C'est un personnage partagé entre deux cultures, deux mondes ; et c'est ce tiraillement qui va beaucoup jouer tout au long de son aventure.

Je vous souhaite une bonne année, xoxo,

**Netphis.**


	3. CHAPITRE II — Parmi les Hommes

**CHAPITRE II . Parmi les Hommes**

* * *

><p>« - Je souhaite, moi aussi, rejoindre la Communauté de l'Anneau.<p>

Ses mots restèrent comme suspendus dans l'air pendant quelques secondes. Malgré son malaise et son embarras, son coeur semblait s'être allégé d'un lourd fardeau. Elle sentait les regards désapprobateurs venant de derrière le Seigneur d'Imladris. Les poings de Dùen, de chaque côtés de ses hanches, étaient tellement serrés que ses articulations étaient de couleur blanche. Elle continua à fixer Elrond dans les yeux avec détermination.

- Dùen, mon enfant.

C'était Gandalf qui avait parlé en premier. Il s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, avec affection. Elle releva les yeux vers le Magicien, redoutant sa réponse.

- Nous apprécions tous votre enthousiasme et votre bravoure, commença-t-il avec douceur et regret, mais j'ai bien peur que cette Quête ne sois faite pour vous...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, _Mithrandir._

Le Magicien et la Semi-elfe se tournèrent vivement vers le Seigneur des lieux, qui, avec les mains dans son dos, semblait pondérer le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Mais ce ne fut pas que de l'hésitation qu'elle vit dans ses yeux sévères ; il savait et il se tramait quelque chose. Visiblement, elle ne fut pas la seule à ressentir cela, puisque Gandalf avait plissé les yeux en direction d'Elrond, sa main avait glissé de l'épaule de Dùen et il sembla vouloir le questionner davantage :

- Seigneur Elrond, vous...—

- Seigneur Elrond, interjeta une voix grave.

Legolas s'était approché avec ses deux conseillers, le visage impassible. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, Dùen put néanmoins voir qu'il désapprouvait sa présence, et rejetait la question.

Il énonça en Sindarin ce qui semblait être son désaccord, et Aragorn s'était rapproché, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, silencieux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que lorsque Legolas parlait, il s'adressait au Seigneur Elrond, mais également à elle. Dùen regretta encore une fois ne pas avoir appris cette Langue, se sentant noyée dans des mots fluides et chantants dont elle ne comprenait le sens.

L'incompréhension devait être explicitement inscrite sur son visage, car Legolas s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils. L'elfe se tourna rapidement vers le Seigneur d'Imladris et le questionna, toujours en Langue elfique.

- L'enfant ne parle _Sindarin_, Legolas _Thranduillion_, expliqua-t-il avec patience.

L'elfe blond lui lança un regard qu'elle n'arriva à déchiffrer. Elrond se rapprocha d'elle avec lenteur et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle se raidit, mal à l'aise, sentant le Seigneur de la Vallée derrière elle.

- Elle n'est pas d'Imladris, mais de Bree, où elle vit parmi les Hommes.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Legolas s'inclina légèrement en sa direction ; et elle ne sut jamais si le geste lui était destiné, ou s'il était destiné au Seigneur dans son dos. Après ce geste, il resta silencieux.

- Legolas exprimait malheureusement son désaccord quant à votre participation, Dùen.

Elle releva la tête vers le Seigneur Elrond, comprenant qu'il venait de lui traduire l'échange en Sindarin. Il s'était déplacé et se trouvait désormais à côté d'elle.

- Il vous pense trop jeune, avait-il ajouté.

Cette fois-ci, Dùen ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique ; elle se tourna vers Legolas en soulevant son menton, presque avec insolence.

- J'ai presque 100 ans, _Sire._

Avait-elle rétorqué sèchement.

En effet, elle était en quelque sorte, la Matriarche à Bree ; et on la respectait pour cela. Une expression moqueuse se fit entendre, venant d'un autre elfe blond. Ses paroles étaient-elles si insensées ? Malgré elle, elle lança à l'elfe moqueur une expression presque alarmée. « _Comment en suis-je arrivée là, déjà ?_ » elle se souvint de son coeur qui s'était affolé et de son tourment quelques minutes plus tôt.

Jetant un bref coup d'oeil aux Hobbits, puis aux deux Hommes de la Communauté elle compléta :

- Je suis plus âgée que la plupart des membres de la Communauté.

- Un siècle ne constitue pas grand chose pour les elfes, justifia une voix grave.

Aragorn s'était avancé vers elle en la toisant curieusement de haut en bas.

Lui, semblait hésiter.

- Les elfes âgés de 100 ans ne ressemblent qu'à des enfants ; ...mais ce n'est pas votre cas.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il mentionnait là son sang dilué. Dùen baissa les yeux, partagée entre dégoût et résignation. Legolas avait prononcé son refus, mais elle savait bien que les autres, qui demeuraient silencieux, devaient penser la même chose que lui. A sa grande surprise, Aragorn s'était tourné vers Legolas et lui dit :

- Elle a déjà prouvé son courage et sa capacité à se battre, insista-il en jetant furtif coup d'oeil au sac en toile qu'elle agrippait.

Il s'était ensuite tourné vers le Seigneur Elrond, qui pinçait son menton, en pleine réflexion. Balayant du regard la Communauté silencieuse, elle y vit les sombres expressions de Gimli et Boromir, ainsi que celle de Legolas, qui fixait l'Homme brun avec amertume. Les Hobbits, eux, observaient l'échange avec de grands yeux ; entre incompréhension et attente.

Elle sentit Gandalf se déplacer également à sa gauche.

- Dùen, mon enfant, je ne vous conseillerais pas cette Quête, énonça-t-il sobrement, car la Terre du Milieu nous réservera bien des surprises et le Mordor, bien des périls.

Il la fixa, et son regard sembla plonger au fin fond de son âme.

- Mais si votre volonté ne peut être défaite, et que le Seigneur Elrond accepte votre participation...—

- Je veux que Dame Dùen vienne avec nous, s'était élevée une voix timide.

Frodon s'avança et se plaça devant Dùen, comme pour la protéger. Un geste discret, mais qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle avait toisé le Hobbit avec surprise, incertaine de ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel geste.

- Monsieur Sacquet, avait-elle murmuré, sous le choc de son intervention.

Il toisait le Seigneur Elrond avec espérance, son regard témoignant de son honnêteté et de sa volonté. La brise d'Octobre souffla dans les cheveux secs et poussiéreux de Dùen. Elle vit les traits de Gandalf s'adoucir alors qu'il regardait, lui aussi, le Hobbit avec surprise.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, avait déclaré Elrond en tournant le dos.

Il se mit à avancer et le coeur de Dùen ralentit progressivement.

- Vous partez à l'aube. »

Il avait disparu au tournant du couloir de pierre. Et c'est le soulagement qui s'empara de Dùen.

* * *

><p>On lui avait gracieusement offert une chambre pour la nuit. Elle était sans doute très simple aux yeux des elfes, mais Dùen la trouvait magnifique. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu l'opportunité de séjourner dans un Cité elfique. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le soleil rougeoyant, prêt à disparaître derrière les Montagnes Brumeuses.<p>

La Semi-elfe ne put retenir un soupir en s'asseyant sur son lit. Ses cheveux châtains mouillés glissèrent devant ses yeux, dégoulinant sur ses mains et ses genoux. Une goutte d'eau frappa la pierre translucide et Dùen resta quelques instants à l' observer glisser le long des irrégulières arrêtes du petit bijou, avant de tomber finalement, sur le plancher.

Soulevant le pendentif à la hauteur de ses yeux, elle que la pierre était d'un gris translucide, brillant mais paisible. Elle regretta immédiatement de l'avoir laissé si longtemps à l'intérieur de sa poche ; et d'un geste hésitant, le passa autour de son cou. Le soleil rouge avait disparu, laissant place à l'obscurité dans la Vallée.

L'air était frais, et le vent caressait son visage. Les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle observait pour la énième fois le paisible paysage devant elle. Les grands arbres aux troncs imposants, le ruisseau, le vieux pont de pierres... Le vieux pont. Ses yeux revinrent en arrière, incertains de ce qu'ils avaient aperçu. Elle les plissa, voyant vaguement Aragorn dans l'obscurité grandissante. Mais il n'était pas seul, une femme, belle, presque étincelante, se trouvait près de lui. Et lorsque qu'ils échangèrent un baiser, Dùen se recula de la fenêtre, le rouge aux joues, consciente qu'elle venait de voir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

* * *

><p>« - Seigneur Elrond, je voulais échanger avec vous.<p>

La bibliothèque était sombre, et les flammes des chandeliers oscillaient alors que le Magicien était entré. Il s'assit en face du Seigneur elfe, sans attendre son invitation et le fixa intensément. Elrond posa son livre et appuya son visage contre la paume de sa main.

- Elle a un rôle à jouer, _Mithrandir._

Les yeux de Gandalf se plissèrent de nouveau, et après un moment de silence, il demanda, d'une voix sombre :

- ... qu'avez-vous _Vu_, Seigneur Elrond ?

Comme il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate, Gandalf se pencha en avant et réitéra sa question :

- Vous avez _Vu_ Dùen, me tromperais-je ? Sinon vous ne l'auriez pas invitée à rejoindre le Conseil, ni même acceptée dans la Communauté.

- _Je les ai Vues_, je le crains.

Il se leva, et marcha à pas modérés vers les vieux livres, les mains dans le dos. Il continua :

- J'ai _Vu_ _deux âmes_ tiraillées, torturées et partagées.

Il marqua une pause, pensif, les yeux rivés vers le croissant de lune qui trônait au dessus de la vallée. Il conclut :

- Et elles ont toutes les deux une part à accomplir dans cette Guerre.

- Toutes les deux ? Répéta Gandalf intrigué, de _quelles âmes_ parlez-vous exactement ?

Le Seigneur Elrond resta silencieux un moment et regarda brusquement dans la direction de la porte. Gandalf se retourna à son tour, cherchant du regard ce qui avait capté l'attention du Seigneur de la Vallée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, _Mithrandir,_ commença-t-il sans lâcher la porte des yeux, mais une Ombre les guette, un Danger invisible mais fatalement nuisible.

Le Seigneur d'Imladris se déplaça finalement à grands pas et ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif.

- Seigneur Elrond, déclara une voix connue du Magicien.

Gandalf fut surpris de trouver Legolas dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage dépourvu d'expression. Le Magicien ne put s'empêcher de grommeler avec mauvaise humeur.

- Legolas _Vertefeuille_, c'est votre Père, le Roi de la Forêt Noire, qui vous a appris à écouter ainsi aux portes ?

L'intéressé ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage, mais s'inclina néanmoins, une main sur son coeur et s'expliqua :

- Je n'osais vous interrompre, _Mithrandir._

Puis il se tourna vers le Seigneur d'Imladris :

- Je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de la Forêt Noire. »

* * *

><p>Dùen n'a pas pu fermer l'oeil cette nuit-là. Prise entre anxiété et doutes. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Se lancer dans une telle Quête ? Elle ? Et au petit matin, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions. Elle était un peu fatiguée ; mais son sang d'elfe dilué lui avait déjà permise de rester éveillée plusieurs jours à la suite.<p>

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais elle savait que l'heure du départ approchait. Elle enfila les collants gris et la tunique verte qui lui avaient été donnés. Les habits étaient remarquablement légers et confortables. Elle se regarda rapidement dans le miroir. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, et elle s'empressa de les nouer comme à son habitude. C'était une coiffure négligée, mais elle doutait que cela ait une quelconque importance dans leur Quête pour le Mordor. Elle plaça ses cheveux noués sur son épaule, prit ses lames et son étui et ferma la porte de la chambre, sans regarder en arrière.

Les lames installées dans son dos grâce à l'étui de cuir, lui semblaient incroyablement lourdes ce matin-là. Elle descendit les escaliers et traversa les nombreux couloirs blancs, couloirs qui commençaient à scintiller avec le soleil levant.

Devant la Porte, la Communauté était réunie, ainsi que le Seigneur Elrond et d'autres elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. À peine fut-elle arrivée qu'une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Surprise, elle tourna vivement la tête.

Devant elle se trouvait la plus belle femme que Dùen ait vu, sans nul doute. Sa peau était claire et pure, ses yeux d'un bleu profond. Son beau et délicat visage était entouré de cheveux d'ébène. La Semi-elfe resta sidérée pendant un certain moment, éblouie par tant de grâce. La femme sembla deviner son train de pensée, car elle émit un petit rire cristallin.

« - Ne craignez pas, Dùen.

Sa voix était claire et douce. Malgré le sourire évident sur son visage, il ne fut pas difficile pour Dùen de voir que ses yeux reflétaient une douleur vive, une tristesse immense. Un chagrin d'amour.

Malgré elle, Dùen regarda furtivement Aragorn, qui discutait, quelques mètres plus loin avec Legolas et Boromir. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit passée. La jeune femme avait suivit son regard jusqu'à l'homme, mais elle se concentra de nouveau sur la Semi-elfe.

- Je suis Arwen, fille du Seigneur Elrond, expliqua-t-elle.

À ces mots, Dùen ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner rapidement, avec maladresse et respect. Elle ne sut que dire, car la jeune femme semblait déjà connaître son nom.

- Mon Père m'a parlé de vous, énonçait sa voix de cristal, voici un cadeau.

Un elfe à côté d'elle déballa deux lames d'un tissus précieux. Les lames étaient belles, légèrement courbées, d'un style fin et raffiné ; de délicates gravures ornaient les manches en cuir. Dùen pensa à ses lames actuelles, qui étaient dans un piètre état ; mais recula néanmoins, plaçant une main en direction des lames.

- Dame Arwen, je ne peux accepter, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle sentit une présence désormais familière derrière elle. Son dos se raidit.

- Ce sont d'excellentes lames, commenta Legolas qui venait d'arriver, vous ne devriez pas refuser.

Son ton calme, presque paternel, était exaspérant. Dùen lui accorda une très vague attention, l'ignorant presque, et une fois qu'il fut reparti, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Arwen.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, expliqua-t-elle avec maladresse.

Mais l'elfe sourit avec douceur alors qu'elle remplaçait ses anciennes lames par le cadeau. Dùen les toisa dans les mains de l'elfe brun, comment pouvaient-elles être si lourdes alors que son cadeau était si léger sur ses épaules ?

Elle dût admettre que Legolas avait raison ; elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans sa direction, alors qu'il était en train de saluer les fils du Seigneur Elrond.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux vers son interlocutrice, Arwen regardait une nouvelle fois Aragorn, et quelque chose en Dùen se déchira. Elle pouvait lire la souffrance et le regret dans ses yeux ; si fort que cela ressemblait à un deuil. Sans réfléchir, elle saisit la pâle main d'Arwen dans les siennes. Elle parut surprise, mais ne dit rien.

- Je ... Je veillerai sur lui, et vous le reverrez, avait-elle murmuré à Arwen.

Cette dernière sourit. Mais en lâchant sa main, Dùen pu aisément discerner le désespoir qui trônait dans son regard.

- Mon Père avait raison, dit-elle, votre coeur est Bon.

La Semi-elfe ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je vous souhaite bonne route, Dùen. Puisse votre bon coeur vous préserver des dangers de la Terre du Milieu.

Et avec un dernier sourire, elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière un mur de pierre. Dùen rejoignit la Communauté de l'Anneau et ne manqua pas le regard vide d'Aragorn, dirigé vers le mur derrière lequel Arwen venait de disparaître.

- Bonjour Dame Dùen, salua Frodon avec un léger sourire, sans toutefois cacher sa nervosité.

- Bonjour Monsieur Sacquet, répondit-elle avec une sourire, cachant comme elle le pouvait, elle aussi, son anxiété. Bonjour Monsieur Gamgee.

De l'autre côté du groupe, elle entendait Merry et Pippin chuchoter. « _Où partons-nous, déjà ?_ » avait murmuré Pippin. « _Au Mordor, détruire l'Anneau, Pip', n'as-tu donc rien écouté au Conseil d'hier ?_ ». Si la situation n'avait pas été si sombre, Dùen aurait sûrement ri. Elle se contenta d'un léger sourire. Mais au fond d'elle, son estomac formait des noeuds ; l'anxiété la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Quand tous furent réunis, on leur fournit des capes grises et des vivres. Elrond se tenait devant eux et déclara enfin :

- Le Porteur de l'Anneau part en Quête du Mordor pour la destruction de l'Unique.

Sa voix était solennelle et grave. Dùen entendit le Nain grommeler des paroles inintelligibles et impatientes, appuyé sur sa hache.

- Au nom des Peuples Libres, je vous souhaite bonne route.

Dùen regarda autour d'elle, l'étrange composition de la Communauté la surprenant toujours autant. Deux Hommes, un Nain, quatre Hobbits, un Magicien, un Elfe... Et elle qui avait l'habitude de ne vivre que parmi les Hommes...

Elle lança un dernier regard sur la Cité elfique, radieuse et étincelante sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser avec amertume «_ C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je vois Imladris_ ». Elle franchit la Porte avec les autres. Repensant à comment tout cela avait commencé, là, avec Gandalf, devant cette même Porte.

Serrant entre ses doigts son pendentif, elle courut pour rattraper Gandalf et Frodon, qui étaient à la tête de la file, laissant ainsi Aragorn et Legolas fermer la marche. Et même quelques mètres devant eux, elle pouvait vaguement les entendre parler en Sindarin. Elle grimaça, maudissant ses oreilles de Semi-elfe.

Quand elle eut rejoint Frodon et le Magicien Gris, le Porteur de l'Anneau lui adressa un sourire timide et nerveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres alors qu'elle le voyait regarder derrière lui à plusieurs reprises ; il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Dùen partageait sans doute les mêmes sentiments. Incertitude, peur.

Elle entendit derrière elle Pippin demander :

- Maître Gandalf, à quelle heure prendrons-nous le petit déjeuner ?

Pour seule réponse, le Magicien Gris lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage du Porteur de l'Anneau. Progressivement, ce dernier se mit à rire et, voyant le regard incrédule de Dùen, expliqua :

- Cela peut vous surprendre, Dame Dùen, mais, les Hobbits mangent jusqu'à huit repas par jour.

Il sourit de plus belle en voyant son regard étonné. Elle était accoutumée à rencontrer des Hobbits, car elle vivait, après tout, à proximité de la Comté ; mais elle ignorait tout de leur culture. Merry et Pippin s'avancèrent pour être à hauteur, et Merry lui demanda :

- Grand-Pas ne connaissait pas l'existence du second petit-déjeuner, pouvez-vous le croire, Dame Dùen ?

- Qui est-ce, Grand-Pas ? Questionna-t-elle distraitement.

Elle balaya du regard les trois Hobbits à ses côtés. « _Dois-je leur dire que j'ignorais également l'existence du second petit-déjeuner ?_ » .

- Ils veulent parler du Seigneur Aragorn, Dame Dùen, intervint timidement Sam, qui était de l'autre côté. C'est son nom de rôdeur ; c'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté à nous.

Puis elle se souvint du Conseil de la veille et des paroles envenimées de Boromir : «_ et qu'est-ce qu'un simple rôdeur connaît donc à cela ?_ ». La Semi-elfe jeta un coup d'oeil au reste de la Communauté qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ils marchaient silencieusement. Elle croisa rapidement le regard de l'elfe qui fermait la marche, devant le poney, Bill. Ce fut furtif, mais elle nota qu'en ce matin-là, ses yeux étaient plus clairs que la veille, ils arboraient une couleur bleue. Elle rompit l'échange en regardant de nouveau devant elle et se pencha légèrement vers Frodon.

- Savez-vous pourquoi Sire Aragorn parle si bien le langage elfique ? Avait-elle demandé, son ton trahissant un mélange d'amertume et de curiosité.

Frodon et les trois autres Hobbits haussèrent les épaules et secouèrent leur tête en négation. Merry se racla la gorge, recentrant l'attention sur lui.

- Et vous Dame Dùen, vous ne parlez pas le langage des Elfes ?

La question n'était pas posée dans le but de blesser, mais Dùen ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner. Elle secoua négativement la tête, cachant son agacement derrière un visage impassible. Elle put, néanmoins, aisément deviner la remarque qui suivrait ce geste.

- Mais, n'êtes-vous pas aussi une elfe ? Avait ainsi demandé Pippin, innocemment.

Dùen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant soudain sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis pas une elfe, démentit-elle avec ferveur, oubliant le contexte et les acteurs environnants.

Les Hobbits la toisaient avec incrédulité, et du coin de l'oeil, elle avait vu Legolas relever les yeux vers elle ; elle tenta d'ignorer la désagréable sensation qu'elle ressentit alors. La Semi-elfe se maudit intérieurement et justifia sa déclaration en baissant d'un ton :

- J'ai vécu parmi les Hommes depuis ma naissance, et je ne compte pas changer cela. De plus, je ne vois des elfes que rarement, et ne souhaite pas en rencontrer non plus. Je n'ai que faire de ce langage. Il serait inutile de l'apprendre.

C'était presque un chuchotement, mais elle était tout de même persuadée que, dans le silence de la Communauté, nombreux étaient ceux qui à l'avaient entendue.

- Le Seigneur Elrond a dit, énonça Frodon avec précaution, que votre père était forgeron ?

À la mention de son père, Dùen se radoucit et une vague de mélancolie la traversa. Elle sourit faiblement au Hobbit, consciente de la curiosité grandissante du Semi-Homme.

- Oui, Monsieur Sacquet, mon père tenait la Forge de Bree. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que j'ai pu m'entraîner à manier lames et épées ; bien qu'il me l'interdisait souvent.

- C'était donc votre mère, qui était une elfe ? Avait brusquement demandé Pippin, toujours avec la même maladresse.

Un silence de malaise s'installa et Dùen aperçut du coin de l'oeil Merry cogner Pippin de son coude avec un regard désapprobateur. Regard que partageaient également Frodon et Sam.

- Je ne l'ai jamais connue, soupira la Semi-elfe après un moment.

Elle vit le visage de Frodon s'assombrir à son tour, il lui lança un regard apologétique et ajouta :

- Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours vécu chez mon Oncle, avait-il dit, sous-entendant clairement que ses parents étaient, eux aussi, _absents._

- Votre Oncle, Bilbon Sacquet ? N'est-il pas, d'ailleurs, conteur d'histoires ?

Le sourire revint sur le visage des Hobbits, soudainement enthousiastes et fiers ; et Dùen fut surprise d'un tel changement d'humeur. Sam lui lança un sourire étincelant.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire de Bilbon Sacquet, Dame Dùen ?

Leur enthousiasme sembla grimper de nouveau alors qu'elle indiquait n'en connaître les détails. Pippin s'avança plus rapidement, en faisait, malgré sa cape, de grands gestes avec les bras.

- C'est une grande histoire, composée de Nains, de Dragons, de Trolls...

Devant eux, Gandalf sortit de son silence en se raclant bruyamment la gorge. Merry compléta alors nerveusement :

- ... et d'un... _Magicien_...»

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à écouter les maintes récits des Hobbits, alors qu'ils traversaient et sortaient de la Forêt qui entourait Imladris.

* * *

><p>Le chemin n'était alors pas bien périlleux ; ils n'avaient suivi qu'un petit sentier de Forêt. Et alors qu'ils avaient rejoint une petite clairière, Gandalf avait proposé une rapide pause déjeuner, que tous semblèrent accepter. Alors que Boromir et Sam s'occupaient d'allumer un petit feu, Merry continuait de conter le voyage de Bilbon Sacquet. Gandalf avait allumé sa pipe, et recrachait lentement de la fumée, écoutant lui-aussi le récit du Hobbit.<p>

- ...Les Géants de Pierres s'étaient réveillés et ils se battaient entre eux, expliquait alors Merry avec passion, jamais la Montagne n'avait été si violente!

À ces mots, le Nain sortit de son silence, interrompant le récit pour commenter de sa voix rauque :

- La Montagne a toujours été la plus féroce, l'ami, et c'est pourquoi, _nous_, les Nains, vivons en _dessous_ d'elles !

Il se tourna vers Gandalf et ajouta :

- Si je puis me permettre une suggestion, bien que je pense que personne ne l'écoutera, nous pourrions traverser les Montagnes en passant par la Moria. Mon cousin Balin, Seigneur de ces lieux, nous y accueillerait dignement !

Dùen devina à l'expression du reste de la Communauté, que la suggestion du Nain était loin d'être la meilleure. Elle vit Gandalf se raidir.

- Nous ne passerons pas par les mines de la Moria, Gimli, annonça fermement le Magicien Gris après un moment de silence, l'idéal serait en fait de passer par la Trouée du Rohan, si les conditions nous le permettent.

Les conditions que Gandalf venait de citer demeuraient floues dans l'esprit de Dùen, mais il était clair alors qu'il ne parlait pas des conditions météorologiques. Et tandis que Merry reprenait son récit, la Semi-elfe entendait le Maître Nain marmonner en _Khuzdul_, langue aux intonations sombres et brutales de son peuple, avant de s'absenter du groupe.

- ... Bilbon ne put nommer précisément l'endroit où ils se trouvaient alors, bien qu'il eut soupçonné Gundabad, mais, lui et sa Compagnie furent pris au piège dans une cité de Gobelins.

Dùen recentra son attention sur Frodon qui expliquait la suite des péripéties de son oncle et l'interrogea :

- Une Cité de Gobelins, dites-vous ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Aragorn, de l'autre côté du feu, une pipe à la main, s'en chargea :

- Gundabad fut, autrefois, une Cité de Maîtres Nains.

Son air était sombre alors qu'il continua :

- Les Gobelins l'ont envahie sauvagement, ne laissant aucun survivant. Cette mine aura connu une fin tragique.

Il prit une bouffée de fumée dans le silence qui suivit ses paroles.

- Ce n'est, malheureusement, pas la seule Mine à avoir connu un pareil destin...

C'était Legolas qui parlait pour la première fois, son air était lugubre et amer. Il échangea avec Gandalf et Aragorn un regard sombre ; et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Dùen qu'il évoquait les Mines de la Moria, que Gimli avait cité un peu plus tôt. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se mordit la lèvre, espérant ne jamais traverser cette Mine maudite. Le silence revint et régna sur la Communauté de l'Anneau ; Dùen n'était pas sûre que les Hobbits aient compris ce que Legolas avait impliqué, mais ils se turent néanmoins. La Semi-elfe les toisa, leurs yeux avaient perdu cet éclat d'enthousiasme, qui lui avait pourtant réchauffé le coeur quelques heures auparavant.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence pesant, et peu à peu, la Communauté quittait la Forêt d'Imladris pour trouver chemin entre rochers et arbres dispersés, aux pieds des Montagnes Brumeuses. On pouvait suivre des yeux la chaîne de Montagnes qui allait s'effacer au loin, se confondant presque avec le ciel. Et lorsque ce dernier s'assombrit, on décida de s'arrêter.

- L'ennemi est dans l'obscurité, avait ainsi dit Gandalf avant de s'allonger.

Ces mots avaient fait frissonner Dùen, qui malgré elle, regarda aux alentours, alerte. Le vent soufflait violemment dans les arbres au-dessus d'eux, faisant grincer les branches et frémir les feuilles. Un malaise grandit en elle, comparable aux nombreux mauvais pressentiments qu'elle avait déjà connu. Les arbres semblaient trembler, transmettre un message, sans nom, sans voix, sans visage. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à avoir eu cette impression, puisqu'elle repéra Legolas en train de scruter le ciel en direction du Sud. Il dût sentir qu'elle le regardait car il se tourna vers elle, les yeux sombres.

- Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il demandé dans un murmure qu'elle put entendre, même en étant de l'autre côté du feu.

Elle pouvait dire qu'il mesurait sa réaction et son comportement car ses yeux scannaient son visage. Malgré elle, la Semi-elfe ferma les yeux, sentant de nouveau le bosquet frémir. Un signal de la Forêt alarmant et macabre.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, c'est le Sud.

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une spontanéité sans pareille ; et cela la surprit. Il ne dit rien, mais hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour valider ses dires. Ses yeux sombres la quittèrent et il continua d'observer les environs.

- Je veille le premier, avait-il dit sans la regarder, Aragorn sera le second, vous pouvez dormir.

Elle le toisa un instant, incertaine qu'il attendait ou non une réponse. Elle se sentait en effet fatiguée, et ne se fit donc pas priée. Déroulant son sac de couchage à côté de celui de Frodon, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'elfe silencieux. Il n'avait pas bougé et ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière, étant plus concerné par les environs du campement.

Dùen serra son pendentif entre ses doigts et s'endormit rapidement, son champs de vision se dégradant progressivement vers le noir complet.

_Le Noir complet._

_« - Tu es là... » _

_Dùen sursauta, cette voix féminine lui aurait-elle parlé ? Et où était-elle d'abord ? _

_La pluie tomba brusquement sur son visage, comme un sceau d'eau glacée. Un vacarme sans pareille retentissait ; des cris, des gémissements, des voix, des grognements, des pleurs. C'était la Guerre. Elle se vit, en train de courir le long d'un bras d'eau, plein de corps, de boue et de sang._

_Il fallait sortir._

_« - Tu as vu... »_

_Une autre voix, cette fois masculine, avait parlé. Le ton était sinistre, lugubre. _

_Dùen écarquilla les yeux, elle était comme emprisonnée dans une sphère de verre, sans issue, sans air. Elle se précipita contre une paroi et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Il fallait sortir, il fallait sortir. _

_Il fallait sortir._

_Le feu envahit la balle de cristal, et l'Ombre apparut. Une pupille noire, tirée vers le haut, une pupille de flammes. On lui avait parlé de l'Oeil. On lui avait parlé de Sauron._

_« - Je te vois ... »_

_Une voix basse, sinistre et cynique résonna dans sa tête. Les terribles échos l'envahissait de plus en plus, comme le faisaient les flammes dans la sphère. Elle était piégée, épiée. _

_Il fallait sortir._

_Elle vit un livre, poussiéreux, épais. Une écriture géométrique qu'elle ne savait lire. Soignée sur les premières pages, négligée sur la dernière. La voix de Gandalf apparut dans son esprit, sombre et menaçante._

_« - Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, nous ne pouvons pas sortir..._

_Un grabuge terrifiant résonna au loin._

_- ... Ils arrivent. »_

* * *

><p>Voici le deuxième Chapitre : "Parmi les Hommes", j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !<p>

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui font_ très_ plaisir, xoxo,

**Netphis.**


	4. CHAPITRE III — L'Ombre

**CHAPITRE III . L'Ombre**

* * *

><p>Dùen se réveilla en sursaut, haletante. Une perle de sueur coula sur sa tempe brûlante. « <em>Qu'est-ce que c'était ?<em> » Elle se rassit, posant sa main sur son pendentif, il était brûlant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pierre aux contours irréguliers ; elle était sombre comme la nuit, emplie d'un nuage noir, presque orageux. La Semi-elfe souffla de soulagement, voyant que l'aube était arrivée.

« - Dùen, mon enfant.

Elle fit un bond, surprise par l'apparition soudaine du Magicien Gris à côté d'elle. Il arborait un regard curieux et se pencha vers elle, ses yeux plissés. Derrière lui, les autres étaient debout et la toisaient. Elle sentait que Legolas scannait son visage dans son ensemble, comme à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Elle vit que Gandalf ne la regardait plus elle, mais son sombre pendentif. Il tendit la main vers lui, et c'était comme si le temps s'était ralenti. Sa main s'approchait de la pierre, et Dùen n'osait bouger, surprise et incertaine de ce geste soudain.

De lourds battements d'ailes retentirent dans la clairière et tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. La Semi-elfe fut surprise de trouver Legolas, l'arc et flèche en main, les traits tendus.

- _Mithrandir,_ nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici, siffla-t-il, on nous guette.

Elle se demanda un instant s'il avait aperçu quelque chose que ses yeux de Semi-elfe ne pouvaient atteindre. Gandalf, lui, se redressa, les yeux toujours rivés sur le pendentif ; puis, il avait relevé les yeux vers elle des yeux remplis d'Ombre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se méfiait de son pendentif, bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison.

Ils reprirent leur chemin avec plus de hâte, Legolas rejoint Gandalf en tête du groupe, et Dùen le voyait surveiller les alentours avec la plus grande attention. La Semi-elfe, elle était à l'arrière avec les deux Hommes de la Communauté, qui marchaient en silence, suivis de Bill le poney.

Durant ces quelques heures de silence, Dùen ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer son rêve, il se répétait dans sa tête, comme ses cauchemars d'enfant. Elle se rappelait de l'immense sphère de cristal, sans air, dans laquelle elle était prisonnière ; puis cette voix — ces voix.

Le chemin devenait plus hardis que la veille, la Communauté avait gravi un Mont adjacent aux Montagnes Brumeuses. Les arbres se faisaient rares désormais, et Dùen sentit son malaise augmenter tout au long de l'ascension. Elle regardait nerveusement autour d'elle, observant ces paysages nus de tout arbre et inconnus. Elle se sentait à découvert. Comme si un esprit maléfique, une Ombre les guettait ; et sans les arbres pour la protéger, Dùen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement vulnérable.

Elle trébucha brusquement, ce qui la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'écraser au sol, une main l'attrapa par l'avant bras et la remit sur pieds. Elle croisa le regard sévère de l'Homme qui l'avait relevée.

- Merci, Seigneur Boromir, articula-t-elle avec surprise.

Il ne répondit pas, mais hocha simplement la tête. Il se remit à regarder devant lui et ajusta son bouclier sur son épaule. C'était un bouclier rond, aux dessins raffinés, arborant l'Arbre Blanc et les Sept Etoiles, représentation et Armoiries du Gondor.

- On m'a tellement parlé de l'agilité des Elfes, commença-t-il sans la regarder, je ne pensais pas être témoin de la chute de l'un d'entre eux.

Ses traits étaient durs, mais elle vit dans ses yeux une pointe d'amusement et de moquerie. Elle haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

- Disons dans ce cas, que je ne suis qu'à moitié agile ?

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton de plaisanterie, mais au fond d'elle, Dùen savait que ce genre de remarque la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle vit Boromir sourire et la regarder du coin de l'oeil. Il ajusta son bouclier une nouvelle fois.

- Vos rêves ont été troublés la nuit dernière, Dùen ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, incapable de formuler un seul mot. Etait-ce si évident ? Si Boromir l'avait vue, les autres aussi, alors ? L'image de l'Oeil revint comme un flash douloureux, presque brûlant.

Boromir posa une main ferme sur son épaule et lui dit avec assurance :

- L'Anneau nous trouble tous, ne désespérez pas Dùen, nous le détruirons ; nous l'avons juré.

Il lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et se remit en route avec détermination, replaçant son bouclier une nouvelle fois. Dùen, elle, resta plantée là, en arrière. Incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Etait-ce en effet l'Anneau qui la tentait tant ? Elle le désirait tellement, qu'elle s'était mise à en rêver ? L'angoisse et le dégoût montèrent en elle ; la dévorant de l'intérieur. Elle serra entre ses doigts tremblants, le pendentif.

Elle avait peur, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi.

C'était une peur illogique, pour quelque chose d'invisible, d'inexistant. Et pourtant elle pouvait sentir cette Ombre grandir en elle, couler dans ses veines, se proliférer partout.

Aragorn passa à ses côtés, tenant les reines de Bill. Et voyant son expression, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Vous ne venez pas, Dùen ? Avait-il demandé.

Elle essaya de contrôler son expression du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et continua, malgré elle, à marcher, suivant le reste de la Communauté.

Le reste de la journée se passa sous la pluie. Elle fut tout d'abord légère et fraîche, puis battante et glaciale. Les membres du groupe étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, les vêtements plaqués contre leurs peaux, ruisselants d'eau froide. Le terrain était devenu boueux et glissant parmi les rochers de plus en plus imposants. Depuis la fin de la marche, elle pouvait entendre les Hobbits discuter, presque inconsciemment et Gandalf marmonner à l'encontre des Valar. Elle avait un peu froid, mais elle savait que son sang d'elfe la protégeait quelque peu de cette sensation désagréable. Elle savait également que cela devait être bien différent pour les Hobbits et les deux Hommes, et elle pria pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tombe malade.

Elle voyait les pieds nus des Hobbits patauger dans la mélasse, et s'écraser contre cailloux et roches. Pour avoir vécu si proche de la Comté, Dùen n'était pas surprise de voir qu'ils ne portaient pas de chaussures — question que Boromir leur avait posé quelques temps plus tôt, et qui avait causé leur hilarité — mais elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, imaginant ses propres pieds nus dans ce sentier.

Il plut encore pendant quelques heures, et Dùen remarqua alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore arrêtés pour déjeuner ; elle repensa aux paroles de Legolas, plus tôt dans la journée «_ on nous guette _», paroles qui faisaient étrangement écho à son propre malaise. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme elle le faisait si souvent.

Le jour tombait lentement, et les Montagnes Brumeuses disparurent une nouvelle fois sous un voile noir, sans étoile. La Communauté trouva un rocher, creusé en son côté, offrant un abri sec, loin des intempéries et de l'Ombre qui les guette. On fit un feu et tous s'assirent en tailleur autour du feu, essayant de se réchauffer et faire sécher leurs vêtements trempés.

Dùen détacha ses cheveux dégoulinants, et les laissa tomber négligemment de chaque côté de son visage. Une goutte dévala sa joue et alla s'écraser sur ses genoux. Les Hobbits discutaient encore de Bilbon et de ses aventures, et tous semblaient écouter.

- La Compagnie fut donc emprisonnée par_ les elfes de la Forêt Noire_ ? Répéta Boromir avec surprise.

Il avait jeté un nerveux coup d'oeil vers Legolas, qui ne disait rien, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur, scrutant le paysage. Gimli émit un son moqueur, et cette fois-ci, Legolas se tourna vers lui, l'air froid.

- Mon père, qui faisait partie de cette Compagnie, se rappelle très bien de l'effroyable accueil qu'il reçut des elfes !

Il prit une bouffée de fumée, et rit de plus belle, clairement provocateur. L'elfe ne dit rien, mais Dùen pouvait voir dans ses yeux un éclair de colère ; il tourna la tête, se concentrant de nouveau sur la Nature plongée dans le noir.

- Votre père se rappelle-t-il aussi être entré par effraction dans nos terres ? Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sévère.

- C'était pour une bonne raison, s'obstina Gimli en tapant le sol avec son pied, et d'ailleurs, si votre père, _le Roi de la Forêt Noire_ les avait laissés passer, cela aurait pu éviter de nombreux problèmes !

Dùen savait que la position de Legolas dans la société devait être importante, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un Prince, un futur Souverain. Sa surprise devait être visible sur son visage, puisqu'il la toisa un court instant, l'expression indéchiffrable. Les yeux de la Semi-elfe retombèrent sur ses genoux, maudissant son manque d'impassibilité et sa spontanéité.

- Messieurs, demanda Aragorn pour les inciter au calme.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués sur son visage, et gouttaient encore de lourdes gouttelettes d'eau. L'ambiance s'était détériorée, et les Hobbits avaient cessé de conter l'Histoire qui semblait si chère à leurs yeux, de peur que cela ne provoque une autre confrontation entre Nain et Elfe.

Comme par réflexe, ou habitude, Dùen saisit son pendentif entre ses doigts ; et l'impensable se produit. Elle se sentit soudainement comme aspirée dans la pierre translucide. Et tout devint noir.

_Noir._

_Noir comme cette Ombre, qui siégeait son esprit depuis le petit matin. Elle était dans cette sphère, encore une fois, cette même boule de cristal sans oxygène. Le feu la déchirait, la rognait vivante, et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. _

_L'Oeil la toisait, et de sa pupille noire allongée, se détacha une Ombre, une silhouette menaçante et effrayante. Elle s'avançait vers elle, encore et encore. Le temps lui sembla alors si long. Chaque pas semblait durer des heures. Le feu se dissipa soudain, et au dessus de la sphère de verre se trouvait une énorme main. _

_Une main géante, aux longs ongles noirs, un visage cynique encadré de longs cheveux blancs soigneusement disposés, une barbe aussi blanche que la neige, des yeux noirs, qui lui glacèrent le sang. Le visage sourit, un sourire sombre, un rictus empli d'Ombre et de soif de pouvoir. Dùen ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle devina alors l'identité de ce personnage en dehors de la sphère._

_Saroumane le Blanc. _

Un contact inespéré la sortit de ce cauchemar.

On s'était emparé de son coude, et on la tenait fermement. Une goutte dévala son front, et Dùen se doutait qu'il s'agissait pas de la pluie. Une sueur froide l'avait traversée ; prise de malaise, elle se laissa lourdement tomber contre la paroi de leur abri de pierre. Le contact de la pierre dans son dos était froid et humide. La pierre qu'elle avait en pendentif elle, lui brûlait la peau ; comme si les flammes et l'Ombre de Sauron étaient encore emprisonnées à l'intérieur.

L'étreinte sur son bras se détendit un peu, c'était un contact incroyablement rassurant et Dùen ne sut pourquoi. Elle pouvait sentir les pulsations dans ses veines, les battements effrénés de son propre coeur. Mais elle pouvait sentir cette présence, si particulière, si rassurante. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne à ses côtés, bien qu'elle eut deviné de qui il s'agissait.

Legolas la regardait de haut avec un visage impassible. Et elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Gandalf s'était approché d'elle en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles. D'un geste vif, il lui arracha sa chaine, et plaça la pierre à la hauteur de ses yeux, tout en prenant garde à ne pas la toucher avec ses doigts.

La pierre miroitait de sombres couleurs, toujours cette Ombre noire. Dùen, toisa le Magicien avec surprise ; reprenant son souffle. A côté d'elle, Legolas ne l'avait pas lâchée et il semblait que tous attendaient le verdict du Magicien Gris. Les yeux de ce dernier se rétrécirent, puis ils rencontrèrent ceux de la Semi-elfe, pleins de colère.

- _Pauvre folle_, s'exclama-t-il, où avez-vous donc trouvé ceci ?

La Communauté tomba dans un silence de mort. Ils toisaient tous, sans exception, la Semi-elfe, assise, le dos contre la roche, regarda Gandalf, ne sachant que répondre. Le Magicien sembla s'impatienter :

- Répondez donc, où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Elle sursauta, manquant de se cogner une nouvelle fois contre la roche. Dùen secoua la tête, incrédule et expliqua :

- C'est... un héritage, balbutia-t-elle.

- Un _Héritage_, vous dites ? Répéta Gandalf sans moins de colère.

- Mon père m'a dit, que c'est la seule chose que ma mère eut laissé, expliqua-t-elle.

Gandalf l'observa un instant, conscient qu'elle disait bel et bien la vérité, il se rassit en bougonnant. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il scrutait une nouvelle fois la pierre. Dùen ne savait que penser. Cette situation était totalement folle. Confuse, elle jeta un regard sur le reste de la Communauté, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre non plus, mais ils arboraient tous un air sombre. Son coeur s'affola dans sa poitrine ; « _qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ?_ ». Et comme si il lisait dans ses pensées et avait ressenti son malaise, Legolas lui jeta un regard apologétique et son étreinte autour de son coude d'allégea. Elle sentait son pouce exercer un mouvement de va et vient au creux de son coude. Malgré elle, ses muscles se détendirent, et son coeur sembla se calmer peu à peu.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est cette... _pierre_, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Gandalf brisa le fragile silence. La colère l'avait, semblerait-il, quitté. Incapable de formuler une réponse sonore, Dùen se contenta de secouer la tête en négation. Le doux contact de Legolas sur son bras, la ramollissait ; elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle repensa aux légendes du monde des Hommes quant aux Elfes, qu'ils étaient capables d'hypnose et de manipulation ; qu'ils pouvaient à leur merci, diriger et manœuvrer tous les individus qu'ils rencontraient. Cette pensée la raidit, était-ce donc vrai ?

L'éclat de la pierre la ramena sur terre. Elle reflétait les flammes du campement, ses contours imparfaits baignaient la pièce de rayons de lumière irréguliers.

- J'ignore comment vous ou votre mère en est venue en sa possession, expliqua-t-il, mais vous devez à tout prix éviter le contact direct avec cette... _pierre_.

Il venait à peine de formuler ces mots que Pippin était penché en avant, le bras tendu vers la source des reflets. Gandalf la luit mit en dehors de portée et lui lança un regard noir.

- Peregrin Touque !

L'intéressé se rassit avec stupeur et montra le bijou du doigt, visiblement hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce donc Gandalf ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Un court silence revint, pendant lequel le Magicien lança un ultime regard à la pierre. Sans la quitter des yeux, il annonça :

- _Palantír ..._

Personne n'osa parler.

Le pouce de Legolas se stoppa, et Dùen sentit qu'il s'était raidit à cette nouvelle. Elle, ne connaissait la signification de ce mot, et ne comprit pas la stupeur de certains. La Semi-elfe jeta un coup d'oeil à Gandalf, attendant de plus amples explications.

- Une _Pierre de Vision Perdue_, expliqua-t-il avec amertume, ceci est un éclat d'une _Palantir_ brisée.

Voyant que personne n'osait commenter, il continua :

- Ce sont des pierres qui ont été conçues par des Elfes _Noldor_, il y a bien longtemps, sous forme de boule de verre. Quiconque en possède une peut apercevoir des évènements aléatoires, défiant les lois du Temps et de l'Espace. On peut également communiquer avec les autres qui sont en possession d'une autre _Pierre_.

- ... Il y en a d'autres, alors ? Avait demandé Gimli.

- Oui, Gimli, confirma Gandalf, sept furent crées, mais nombreuses furent détruites ou disparues.

Le sang dans les veines de Dùen s'était glacé. Comment pouvait-elle être en possession d'une telle pierre ? Etait-ce donc la source de ses cauchemars ? « _C'est bien là, le problème... ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était réel_ ». Elle tenta de jauger l'expression de Legolas, par dessus son épaule, mais ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'extérieur, son attention capturée par autre chose dans la Nature. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Dùen qu'il était en train d'écouter la conversation avec le Magicien.

- Les _Pierres d'Arnor_, coulèrent au fond de l'Océan avec leur Roi, Arvedui... Les_ Pierres du Gondor_ sont au nombre de quatre, la _Pierre d'Osgiliath_ fut perdue dans les eaux de l'_Anduin_, et à ma connaissance, la _Pierre de Minas Anor_, fut elle aussi perdue...

Les rayons de lumières se baladaient incessamment sur la paroi rocheuse de l'abri. Dùen se mordit la lèvre, redoutant le pire. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Frodon changer maladroitement de position ; il demanda :

- Qu'en est-il des deux autres ?

Gandalf resta silencieux, et Dùen remarqua que Legolas avait recentré son attention sur la conversation, l'air grave.

- J'ignore ce que vous avez vu, mon enfant, s'indigna Gandalf, mais débarrassez-vous-en. Cette _pierre_ ne vous apportera rien de bon.

Dùen regarda ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, avec réticence. C'était, tout de même, le seul vestige de son passé. Le seul héritage d'une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

- Sauron et Saroumane possèdent les deux autres.

Cette phrase l'assomma. Et elle vit les yeux de Frodon s'écarquiller avec un mélange de peur et de surprise. Gimli avait toussé la fumée qu'il venait inspirer. Boromir eut l'air outré.

- Les avez-vous vus ? Demanda Gandalf.

Comprenant soudainement l'enjeu de cette pierre, de ces communications interdites avec le Mal, Dùen déglutit. Ses yeux gris se posèrent furtivement sur l'Anneau, autour du cou de Frodon ; ce maudit Anneau. Elle regarda ensuite Gandalf avec un regard plein de regrets.

- Je...balbutia-t-elle, j'ignorais...

- Vous nous avez trahis ! S'exclama Boromir en frappant le sol de ses poings.

Il n'avait rien du Boromir avec qui elle avait plaisanté, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses yeux étaient à la fois vides et avides. Ils reflétaient de la haine et du désir... du désir pour l'Unique. Il la pointa du doigt.

- Qui nous dit qu'elle n'a pas communiqué des informations à l'Ennemi ? Peut être a-t-elle même parlé de l'Anneau ! L'Anneau, il faut protéger l'Anneau !

Aragorn avait posé une main sur l'épaule de l'autre Homme, le faisant se rasseoir, visiblement conscient que ses déclarations trahissaient son désir avide et irrationnel pour l'Unique.

- Boromir, je vous en prie, interpella Aragorn.

- Ne me commandez pas ! Prévint-il, _vous n'êtes pas mon Roi._

Sur ces paroles envenimées, il se leva et sortit de l'abri avec fureur, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, laissant Aragorn avec un air amer. Navrée d'avoir causé un tel tumulte, Dùen voulut se lever et rejoindre Boromir, mais Legolas serra une nouvelle fois son coude et lui murmura :

- Laissez-le donc, ce n'est pas vous, c'est à cause de l'Anneau.

Dùen se rassit lentement, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle remarqua que Frodon avait furtivement rangé l'Anneau sous sa chemise et qu'il était désormais en dehors du champs de vision de la Communauté. Son air était dégoûté.

- Sauron et Saroumane doivent se douter de l'existence de notre Quête, continua sobrement Gandalf.

Elle entendit les murmures apeurés des Hobbits de l'autre côté du feu. Elle baissa la tête, traversée par une vague de Honte.

- Je... je suis vraiment désolée.

Dùen était consciente que ces excuses ne signifieraient rien s'ils venaient à se faire capturer, torturer... tuer. « _Tout ça, par ma faute. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû rejoindre cette Quête ? N'étais-je pas trop insouciante ?_ ».

Gandalf cependant, éconduit ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Ses yeux étaient plus doux, bien que l'inquiétude y siégeait.

- Vous ne saviez pas, dit-il, j'ai, moi-même, dû y songer toute une journée pour arriver à cette conclusion.

Dùen le questionna du regard.

- Votre nuit a été troublée par une sombre vision, j'en suis sûr désormais, déclara-t-il. Legolas m'a dit ce matin que votre sommeil avait été agité.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, Legolas la scrutait étrangement, et elle ne put retenir un frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle dû rompre le contact visuel, trop long à son goût. Elle vit le Magicien placer la pierre avec précaution dans une de ses larges poches.

- Nous sommes déjà surveillés par l'Ennemi, annonça-t-il, bien que j'ignore à quel point. Demain matin, nous continuerons notre route vers la Trouée du Rohan. Reposez-vous, la route sera longue et plus périlleuse, car nous traverserons les rochers.

Elle sentit Legolas lâcher son coude avec lenteur, sa main était restée tellement longtemps appuyée contre sa peau, que Dùen ne put ressentir son absence que plus fort. Elle le regarda se placer dos au feu, face à la Nuit. Elle savait que grâce à ses yeux d'Elfe, il pouvait surveiller,et ce, même dans l'obscurité. Le reste de la Communauté s'installa en silence ; et il était apparemment convenu que Legolas allait veiller une nouvelle fois cette nuit.

Dùen ne se sentait pas fatiguée ; à dire vrai, elle n'avait jamais été plus alerte qu'à ce moment précis. Elle fixa Frodon qui était recroquevillé dans sa couverture. Par sa faute, elle avait menacé la sécurité de ses Compagnons. Certes, elle ne savait pas, mais l'ignorance n'était pas une excuse.

Son malaise grandit alors que Boromir rentra de nouveau dans l'abri, il ne lui adressa aucun regard, et alla s'allonger à côté de Gimli qui ronflait déjà. Dùen, elle, n'avait pas bougée, elle était comme paralysée, pétrifiée contre la paroi de pierre.

- Venez veiller avec moi, Dùen.

Cette voix la sortit de sa paralysie, elle toisa Legolas, qui n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête, ses yeux fixés vers l'horizon. Sans plus discuter, néanmoins, elle se déplaça et s'assit avec hésitation à côté de l'elfe. Elle plongea à son tour ses yeux dans la Nuit mais ne parvint à distinguer que quelques vagues silhouettes de rochers. Elle émit un petit rire sarcastique et Legolas tourna la tête vers elle.

- Je crois ne pas être à la hauteur de cette tâche, dit-elle, ma _nature_ ne doit pas me permettre de voir _aussi bien que vous_, je le crains.

Son regard était devenu sévère, mais le reste de son expression semblait être figée dans son calme habituel.

- Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de vous que je vous ai appelée, Dùen, son regard s'était radouci, j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'air.

Il la scanna de haut en bas avant d'ajouter :

- Vous aviez l'air mortifiée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses expressions devaient vraiment être apparentes sur son visage. Elle se tritura les mains nerveusement.

- J'ignore quel a été votre train de pensées aujourd'hui, mais vous aviez l'air grandement troublée, voilà pourquoi j'ai prévenu _Mithrandir_ de ce que j'avais vu la nuit passée.

Elle ne sut quoi dire, et resta donc silencieuse. Elle n'osait même plus le regarder, même du coin de l'oeil.

- J'ai été surpris, continua-t-il malgré le manque de réponse, car vous avez parlé dans ma Langue la nuit dernière, bien que j'ignore comment cela est possible.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un regard surpris en sa direction.

- Je ne connais pas les Langages des Elfes, démentit-elle.

- Je sais bien, _Gwînith_, mais vous avez pourtant parlé en _Nandorin._

Elle demeura muette un instant, incertaine de ce que tout cela voulait signifier.

- Le... _Palantír_ m'aurait fait parlé dans une Langue que je ne connais pas ? Je...

- J'ignore également la signification de tout cela, _Gwînith._

Le silence revient entre les deux elfes, et Dùen se mit, elle aussi, à observer la nuit qui les entourait. La terre sembla trembler sous ses pieds, comme si, d'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait disparaître, s'écrouler, emportant tout avec elle. La Semi-elfe prit une grande inspiration, essayant d'effacer l'inquiétude grandissante.

- Vous dites ne pas faire partie de mon Peuple, commença-t-il sans la regarder, mais mis à part quelques détails, vous avez tout d'une elfe.

- J'ai grandi et vécu parmi les Hommes, Sire.

La conversation s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'elle n'aimait guère. Elle tritura de nouveau ses doigts, qui étaient posés sur ses genoux. Et comme elle sentait qu'il allait réitérer sa question, ou, en tout cas, insister, elle ajouta vivement :

- Je ne connais rien des Elfes.

Il resta silencieux un moment, jaugeant sa réaction, analysant ses paroles.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour cela.

- Je n'ai pas envie de les connaître.

Elle avait balbutié ces mots sans réfléchir, et ne voulant pas affronter le regard de l'elfe blond, se leva sans plus de cérémonie et retourna sous l'abri. Elle s'appuya de nouveau contre la roche et se maudit intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas vu la réaction de Legolas à ses paroles, mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle regarda sa silhouette, toujours tournée vers la Nature obscurcie.

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, semblerait-il, encore plus troublée que celle de la veille.

* * *

><p>L'aube vint lentement, et Dùen fixait les dernières flammes du feu de campement qui mourraient en silence. Legolas n'avait pas bougé de son poste, comme une statue. Lorsqu'il se tourna, son visage n'arborait aucune trace fatigue ; et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir hérité de ce trait elfique. Il lui accorda un hochement de tête quelconque et alla réveiller le Magicien. Elle repensa à leur conversation, au Palantir, à l'Anneau... et elle crut qu'elle allait devenir folle. Elle se leva brusquement, se sentant presque nauséeuse. Legolas la suivit du regard et l'interpella :<p>

_- Gwînith ?_

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il se répéta, mais la Semi-elfe était déjà dehors de l'abri.

- Dùen.

Elle l'avait entendu appeler son nom, mais c'est les bruissements du cours d'eau qu'elle guettait. Elle savait qu'un ruisseau était proche, elle l'avait entendu à de maintes reprises. Et elle le trouva, non loin de l'abri.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit ruisseau, et y plongea ses mains pour se rafraîchir le visage. Plusieurs fois, elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche pure ; elle descendait de la Montagne et sa transparence et sa brillance concurrençait celles du Fleuve Bruinen.

- Ne vous éloignez pas seule, Dùen.

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu venir son interlocuteur. Elle leva les yeux vers Legolas.

- Je ne suis pas seule, apparemment, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je ne dis pas cela pour vous contrarier, expliqua-t-il avec un ton calme, mais vous sentez, tout comme moi, que quelque chose nous guette. Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement.

Dùen marmonna entre ses dents, elle ne sut pas si ce fut à cause de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, mais elle était particulièrement irritable, et le sujet abordé ne facilitait pas les choses.

- Sire, je ne suis ni une enfant, ni une femme sans défense.

Elle se retourna pour terminer sa phrase.

- Je sais me défendre, avait-elle répondu vivement, fatiguée de toujours devoir se justifier.

Il la toisa un instant, et elle vit dans ses yeux un reflet d'agacement. Il perdait patience, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes insouciante, _Gwînith._

Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de faire demi-tour, rejoignant les autres qui se préparaient au départ. Elle resta paralysée, ne sachant que faire.

Elle sentit une autre présence derrière un rocher, plus loin devant elle et elle se raidit. Elle n'était pas seule ici. Elle se leva rapidement et quitta les abords du ruisseau d'eau pure.

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait dit Gandalf la veille, le parcours était plus périlleux. La Communauté grimpa de rocher en rocher, emprunta des chemins escarpés. Les arbres n'étaient plus au sommet de ce Mont, seuls quelques buissons y constituaient la verdure.<p>

Elle vit Merry trébucher contre un rocher et Boromir l'aida à se relever, comme il l'avait fait pour elle la veille. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard alors que les yeux de l'Homme s'étaient posés sur elle, sûrement s'était-il aussi remémoré sa chute.

Et lorsque la Communauté se remit en marche, elle remarqua que Boromir s'était arrêté, il attendit d'être à son niveau pour marcher avec elle. Surprise, elle ne dit rien, et sentait, au loin, le regard méfiant de Legolas sur Boromir.

Ce dernier se mit à parler :

- Je suis navré pour hier, Dùen, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Elle vit que l'Homme était honnête, car ses yeux reflétaient un regret immense. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Frodon et compléta :

- C'est juste que ... nous avons juré de protéger Frodon, et l'Anneau ; je pensais que nous avions failli à notre tâche, et ce, au tout début de notre Quête.

Dùen ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête, comprenant où le Capitaine du Gondor voulait en venir. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment est le Peuple de Bree, mais, au Gondor, tout est Honneur. J'ai prêté Serment, et je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour vaincre Sauron.

- Moi aussi, Boromir, dit-elle avec un léger sourire, moi aussi j'ai prêté Serment.

Les autres membres s'étaient arrêtés devant eux, entre plusieurs rochers se trouvait une zone plate, invitante. Gandalf montra de la main l'ensemble de rochers.

- Nous déjeunerons ici.

Ses paroles furent visiblement appréciées des Hobbits qui accoururent vers le lieu-dit. Sam s'empressa d'emporter avec lui le matériel pour cuisiner, et les autres ramassèrent rapidement des morceaux de bois pour allumer un feu.

Boromir avait quitté Dùen, pour rejoindre les Hobbits dans la préparation du déjeuner et la Semi-elfe en profita pour s'asseoir sur un rocher, essayant de reposer ses jambes épuisées. Gandalf et Gimli firent de même, allumant tous les deux leur pipe. Legolas lui, observait, comme à son habitude, les horizons.

Une demie-heure plus tard, quelques mètres plus loin devant elle, la Semi-elfe voyait Boromir entraîner les Hobbits, Merry et Pippin au maniement de l'épée. Il semblerait que même Aragorn donnait des conseils. « _Bougez vos pieds !_ » entendait-elle.

Elle sentit et vit Legolas se raidir à côté d'elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer jusqu'à ses côtés, et elle était surprise de voir l'inquiétude explicite sur son visage d'habitude si calme. Dùen regarda alors derrière elle.

Une Ombre volait dans le ciel, menaçante. Elle plissait les yeux mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les détails de cette sombre manifestation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Avait demandé Sam, qui lui aussi, regardait en l'air.

- Oh, juste un petit nuage...

C'était Gimli qui avait déclaré cela avec nonchalance, inspirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Boromir, lui s'était relevé, inquiet.

- ... qui avance vite... et contre le vent...

Le coeur de Dùen manqua un battement alors que Legolas s'écria soudain :

- Des _Crébains du Pays de Dain !_

- Cachez-vous ! Avait hurlé Gandalf avec des mouvements de main.

Dùen n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ces créatures, mais une chose était sûre : à en juger par la réaction du reste de la Communauté, il fallait que la Semi-elfe trouve une cachette, et rapidement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car Legolas lui saisit le bras alors qu'il descendait du rocher. D'un geste rapide, il s'abaissa, entraînant la Semi-elfe avec lui, sous un buisson adjacent au rocher. Elle voulut se défaire de son emprise, mais il lui retint le bras. Elle allait protester, mais sa main se posa sur sa bouche, si bien qu'aucun son n'en sortit.

- Restez tranquille, avait-il demandé.

La position était très inconfortable. Elle se rappelait du contact de son pouce contre son coude la veille ; la sensation avait été bien différente. De lourds battements d'ailes la sortirent de ses rêveries et elle regarda horrifiée les larges oiseaux noirs scruter la zone de leur campement. La main autour de son poignet se resserra et elle grimaça.

Les oiseaux avaient des airs de corbeaux, lugubres, et l'allure des aigles, menaçante et puissante. Et elle comprit à la vue de leurs griffes acérées, la crainte du reste de la Communauté. Après de multiples croassements et cris, ils s'en allèrent, aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, et les mains de Legolas la relâchèrent. Et elle inspecta aussitôt son poignet, il l'avait serré si fort qu'une trace rougeâtre demeurait sur sa peau.

- Je suis désolé, _Gwînith._

Elle choisit de l'ignorer, et se releva, en dehors du buisson. Du coin de l'oeil, la Semi-elfe pouvait apercevoir Gandalf se remettre sur ses pieds, lui aussi. Il jura sous sa barbe avant d'annoncer terriblement :

- Le Passage par le Sud est surveillé, oubliez la Trouée du Rohan , il nous faut trouver un autre passage.

- Si je puis me permettre de renouveler ma proposition, commença Gimli, les Mines de la Moria—...

Néanmoins le Magicien le coupa, de mauvaise humeur :

- Ne la renouvelez pas, Gimli, nous ne passerons pas par les Mines.

Son regard se tourna vers les Montagnes enneigées, bien plus haut, et Dùen frissonna. Le Magicien pointa la Montagne du doigt :

- Nous passerons par le_ Col de Caradhras._

* * *

><p><em>Gwînith : jeune femme, en Nandorin<em>

_Nandorin : Langage des Efles Sylvestres, employée en majorité en Lorien et dans la Forêt Noire._

_Palantír : Pierre de Vision Perdue, notamment utilisée par Saroumane, Sauron, mais aussi Denethor, père de Boromir du Gondor (c'est à cause de son utilisation qu'il devint fou)_

Voici le Troisième Chapitre du **Contrat** ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, même s'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude...

Je me rattraperai avec les prochains, j'ai hâte que vous découvriez la suite, car le personnage de Dùen réserve plein de surprises et de mystère.

Et un énorme merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

xoxo,

**Netphis.**


	5. CHAPITRE IV — Le Soleil

**CHAPITRE IV . Le Soleil**

* * *

><p>Alors que tous regardaient le sommet blanc qui trônait plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus d'eux, Dùen observait l'Ombre se déplacer rapidement vers le Sud. Aragorn répondit à sa question silencieuse :<p>

« - Ce sont des Espions, commença-t-il, pour le compte de Saroumane.

Dùen ne put retenir la vague de remords qui la traversait alors. Ses yeux tombèrent progressivement sur le sol. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Aragorn lui tapota l'épaule avec compassion, captant l'onde de regrets qui émanait d'elle.

- La Trouée du Rohan était un passage évident, Saroumane devait se douter que nous l'emprunterions.

Elle sourit faiblement au Dunedain avant de regarder dans la direction de Legolas, qui, parti en éclaireur, gravissait déjà la Montagne, alerte. Aragorn suivit son regard et après un moment, lui dit :

- Nous aurions également besoin de vos yeux.

Il avait exprimé cette requête si platement que Dùen n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil vers l'autre elfe, plus haut et ouvrit la bouche pour démentir Aragorn, mais ce dernier la coupa, ajoutant :

- Vous voyez mieux que nous autres, expliqua-t-il.

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête et se dirigea vers l'elfe de la Forêt Noire. Elle le suspecta d'avoir entendu la conversation, puisqu'il semblait alors qu'il l'attendait. Il la regardait gravir les quelques pierres qui les séparaient et hocha vaguement la tête dès qu'elle arriva à ses côtés. La Semi-elfe avait gravi les rochers avec aisance, et elle savait qu'elle devait remercier son sang elfique pour cela. Les deux elfes restèrent silencieux un moment. Dùen voyait que Legolas inspectait la base de la Montagne, scrutant chaque pierre qui la composait. La Semi-elfe ne cacha pas son inexpérience, elle regarda maladroitement à droite, puis à gauche et soupira. Elle avait eu beau regarder de tous les côtés, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Legolas la toisait à présent avec cette expression calme.

- Vous êtes impatiente, fit-il remarquer platement.

Elle le fixa, incrédule, incapable de formuler une phrase satisfaisante. Elle préféra lui tourner le dos, faisant mine de regarder du côté du Nord.

- Ne soyez pas agacée, _Gwînith._

- Je ne suis pas agacée, rétorqua-t-elle avec pourtant, un ton exaspéré.

- Les nombreuses expressions sur votre visage trahissent votre coeur, _Gwînith_, vous ressemblez beaucoup aux Hommes de ce point de vue.

Elle resta sans voix, et consciente que les membres de la Communauté venaient de gravir les rochers à leur tour, demeura silencieuse. Elle savait qu'il scannait son visage, et elle détourna la tête, repensant encore une fois aux nombreuses fables des Hommes. Gimli s'arrêta à côté d'elle, en grommelant.

- Il n'est pas si étonnant de voir que les elfes n'aient aucune ride, puisque l'expression sur leur visage demeure_ toujours la même_.

Puis, il se mit à railler l'elfe de la Forêt Noire ; et Dùen dût admettre qu'il lui était difficile de contenir le sourire qui se formait sur son visage. Elle se pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de rire, en regardant l'expression de Legolas, froide et sévère. Il fusillait le Nain du regard, et cette fois-ci, Dùen ne put retenir un gloussement.

- Je crois, Maître Gimli, que vous venez de découvrir le _Secret de l'Immortalité_, ajouta-t-elle avant de plaquer une main contre sa bouche, presque hilare.

Le Nain rit de plus belle, et lui frappa amicalement le bras. Elle contint une grimace, nullement habituée au brusque contact des Nains. Son hilarité calmée, elle se frotta lentement le bras, regardant le Nain partir vers Gandalf, qui l'avait appelé. Dùen fut surprise de trouver le regard de Legolas adouci, il lui offrit l'esquisse d'un sourire et recommença, lui aussi, à marcher. Elle le suivit, et après plusieurs de minutes de silence, elle lui demanda :

- Il y a quelque chose..., commença-t-elle avec maladresse, je suis curieuse à propos de quelque chose chez les Elfes.

S'il était surpris de sa question, il ne le montra pas.

- Il me semblait pourtant, que vous ne vouliez rien savoir à propos de mon Peuple.

Cette fois-ci, il eut l'air vaguement surpris de sa propre remarque, comme-ci elle avait échappé à son contrôle. Elle le toisa un moment, interloquée ; sa remarque trahissait clairement son amertume. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, trouvant soudain un certain intérêt pour ses pieds.

- Demandez-moi, avait-il fini par déclarer.

Dùen se racla la gorge, n'étant plus sûre que le moment soit opportun pour poser une telle question.

- Les Hommes disent que les elfes sont capables de plonger au plus profond des âmes.

Il s'était arrêté de marcher, et Dùen fit de même. Il la toisa étrangement, alors qu'elle maintenait un regard sérieux et inquiet. A sa grande stupeur, l'elfe devant elle émit un léger rire. C'était un son qu'elle n'avait encore pas entendu de la part de Legolas, et la Semi-elfe dût admettre qu'elle était plutôt habituée à son expression calme et sévère qu'il avait pour coutume d'arborer. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se moquait de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer.

- Les Hommes disent cela ? Avait-il demandé, un sourire dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, les joues rouges de honte et les traits tirés par l'amertume. Voyant sa réaction, il se ressaisit et continua de marcher.

- Il est vrai que nous pouvons discerner des émotions, si elles sont suffisamment fortes, expliqua-t-il. Mais le visage des Hommes est comme un Livre ouvert, il y est facile d'y percevoir des sentiments.

La Semi-elfe regarda le sourire disparaître lentement de son visage ; et même absent, ses yeux étaient doux et amusés. Il continua :

- Mais nous ne plongeons pas au plus profond des âmes, _Gwînith_, seuls les _Valars_ sont capables d'une telle chose.

Durant une bonne partie de l'ascension, ils discutèrent des préjugés qu'avaient les Hommes envers les Elfes, et cela sembla amuser Legolas, qui répondit à chacune des questions de Dùen avec patience. Cette discussion détendit quelque peu Dùen, car elle oubliait momentanément où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle oubliait la pierre, l'Ombre, le Sud et le maudit Anneau.

Mais ce moment, comme le craignait Dùen, ne dura pas longtemps.

* * *

><p>L'ascension se faisait de plus en plus ardue et pénible, les rochers devenaient glacés, glissants, presque tranchants. Et plus la Communauté montait, plus le paysage changeait. Les pierres étaient à présent recouvertes d'un voile de givre brillant et menaçant. Dùen grimaça, le reflet du soleil sur la fine glace l'avait momentanément éblouie. Le groupe était silencieux, seuls les respirations de chacun brisaient le calme qui les entourait. Il faisait frais, sur ce sentier improvisé, mais le Soleil les réchauffait un peu, leur permettant de continuer leur route avec un certain réconfort. Le Soleil.<p>

La Semi-elfe s'arrêta un instant, ses pieds et ses cuisses réclamant une pause. Elle leva le menton vers le Soleil et ferma les yeux, sentant la douce chaleur envahir son visage. Une discrète présence à côté d'elle la fit ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

- Ce soleil est agréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Dùen toisa Frodon avec un faible sourire. Le visage du Hobbit reflétait une incertitude palpable, une peur tangible. Elle avait hoché la tête, perplexe. Il leva de grands yeux bleus vers elle.

- Il réchauffe ma peau, énonça-t-il tout bas, mais il semblerait qu'il ne parvienne pas à réconforter mon coeur.

Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'Anneau autour de son cou. Et Dùen ne manqua pas le reflet de l'astre du jour dans son or ; son coeur manqua un battement, consciente de la beauté de l'artefact maudit. Frodon plaça soigneusement l'Anneau sous sa chemise, et la Semi-elfe se retint de déglutir.

- Je n'imagine même pas, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, à quel point votre coeur doit être troublé.

- Ce soleil ne me rappelle que les flammes, dit-il sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, les flammes qui brûlent dans l'oeil du Mal.

Il la regarda brièvement avant d'ajouter :

- Ces flammes hantent mes cauchemars, et même dans mon sommeil je me sens épié.

Son visage témoignait du dégoût et de la peur qu'il ressentait alors. Dùen ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, repensant à ce que, elle aussi, avait vu.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, Monsieur Sacquet ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Car je sais, dit-il un peu plus fort, que vous avez vécu la même chose. Vous l'avez vu aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux parler de l'Oeil.

Devant son manque de réponse, il continua :

- Et cette voix sinistre, rauque et sombre. Vous avez dû l'entendre aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis—...

- Oui, coupa Dùen plus sévèrement que ce qu'elle désirait, Oui, j'ai vu, oui, j'ai entendu. Et moi aussi, mon coeur est troublé, Frodon, bien que nous ne partageons pas... le même fardeau.

La Semi-elfe ne manqua pas la lueur de soulagement qui traversa ses yeux. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, espérant le réconforter quelque peu. Ignorant son coeur battant la chamade, elle lui répéta :

- J'ai fait le Serment de vous protéger, j'ai fait le Serment de partager votre fardeau jusqu'au Mordor.

Elle jeta un regard au reste de la Communauté, quelques mètres plus haut, qui continuait de marcher vers le Sommet. Frodon suivit son regard.

- Ils ont tous fait ce même Serment.

Malgré sa tentative de réconfort, elle pouvait voir l'hésitation demeurer en Frodon ; et après un moment de silence, celui se défit de son étreinte et déclara :

- Il faudrait nous remettre en route, les autres sont loin devant.

La Semi-elfe observa le Hobbit marcher en direction des autres, et en levant la tête, elle voyait que Aragorn et Legolas étaient tournés vers eux, ils les avaient observés, et Dùen ignorait depuis combien de temps. Elle entendait des bribes de conversation en Sindarin, mais le vent se levait, emportant la majorité de leurs paroles avec lui.

Un vent glacial lui balaya les cheveux, et elle frissonna, les yeux à nouveau dirigés vers le ciel. Le Soleil était absent. Il donnait place à un épais brouillard, qui enveloppait alors les Montagnes.

Il fut d'autant plus pénible de marcher sans ce brillant Soleil. Le vent s'était levé, et semblait s'intensifier, peu à peu. Le Brouillard devenait tellement épais, que Dùen croyait qu'il était fait de particules de glaces, qui lui givrait le visage. Une vague de désarroi la traversa. Une terrible et sinistre sensation s'empara d'elle. Et Legolas semblait avoir le même sentiment, car ses yeux s'étaient assombris et sa mâchoire s'était resserrée. Elle pouvait à peine l'apercevoir dans le frimas qui les entourait, et presque inconsciemment, se rapprocha de lui.

- Parvenez-vous à voir ? Avait-elle demandé, une partie de ses paroles fut masquée par le vent.

- S'il y a un quelconque danger, je le verrai.

La confiance dans sa voix la rassura quelque peu, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée ; il avait tout de suite compris le sens de sa question, il avait compris son inquiétude.

Il s'arrêta de marcher cependant, attrapant le bras de Gandalf pour qu'il s'arrête lui aussi. Dùen le toisa curieusement ; son attention était braquée à l'arrière du groupe. La Semi-elfe plissa les yeux, et bien que les derniers membres ne soient éloignés que d'une dizaine de mètres, elle ne pouvait que vaguement distinguer des silhouettes floues et troubles. Elle s'avança, mais Legolas lui barra le chemin de son bras, et elle vit qu'il était tendu. Et elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer, mais elle pouvait sentir son alerte et sa méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Avait-elle articulé dans le vent.

Il lui avait lâché le bras, et elle fut surprise de le voir dégainer arc et flèches. Comptait-il tirer dans un tel brouillard ? Et tirer sur quoi ? La Semi-elfe fit un pas vers lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait et elle l'implora d'expliquer ce qu'il avait vu :

- Sire Legolas—...

Une autre voix l'interrompit ; le vent l'avait atténuée, mais elle pouvait distinguer de sombres paroles, et identifier la voix de Boromir.

- C'est bien un étrange destin... pour une si petite chose...

Elle ne comprit pas l'ampleur des paroles du Capitaine du Gondor du premier coup ; mais elle ne manqua pas l'étreinte de Legolas se resserrer sur le bois de son arc. Une autre phrase parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles d'elfe.

- Boromir, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon.

C'était Aragorn qui avait parlé, sa voix était dure, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et pas d'une simple requête. Incapable de voir ce qu'il se tramait, Dùen fut presque prise de panique. « Boromir a l'Anneau ? Qu'est-il advenu de Frodon ? ».

Inconsciemment, sa main s'était posée sur le manche d'une de ses lames, dans le haut de son dos. Comme si elle était prête à attaquer, pour protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau.

- A vos ordres, avait répondu Boromir sur un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, je ne m'en soucie guère.

La main de Dùen relâcha lentement le manche de sa lame, et son bras retomba progressivement sur son côté ; un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Mais quelque part, l'amertume l'envahit. Etait-elle vraiment prête à protéger Frodon, au détriment d'un des membres de la Communauté ? Etait-elle vraiment prête à attaquer Boromir s'il le fallait ? Elle mordilla sa lèvre glacée.

Legolas avait rangé, lui aussi, son arc et ses flèches dans son dos. Il échangea avec elle un regard sinistre, et pendant un instant, Dùen comprit qu'il eut pensé la même chose qu'elle. Devant eux, Gandalf, n'avait rien dit, mais il ne faisait aucun doute pour la Semi-elfe qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il se tramait. Après un grommellement, il se remit en route vers un chemin enneigé.

Le Magicien Gris entra dans le manteau neigeux le premier, et il s'y enfonça petit à petit, utilisant son bâton pour déblayer un passage. Legolas fut le deuxième à prendre le sentier, et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige, et qu'il n'y laissait aucune trace. Dùen se pinça les lèvres, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, elle pensa aux Hobbits, aux Hommes et au Nain, qui allaient devoir traverser cette glaciale couche de neige ; elle trouvait ça injuste, si injuste. De quel droit pouvait-elle marcher avec aisance à côté d'eux ? La Semi-elfe allait emprunter le chemin que Gandalf avait commencé à creuser, mais une voix l'interpella :

- _Gwînith._

Il l'attendait, debout sur le manteau de neige, et lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit avec réluctance, et ne cacha pas son malaise.

- Ce n'est pas juste, avait-elle déclaré amèrement.

Et même si le vent s'était amplifié, elle savait que l'elfe devant elle l'avait entendue, puisqu'il se stoppa de nouveau et la toisa un moment, comme s'il hésitait quant à l'explication qu'il allait fournir.

- Marcher à leurs côtés ne les aidera pas, avait-il finalement expliqué, le ton ferme.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'arrière, voyant que les Hobbits tremblaient de la tête aux pieds, et que les Hommes luttaient pour se faire un passage parmi la congère. L'elfe l'entraîna par le bras, et Dùen pensa qu'il venait peut-être de perdre patience.

Ils avancèrent avec aisance sur le côté, malgré la bourrasque désormais chargée de glace. Le gel lui fouettait le visage, et Dùen ne put retenir une grimace ; sa capuche semblait être inutile, car le vent lui arrivait de face. Elle fut prise de frissons, le froid gagnant son corps de Semi-elfe ; et elle se demanda si Legolas ressentait le froid autant qu'elle.

- Mais où est donc passé le Soleil ? Avait-elle marmonné, repensant à la douce chaleur qui avait effleuré son visage, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, le brouillard s'était un peu dissipé, dévoilant l'Ombre qui siégeait au dessus de leurs tête. Les nuages étaient noirs, emplis de colère et de violence. Legolas posa une main froide sur son épaule.

- Désirez-vous que j'amène le Soleil, _Gwînith_ ?

Elle vit de l'amusement dans ses yeux, et malgré elle, Dùen esquissa un sourire ; consciente qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral. Gandalf fut comme pris au jeu, et ajouta :

- Legolas _Vertefeuille_, allez donc chercher le Soleil, qu'il nous réchauffe !

L'elfe sourit à son tour, et avec un geste de la main, il ajouta :

- Dans ce cas, adieu, je vais à la recherche du Soleil !

Et avant que Dùen ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il l'avait dépassée et s'était mis à courir aisément sur le banc de neige. Il disparut derrière un rocher brillant de glace. Elle entendit le Nain marmonner dans sa barbe, et la Semi-elfe sourit un peu, amusée par la plaisanterie de l'elfe de la Forêt Noire. Mais au fond d'elle, se demandait d'où il puisait ses forces, car elle-même était assiégée par la fatigue et le froid.

Le sourire sur le visage de Dùen s'effaça alors que Legolas revenait vers eux, sa figure sombre, et ses pas mesurés. Il s'arrêta devant Gandalf et articula :

- Il y a une voix sinistre dans les airs.

Un tonnerre retentit soudain entre les Montagnes, et Dùen sursauta. Et comme l'avait dit Legolas, une voix parvint à ses oreilles, une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue.

« _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya !_ »

Les mots résonnaient dans le ravin juste à côté d'elle, mais aussi dans sa tête, bien qu'elle n'en comprenait le sens. La phrase se répétait, encore et encore.

Un éclair éclata au dessus de leurs têtes, faisant tomber rocs et blocs de glaces sur le sentier qu'ils empruntaient. Dùen eut à peine le temps de s'écarter du ravin, qu'un rocher s'écrasa juste devant elle, le choc la repoussant en arrière. Son dos cogna contre la paroi rocheuse, et elle ravala un gémissement. Dùen s'agrippa à la roche gelée derrière elle, et toussa, le souffle coupé par le choc.

- C'est Saroumane ! Avait alors crié Gandalf.

- Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche, avait hurlé Aragorn de l'autre bout du groupe, il faut faire demi-tour !

La Semi-elfe reprit lentement son souffle, une main plaquée contre sa poitrine, implorant ses poumons de fonctionner de nouveau.

- Non ! Avait grondé Gandalf.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la falaise et implora la Montagne de se calmer :

- _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith !_

Mais cela sembla être en vain, car la voix de Saroumane prenait de l'ampleur. Dùen pouvait sentir les roches résonner et trembler, le vent s'acharner sur la Communauté. Inquiète, son regard se dirigea alors vers les Hobbits, collés aux deux Hommes, sous leurs capes, cherchant désespérément un brin de chaleur. Leurs lèvres étaient bleues, et étaient secouées par de violents tremblements. Boromir, qui avait Pippin et Merry à ses côtés, s'écria :

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, passons par la Trouée du Rohan, et faisons un détour par ma Cité !

- Passer par _Minas Tirith_ nous emmènerait trop près de l'Isengard, défendit Gandalf.

- Ce sera la Mort des Hobbits ! Hurla Boromir, les yeux implorants.

Le Magicien Gris posa ses yeux sur les Hobbits, comprenant les dires du Capitaine du Gondor. Un silence s'installa dans la Communauté, bientôt brisé par un autre éclair. Le tonnerre retentit dans le Col de la Montagne, si bien que Dùen était abasourdie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais elle vit Legolas agripper brusquement Gandalf et le plaquer contre la paroi, juste à côté d'elle.

Un lourd manteau de neige s'abattit sur la Communauté, et Dùen laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant d'être totalement recouverte par la glace. La Semi-elfe paniqua ; coincée entre la solide roche, et la lourde glace. L'air commençait à lui manquer, elle ouvrit la bouche, en quête désespérée d'oxygène, mais ne fit qu'avaler de la neige. Son angoisse ne fit que grimper, alors qu'elle entendait des voix à la surface : Boromir en train de compter les têtes présentes, Pippin en train de tousser. La main de Dùen essaya de se faire un chemin vers la surface, sa peau brûlait au contact de la glace.

Finalement, une poigne brusque et soudaine la tira hors de la neige, et Dùen inspira une grande bouffée d'air, se sentant un peu étourdie. On déblayait la glace autour d'elle, et une grosse main lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faisant tomber toute la neige qui y était resté. Prise de vertiges, Dùen se laissa tomber en arrière, s'appuyant contre un monticule de neige. En face d'elle, Gimli la toisait avec inquiétude.

- Ça va, l'amie ? Avait-il articulé.

Dùen hocha la tête, incapable de formuler un seul mot, son souffle étant saccadé. Une bourrasque à glacer le sang la réveilla de sa transe. Legolas s'était approché et avait hoché la tête en direction du Nain. Ce dernier répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Je crois que l'amie est un peu secouée, avait-il expliqué en indiquant Dùen d'un mouvement de tête.

Legolas tourna la tête vers elle, et ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude ; la Semi-elfe lui fit un signe de la main et déclara :

- Je vais bien.

Mais sa voix tremblait si fort, que ses mots semblèrent faux, même à son oreille. Elle frissonnait de la tête aux pieds, la neige était passée sous ses vêtements et lui brûlait. Ses mains étaient si engourdies, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être paralysée.

Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit que les Hobbits étaient dans le même état, engourdis, affaiblis et gelés. Gandalf secoua en vain son chapeau, retirant un peu de neige et grimaça.

- Nous ne pouvons pas demeurer ici, répéta Boromir en serrant les deux Hobbits contre lui.

- Si nous ne ne pouvons passer sur la Montagne, nous pouvons passer par dessous ! S'exclama le Nain, en tapant le sol de sa hache.

Un malaise s'installa et Dùen regarda vaguement les traits de Legolas se crisper, Gandalf aussi, semblait arborer un air sombre à la remarque de Gimli. Ce dernier compléta :

- Passons par les Mines de la Moria !

Un autre vent violent les secoua et elle vit l'hésitation sur le visage du Magicien Gris, il regardait les Hobbits trembler et il ferma les yeux.

- Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider, déclara-t-il avec lenteur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Frodon, à demi emmitouflé dans sa cape, contre Aragorn. Lui aussi, regarda ses amis Hobbits avant d'énoncer :

- Nous passerons par les Mines.

Le sang dans les veines de Dùen se glaça, se remémorant les dires d'Aragorn et Legolas, quelques jours plus tôt. L'elfe s'était vivement tourné vers le Magicien, il l'implora :

- _Mithrandir—..._

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, avait annoncé Gandalf, ignorant l'interpellation de Legolas.

Ce dernier se dit rien, mais détourna le regard, une vague de colère et d'amertume avait traversé ses yeux. Le seul véritablement réjoui par cette nouvelle était Gimli, qui s'empressa de donner un (amical mais violent) coup de coude à la Semi-elfe.

- Vous allez découvrir le Palais des Nains, l'amie !

Et avec un sourire satisfait dans sa barbe, il s'en alla, incitant le reste du groupe à faire demi-tour. Gandalf suivit et ne dit rien, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le dernier à marcher fut Legolas, qui demeurait lui aussi pensif.

Dùen allait le suivre à son tour lorsqu'une étrange lueur l'interpella. Elle plissa les yeux, et tendit péniblement la main vers l'objet scintillant. C'était une chaîne bien familière qui se trouvait entre ses doigts ; et avec précaution elle souleva l'objet. _La Pierre_ était sombre, noire comme la nuit. La Semi-elfe fronça les sourcils, n'était-ce pas son pendentif ? Il devait être tombé de la poche de Gandalf alors que la neige s'était abattue sur eux. Avec grande prudence, elle glissa à son tour, l_a Pierre_ dans sa poche, et pour une quelconque raison, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle.

- _Gwînith._

Elle sursauta, et par réflexe, mit ses mains dans son dos, cachant un objet invisible. Elle voyait Legolas l'attendre, quelques mètres plus loin. Dùen ne sut jamais s'il avait vu, ce jour-là, qu'elle avait récupéré sa Pierre ; mais dans ses yeux, elle était sûre d'y avoir vu du soupçon, de l'inquiétude et de la désapprobation.

Mais quelque soit ce qu'il avait vu, il ne commenta pas et l'invita à suivre le reste de la Communauté. Et comme elle l'eut prédit, la descente fut bien moins pénible qu'à l'aller, comme si une force supérieure les encourageait à se diriger dans les Mines. Un autre mauvais pressentiment la saisit. Ses oreilles captaient des bribes de Sindarin, échangé par Aragorn et Legolas. Ils semblaient être en désaccord sur un sujet, et Dùen eut beau ne pas parler le Langage elfique, elle put aisément deviner qu'il s'agissait de la Moria.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis, et le malaise de Dùen grandit. Elle fut surprise de remarquer que lorsque les nuages s'étaient dissipés, ils avaient laissé place, non pas au Soleil, mais à la nuit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute notion du temps sur ce sentier de Caradhras, et elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule, car elle entendait les Hobbits parler. « _Est-ce donc un déjeuner ou un dîner ?_ » avait questionné sérieusement Pippin. Les autres Hobbits semblaient confus, et cette question lança une sorte de débat parmi les habitants de la Comté. Cela amusait quelque peu Dùen, mais elle ne le montra pas, car la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient l'inquiétait plus que tout. Et les marmonnements incessants de Gandalf la confortaient dans cette idée.

La neige avait disparu, mais ses vêtements, comme ceux des autres membres, étaient trempés. Le froid ne l'avait pas quittée, et elle se contenait constamment de laisser sa mâchoire trembloter.

- Gandalf, interpella Sam, les yeux conjurants, nous devons nous arrêter de marcher.

Le Magicien Gris l'observa un instant, puis les Hobbits, tour à tour. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur Dùen, qui malgré elle, s'était enveloppée dans sa cape, essayant de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Gandalf laissa échapper un soupir, résigné.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il, arrêtons-nous ici et allumons un feu.

- Pas de feu, Legolas interjeta.

Dùen s'était vivement tournée vers lui, comme les autres membres de la Communauté. Gandalf plissa les yeux, et l'interrogea en silence.

- _Mithrandir_, nous sommes recherchés, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sinistre.

- Recherchés, vous dites ? Répéta Merry avec inquiétude.

L'elfe hocha la tête, et se concentra au loin, dans une forêt qui avoisinait le pied de la Montagne, à quelques lieux d'eux. La Semi-elfe suivit son regard, espérant elle aussi, apercevoir la Menace. Elle eut beau observer, elle ne vit rien. Ses oreilles, par contre, captèrent un cri d'animal, au loin. Un cri qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant, c'était rauque et terrifiant.

Elle pivota vers Legolas, ne retenant pas un frisson, qui remonta le long de son échine. L'air alarmée, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Legolas ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours braqués vers la Forêt devant eux. Le Poney Bill, qui avait été jusqu'à présent docile et silencieux, se mit à hennir, les oreilles tirées vers l'arrière ; et il ne faisait aucun doute que lui aussi, sentait quelque chose. Gandalf s'était rapidement approché de l'elfe blond, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton urgent alors qu'Aragorn susurrait des paroles rassurantes au Poney en _Sindarin._

- Des Loups, commença Legolas d'un ton sombre, mais je ne suis pas sûr, _Mithrandir._

Soudainement angoissée, Dùen regarda Gandalf et Legolas, tour à tour ; ne comprenant pas l'ampleur du Danger qui les guettait. Le Magicien et l'elfe échangèrent des paroles silencieuses, et Gandalf se tourna enfin vers le reste de la Communauté.

- Cherchons un autre endroit pour nous reposer, nous sommes bien trop exposés ici.

Aragorn et Boromir hochèrent la tête docilement, et furent les premiers à repartir en quête d'un abri pour la nuit. Dùen, elle, était paralysée.

- Ce sont les _Loups du Mordor_, chuchota Legolas à son attention, ne nous éternisons pas ici, ils nous ont peut être déjà flairés.

Il lui saisit le bras, et l'entraîna vers le sentier qui descendait vers la lisière de la Forêt. La Semi elfe pouvait sentir son propre coeur secouer la totalité de son corps, chaque battement était comme un tremblement de terre. Et elle se maudit. Elle maudit son corps d'être si faible à ce moment précis. Le mauvais pressentiment la rongeait. C'était une sensation presque douloureuse et incroyablement pesante. Quelque part, elle n'avait pas envie de descendre, elle avait l'impression d'accourir dans un piège. Plus, ils descendaient, plus sa peau était brûlée par des flammes invisibles. Comme si un brasier ardent les attendait en bas. La Semi elfe tira sur son bras, et Legolas s'arrêta.

- _Legolas_, appela-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris, et pendant un moment, elle pensa l'avoir offensé en l'appelant sans son Titre. Elle secoua sa tête en négation.

- Il ne faut pas aller en bas, implora-t-elle, il ne faut pas aller en bas.

Ses propres mots la surprirent, et Legolas la toisa curieusement un instant. Et étrangement, même si Dùen ne pouvait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, l'elfe de la Forêt Noire sembla comprendre et hocha la tête avec inquiétude.

- Il faut arrêter les autres, conclut-il, venez, _Gwînith._

Mais à peine furent-ils arrivés en bas, qu'un grognement sauvage les interpella. A la lisière de la forêt, se trouvaient des paires d'yeux luisants dans le noir. D'un coup brusque, Legolas poussa la Semi-elfe en arrière, et les deux Hommes firent de même avec les Hobbits. Puis, une bête s'approcha dangereusement dans la lumière de la lune, révélant sa répugnante et menaçante forme. Ce n'était pas un simple Loup, et Dùen le savait. Il était bien plus grand, plus imposant, et ses yeux... Ses yeux reflétaient ceux de son Maître, ils reflétaient les flammes et l'Ombre du Mal. Une flèche lui traversa soudain le cou, et la Bête tomba à pic devant le groupe. Dùen ne fut pas surprise de trouver Legolas, l'arc en main.

Ce fut soudainement le chaos.

Plusieurs bêtes sortirent de l'Ombre, et bondirent violemment sur la Communauté. Aragorn dégaina son épée et fut le premier à être en contact avec l'une des bêtes. D'un geste rapide et précis, il trancha la gorge de la créature, qui se mit à gémir bruyamment.

De l'autre côté, elle pouvait voir le Maître Nain agiter sa hache devant un autre Loup, et malgré le brouhaha ambiant, elle pouvait l'entendre provoquer la bête : « _Viens goûter à ma hache, cabot ! _». Boromir, quant à lui, hurlait des jurons à l'égard du Mordor et de l'Oeil, repoussant une créature avec son grand bouclier.

Une vague d'adrénaline parcourut le sang de la Semi-elfe, elle se leva d'un coup, oubliant son coeur, qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Saisissant les deux lames dans son dos, elle accourut vers le conflit, et trouva une bête qui semblait grandement intéressée par les quatre Hobbits, restés en retrait. La créature grogna alors que Dùen la prit par surprise, sa lame transperçant un de ses côtés. Mais le coup porté n'était apparemment pas suffisant, car la Bête se tourna vivement, avec rage. Elle ouvrit sa gueule et hurla, laissant apparaître ses crocs aiguisés.

La Semi-elfe asséna un deuxième coup de lame, directement dans une patte avant de la Bête, qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Dùen esquiva, in extremis, une morsure en retirant vivement son bras, mais tomba ridiculement en arrière, son pied pris dans un trou, entre deux roches. La panique l'envahit, elle essaya de défaire son pied de la fissure, en vain ; sa cheville était coincée et lacérée par les arêtes tranchantes de la pierre. Elle était piégée.

La Bête ouvrit sa gueule en grand, et s'approcha promptement, avec violence. Dùen ferma les yeux et grimaça, attendant la douloureuse morsure qui allait sûrement déchirer son corps.

Mais cette douleur ne vint pas. La Bête tomba brusquement au sol, abattue, à quelques centimètres de Dùen. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir tremblotant. Elle regarda le Nain retirer la hache du crâne de l'animal brutalement. Il avait posé sa main sur sa hanche et dit :

- Jamais auparavant, je n'aurais fait ça pour un _elfe. _

Puis il émit un rire rauque avant de se tourner vers une autre bête, il lui asséna un rapide coup de hache et se tourna de nouveau vers la Semi-elfe, toujours assise au sol.

- Vous les elfes êtes des êtres trop délicats, ce qu'il faut c'est de la force brute ! Expliqua-t-il.

En d'autres circonstances, Dùen aurait sûrement esquissé un sourire, mais les Loups continuaient d'approcher, et son pied demeurait bloqué dans la roche. Legolas apparut à ses côtés, et cria à l'encontre de Gandalf :

- Il y en d'autres, en grand nombre ; il nous faut partir !

De l'autre côté du groupe, elle entendait Gandalf marmonner des paroles inconnues, appuyé sur son bâton. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait, mais il semblait concentré. Un contact la ramena à la réalité. Legolas avait tiré sur son bras pour la relever, sûrement dans l'optique de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Elle ne put retenir un cri, entre surprise et douleur. La fureur envahit les yeux de Legolas, et elle le vit observer sa cheville un moment.

- Êtes-vous inconsciente, _Gwînith_ ? siffla-t-il sévèrement.

Le Semi-elfe ne sut répondre, la situation l'ayant rendue confuse. Au loin, elle pouvait détecter d'autres cris de Loups, et elle savait qu'ils approchaient. Ignorant la fureur de l'elfe devant elle, elle lui agrippa le bras et lui dit :

- ... laissez-moi, et partez !

On aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait preuve d'un grand courage, qu'elle était un héros. Mais au fond d'elle, la peur d'une mort certaine la secoua. C'était pour elle, la plus terrible des sensations. Et en un siècle, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose, un tel désespoir. Pendant quelques secondes, elle savait que c'était la fin ; elle savait que ces instants étaient sûrement les derniers. Et sans le savoir, elle était comme déjà morte à l'intérieur ; une coquille vide, sans espoir.

Il repoussa sa main vivement, et ne lui dit rien. Mais contrairement à son silence, son visage trahissait sa colère ; il la fusillait du regard si intensément, qu'elle regretta presque ses paroles. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Aragorn s'était agenouillé de l'autre côté. Il regardait avec un inquiétude le pied coincé entre les deux roches. Son visage dégoulinait de sueur et ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués contre ses tempes. Il poussa Legolas légèrement et prit sa place.

Dùen grimaça alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur sa cheville ensanglantée. Ce n'était pas une si vilaine blessure, mais la pression des arêtes coupantes était loin d'être agréable. La Semi-elfe nota qu'il essayait d'être doux, même dans cette situation, aussi urgente soit-elle. Ses mains étaient entachées de sang noir, encore chaud et putride ; elle détourna le regard, dégoûtée par le contexte, et par sa propre peur.

Un autre cri de loup retentit, et elle vit Legolas se relever, l'arc déjà en main, prêt à tirer. La flèche était dirigée vers le noir de la forêt. Et ce fut soudain le silence.

Un silence pesant, un calme avant la tempête.

Elle sentait son pied frotter inconfortablement contre la roche. Et elle regardait autour d'elle ; Boromir, les quatre Hobbits et Gimli étaient en arrière et regardaient autour d'eux, alertes. Les yeux de la Semi-elfe se posèrent sur le Magicien, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment ; ses yeux sombres braqués sur la forêt.

Un geste brusque et douloureux la ramena. Elle avait laissé échappé un cri de surprise, et remarqua avec soulagement que son pied était en dehors de la roche. Aussitôt cependant, Aragorn la tira, la mettant de nouveau sur pieds.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? Avait-il demandé.

Dùen hocha la tête, essayant de réprimer son soulagement et ses tremblements. Son désespoir, si fort quelques minutes auparavant, s'était atténué, laissant place à un certain soulagement. Soulagement, qui fut pour le moins, bref.

Une paire d'yeux luisait à nouveau entre les branches. Et personne n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit. La forêt prit feu.

Littéralement.

Les branches et les feuilles des arbres étaient devenus des brasiers ardents. La chaleur émise par l'incendie les fit reculer. On put entendre les Loups gémir, crier, et s'enfuir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eut plus que le cliquetis des flammes.

Personne ne sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait alors. Gandalf se racla la gorge et ajusta son chapeau. Ses yeux étaient sombres, et reflétaient les flammes.

- Ils ne reviendront pas, affirma-t-il avec une voix étrange, allons trouver un abri.

Un murmure traversa la Communauté. Etait-ce bien Gandalf qui avait fait cela ? Boitant légèrement, Dùen suivit Aragorn, qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Elle eut beau lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il semblait insister et l'avait entraînée avec lui. La Semi-elfe jeta un dernier regard derrière elle la Forêt en feu, les cadavres des Bêtes sur le sol, ce dernier, entaché de sang noir comme la nuit... Elle eut le sentiment que jamais elle n'oublierait cette horrible image. Et pour la première fois dans cette quête, elle comprit le Danger qui les guettait. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas au courant des périls qu'elle risquait de rencontrer. Mais ils étaient bien plus que réels à ce moment ; et cette vérité la frappait. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être tourmentée par une telle révélation, les quatre Hobbits étaient étrangement silencieux, leurs traits tirés par la fatigue, la faim, et la peur.

Personne ne parla sur le chemin vers l'abri. Et dès qu'ils eurent trouvé, le silence demeura. Dùen s'endormit rapidement cette nuit-là, consciente que, encore au loin, la forêt s'embrasait.

Au petit matin, une voix la tira de son sommeil. C'était Aragorn qui parlait avec Gandalf, tous deux fumant à leur pipe. Ils étaient dos à la Communauté, et faisaient face à la forêt encore fumante. L'odeur de brûlé avait envahi ses poumons, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que ses organes étaient remplis de cendres.

- ... le brasier de la Moria n'en sera pas moins ardent, je le crains, avait chuchoté Gandalf.

- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le choix, articula Aragorn, nous avons eu la preuve hier qu'il n'était pas sûr de traverser _Hollin_.

Dùen ferma les yeux, soudainement éblouie par le Soleil levant. Sa douce chaleur caressa son visage, mais elle comprit alors les dires de Frodon. Son coeur ne pouvait être réconforté ; comme si la peur qu'elle avait ressenti la veille ne pouvait être défaite.

Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement,

et les paroles de Frodon résonnèrent dans sa tête : « _Ce Soleil ne me rappelle que les flammes... Les flammes qui brûlent dans l'Oeil du Mal._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le Quatrième chapitre du Contrat<strong> ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Et avant toute chose, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos supers commentaires, ils font vraiment plaisir.  
>Les passages du Soleil avec Legolas, et celui de l'Attaque des Ouargues, sont tirés du Livre ; et il était intéressant pour moi d'essayer de les incorporer dans la Fiction ! Aussi, n'en voulez pas trop à Dùen, la pauvre a eut une dure journée... Ces évènements vont néanmoins grandement l'influencer dans le futur...<p>

N'hésitez pas à reviewer encore !  
>xoxo,<p>

**Netphis.**


	6. CHAPITRE V — Le Lac Noir

**CHAPITRE V . Le Lac Noir**

* * *

><p>Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement, et les paroles de Frodon résonnèrent dans sa tête : « <em>Ce Soleil ne me rappelle que les flammes... Les flammes qui brûlent dans l'Oeil du Mal.<em> »

« - Nous allons pourtant devoir nous frayer un passage entre les Montagnes Brumeuses et Hollin.

La voix de Gandalf la fit rouvrir les yeux ; elle toisa le Magicien, dos à elle, à contrejour. Une épaisse fumée s'était échappée de sa bouche alors qu'il avait parlé.

- J'aurais dû me douter que nous trouverions ces Ouargues, marmonna Gandalf avec une pointe de regret, car l'ancienne Cité d'_Hollin_ n'est désormais habitée que par le Mal.

- Ce sont plutôt eux qui nous ont trouvés, je le crains, rectifia Aragorn d'un ton pensif.

Après un moment de silence, Dùen vit Aragorn changer sensiblement de position, il semblait hésitant quant à formuler ses pensées. Il finit néanmoins par parler :

- Ils sont là pour l'Anneau, commença-t-il presque dans un murmure, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils convoitent.

Le sang dans les veines de Dùen se glaça, comprenant très bien là où le Dunedain voulait en venir. Dans sa poche, la Pierre était soudainement brûlante, lourde.

- Les _Palantìri_ sont des artefacts plus convoités que ce que vous pouvez imaginer, énonça le Magicien tout bas, Sauron et Saroumane sont obnubilés par une soif de Pouvoir insatiable. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Les mercenaires, peut importe qu'ils viennent de Forochel ou d'Harad, sont aveuglés par la même soif.

Le coeur de la Semi-elfe s'emballa dans sa poitrine, si fort, qu'elle crut qu'il était en mesure de réveiller le reste de la Communauté, encore endormie. Etrangement, le mot «_Forochel_» résonnait incessamment dans sa tête, comme si son âme reconnaissait ce nom et ses terres.

- J'ai chargé Legolas de la surveiller, articula discrètement Gandalf, même si l'Anneau reste la priorité de cette Quête.

Dùen resta figée.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et fut partagée entre colère et honte. N'était-elle pas capable de se défendre seule ? N'avait-elle pas fait ses preuves ? N'avait-elle pas gagné la confiance de ses compagnons ?

Elle releva les yeux vers l'elfe qui était assis à côté d'elle, silencieux. Dùen fut surprise de le trouver le dos appuyé contre un rocher, les yeux rivés vers elle. Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il la regarde, mais fronça rapidement les sourcils. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient vides, aucune émotion peinte sur son visage. Et bien qu'il eut les yeux fixés sur elle, la Semi-elfe eut l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle se rassit lentement et silencieusement, l'observant alors que son regard n'avait pas bougé. Une vague d'inquiétude l'envahit et elle agita une main devant son regard creux.

- Ne le touchez pas.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Aragorn, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage.

- C'est ainsi que dorment les elfes, expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'ignoriez-vous ?

Dùen laissa tomber sa main au sol et regarda Aragorn, incrédule ; puis toisa de nouveau l'elfe soit-disant endormi. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et il l'observa silencieusement. Derrière lui, Gandalf s'était éclipsé, et le Soleil brillait fortement.

- Venez, il lui indiqua l'extérieur de l'abri, il faut soigner votre blessure d'hier.

* * *

><p>La Semi-elfe hocha fébrilement la tête, et, lançant un dernier regard à l'elfe inerte, suivit Aragorn en dehors de l'abri. Il avait saisi sa gourde et se dirigeait vers un groupe d'arbres, quelques mètres plus loin. Dùen se stoppa net, ses yeux attirés par l'autre côté de la vallée. La Forêt fumait encore, et les arbres étaient noircis, si fort, que la perspective donnait l'impression à Dùen qu'elle se trouvait sur la berge d'un immense Lac Noir. Un Lac de cendres et de braises.<p>

Elle se ressaisit néanmoins, tournant son attention sur le Rôdeur, qui avait soigneusement cueilli une herbe. Il l'écrasa contre une roche, et ajouta un peu d'eau pour rendre la mixture plus liquide et homogène. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et saisit sa cheville avec douceur. Elle arborait des couleurs bleues et violettes, mais la douleur n'était pas insoutenable.

- Vous ne connaissez donc vraiment rien des elfes, exposa-t-il sans relever la tête.

Piquée à vif et de mauvaise humeur, Dùen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Elle rétorqua :

- Et vous semblez vous y connaître plus que vous ne le devriez.

La phrase lui avait échappée, et elle dût admettre qu'elle s'en voulait quelque peu de lui parler ainsi, alors qu'il était en train de soigner sa blessure de la veille avec patience. Il avait vaguement relevé la tête vers elle, et avait retroussé ses lèvres, amer.

- J'ai été en partie élevé par le Seigneur Elrond, justifia-t-il, c'est de cette éducation que je tire mes connaissances.

Dùen ne dit rien, en fait, elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, elle hocha la tête et murmura un bref remerciement avant de faire demi-tour vers l'abri. Un bruit l'interpella cependant.

La Pierre était tombée de sa poche et s'était écrasée contre le sol rocheux. La Semi-elfe regarda le pendentif à ses pieds, et remarqua avec horreur qu'Aragorn toisait la Pierre tout aussi intensément qu'elle. Elle grimaça et maudit le bijou d'être tombé ainsi.

- Je pensais que Gandalf était le seul en possession de cette _Pierre_, avait-il dit après un moment de silence.

Elle ne répondit rien, ressentant soudain l'extrême envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le regard du Rôdeur était noir, et désapprobateur. Il la dépassa à grands pas et Dùen s'agrippa à la manche de sa chemise. Il se stoppa et la regarda avec surprise.

- Je l'ai car je veux savoir, implora-t-elle, je suis consciente des risques. J'ai certes fait des erreurs par le passé, mais cette Pierre... c'est une partie de moi !

Elle relâcha lentement la manche du Rôdeur et continua :

- C'est le Passé que j'ignore, mais c'est aussi un Futur que je souhaiterais éclaircir. Je veux juste savoir.

Elle continua à le regarder, le regard implorant. Il laissa échapper un soupir et tourna la tête vers la Forêt de cendres.

- Soit, accorda-t-il résigné, mais faites attention, Dùen.

Il continua son chemin, mais s'arrêta au bout de deux pas seulement. Il se tourna légèrement, ne laissant apparaître qu'une partie de son visage, et il la mit en garde :

- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de faire tomber cette _Pierre_ devant le Magicien Gris, il serait furieux d'apprendre que vous l'avez récupérée... S'il ne le sait pas encore.

Sur ces mots, il rejoint l'abri, laissant Dùen seule.

Seule devant l'immense Lac Noir encore fumant. Cette image lui fit tilt, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. C'était comme si son coeur reconnaissait cette vue, comme si cette étendue Noire lui était familière. Un sentiment de déclic, de déjà-vu.

Essayant de vaincre cette sensation, presque malsaine, elle se baissa pour saisir le pendentif. La Pierre brillait et étincelait au soleil de l'Aube. Son pouce effleura lentement un de ses irréguliers contours.

_Et l'étendue d'arbres calcinés se transforma soudain en une surface parfaitement lisse et opaque. C'était un Lac Noir. _

_Un Lac bordé de berges blanches et brillantes. Le brouillard était lourd et le silence régnait. Un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage, et elle se remémora son trajet de la veille, à travers la neige de Caradhras. Elle frissonna ; des cris étouffés et un tumulte perturba le calme de l'eau noire. _

_C'était un bateau d'architecture elfique, en simple bois, qui coulait. La tempête juste au dessus de lui, faisait rage. Les éclairs, la grêle et les nuages noirs le menaçaient sans cesse. Et il coulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement dans le sinistre lac. _

_Le Lac Noir et le froid s'atténuèrent pourtant, et Dùen fut comme projetée en arrière, en dehors d'une vaste vasque remplie d'eau brillante et pure. Elle était penchée au dessus de cette eau, mais elle remarqua avec horreur que ce n'était pas son reflet qu'elle voyait. Elle y vit une série d'images incohérentes et confuses, des scènes de batailles, du feu, de grands arbres majestueux, emplis de lumière. Elle détacha ses yeux de la vasque et rencontra ceux d'une femme. Grande, la chevelure blonde, presque argentée. Elle était magnifique, mais ses yeux traduisaient un grand froid, inconfortable et impressionnant. Une voix retentit alors, en échos dans sa tête :_

_« Il faut les séparer. »_

_Dùen ouvrit la bouche, mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortit :_

_- Séparez-les. »_

Les yeux de Dùen se rouvrirent vivement et elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de tousser. La Forêt brûlée fumait encore, et elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne l'eut vue avec la Pierre. La Pierre.

Elle était dans le creux de sa main, son poing résolument fermé. Une perle de sueur dégoulina le long de sa tempe. La Pierre brillait encore, et à l'intérieur un nuage gris, comme une légère fumée, s'était installée. Sans plus attendre, elle fourra le bijou dans sa poche et se frotta les yeux. Que Diable avait-elle vu ? Le Lac gelé, puis la large vasque d'eau. L'elfe à la chevelure argentée. Et puis les mots qui se répétaient sans cesse : « _Séparez-les_ ».

Cette voix, était presque familière, bien que Dùen ne sut dire avec précision d'où elle l'avait entendue. Les sourcils froncés, elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec son Passé ? Sa mère ? Et puis, séparer quoi ?

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, et plus elle y songeait, plus son esprit était confus et sombre. L'exercice était si pénible que son cerveau semblait marteler contre la paroi de son crâne, provoquant une migraine atroce.

Elle se laissa presque tomber contre la roche, et s'assit mollement. Elle encercla son tronc de ses propres bras et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine. Les hypothèses les plus folles se bousculaient abondamment dans sa tête, et elle dû prendre quelques minutes pour y ré-instaurer le calme et la logique. Elle resta alors silencieuse un moment, les yeux rivés vers la fumée qui montait lentement dans le ciel gris. Ses oreilles d'elfe captèrent un brouhaha dans la direction de l'abri, et elle devina que le reste des membres s'étaient réveillés, et qu'ils allaient devoir reprendre la route sous peu.

Elle entendit Boromir s'exclamer avec inquiétude :

- Les carcasses ont disparues !

- Ce n'était pas des Loups ordinaires, tout le monde, il me semble, l'avait remarqué, s'était renfrogné le Nain.

Dùen tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils.

- Les _Ouargues_, avait simplement déclaré Gandalf non loin de la Semi-elfe.

Dùen se retourna vivement, ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher avant qu'il n'eut parlé. Il la toisait étrangement, et elle ne put déchiffrer son regard. La culpabilité la fit baisser les yeux, qui se posèrent alors sur ses genoux.

- Mettons-nous en route, il faut atteindre la Porte de la Moria avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec hâte, sans laisser le temps aux autres de poser des questions. Pippin s'est pourtant approché du Magicien alors que Dùen se relevait.

- Que font de telles créatures ici, Gandalf ?

Il avait son sac sur son dos, et était prêt à lever le camp. Et alors que Gandalf commençait à marcher, il lui emboîta le pas.

- La Cité d'_Hollin_ était une cité elfique _Nòldor_ du Deuxième Âge, Peregrin Touque, commença à expliquer le Magicien.

Dùen finissait de préparer ses affaires, mais pouvait encore l'entendre, malgré la distance qui les séparait.

- Sauron a détruit la Cité, il n'eut que peu de survivants, continua-t-il d'expliquer avec un ton solennel, c'était une des rares sociétés elfes à avoir été en bons termes avec les Nains. Grâce à leur proximité avec _Khazad-dûm_, les échanges commerciaux et sociaux entre les deux races battaient de leur plein. C'est la route elfique qui mène aux Mines que nous allons emprunter aujourd'hui.

Elle vit Pippin hocher la tête avec compréhension alors qu'elle installait et sécurisait son sac sur le dos de Bill. À côté de ce dernier, Legolas arborait une expression amère et solennelle. Sans qu'elle eut le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, il dit :

- J'étais là, _Gwînith_, expliqua-t-il les lèvres pincées, et il fut terrible de voir aussi peu de survivants parmi les miens.

Elle le toisa, surprise.

- Mais, ...n'était-ce pas au Deuxième Âge ? Questionna-t-elle, ahurie.

Il ne lui dit rien et se mit à marcher ; il lui accorda cependant une vague attention. La Semi-elfe secoua sa tête, et l'observa de haut en bas.

- Quel âge avez-vous exactement, Sire ? Demanda-t-elle après un court moment de réflexion.

- Combien me donneriez-vous ?

Son ton était sensiblement amusé, et Dùen nota que cette distraction n'avait pas atteint ses yeux, durs et étranges. La Semi-elfe se renfrogna, et le regarda une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds. Elle tourna sa tête en faisant la moue.

- Au Conseil, vous disiez qu'un siècle était peu, raisonna-t-elle, je dirais... Un millénaire ?

Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage et elle déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il lui adressa un sourire, mais encore une fois, son regard semblait troublé.

- Je vais avoir 2931 ans cette année, finit-il avec un air quelconque.

Dùen le regarda à deux fois, incrédule. Elle eut du mal à garder une expression calme, ses yeux étaient écarquillés ; elle réalisa alors pourquoi il l'avait trouvée si «jeune» au Conseil d'Elrond, une semaine auparavant. La Semi-elfe déglutit difficilement et lui jeta un regard furtif.

- _Oh_, parvint-elle à articuler, cela fait beaucoup d'années.

Elle se maudit d'avoir formulé une telle réponse, maladroite et timide. Il ne dit rien cependant, et son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à une expression vide. Ses yeux, d'habitude bleus, étaient devenus noirs. Noirs et froids comme le Lac bordé de glace.

Un silence maladroit et pesant s'installa dans la Communauté, alors qu'ils traversaient la Forêt. Au début de la route encore pavée, les arbres étaient sombres et calcinés, une lourde odeur de fumée s'en dégageait et la plupart des membres avait placé un tissus devant leur visage, évitant ainsi d'inspirer le nuage gris. Les yeux de Dùen lui piquaient, et elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ils passèrent à côté de ruines. Des pierres qui, autrefois, devaient resplendir de beauté et de majesté, le long de cette route pavée. Dùen sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, le ciel était gris, terne et endeuillé. Le Deuil.

La Semi-elfe jeta un vague coup d'oeil à l'elfe à côté d'elle, était-ce le deuil qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux noirs ? Son air était grave, et son regard était dirigé vers un amas de pierres taillées qui jonchait le chemin. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se disait ; elle voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait, à ce moment précis, ses discrètes expressions étant indéchiffrables. Il se tourna vers, peut-être avait-il senti son regard depuis un certain temps.

- Et votre pied, _Gwînith ?_

Elle observa son expression inintelligible une nouvelle fois avant de hocher la tête, pensive. Après un moment de silence, elle s'arrêta de marcher et il fit de même, l'air interrogateur.

- Si c'est à cause de ce que Gandalf vous a demandé, vous pouvez arrêter.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle nonchalance, qu'elle fut elle-même surprise. L'expression de l'elfe devant elle changea lentement et il finit par froncer les sourcils, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle mentionnait.

- Je ne peux annuler une promesse, réfuta-t-il en relevant légèrement le menton.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je sais me défendre et je pense avoir fait mes preuves, rétorqua-t-elle plus bas, pour que les autres membres de la Communauté ne l'entendent pas.

- J'ignore comment vous avez entendu parler de cela mais, si _Mithrandir_ me l'a demandé, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, Dùen.

Ignorant son air agacé et amer, il continua de marcher en lui lançant un dernier regard ; ses yeux sombres lui avaient balayé le visage et ses sourcils étaient resté froncés. Puis, à sa plus grande stupeur, ses yeux noirs s'étaient furtivement posés sur la poche du veston de la Semi-elfe.

Une fois qu'il eut fait quelques pas, Dùen releva une main tremblante, qui se posa sur sa poche. La _Pierre_ la brûlait, comme si elle essayait de lui faire passer un message, aussi obscur soit-il. La crainte et la culpabilité l'envahirent alors ; savait-il qu'elle était en possession de l'éclat ?

Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle n'aimait pas cette omniscience qui émanait de lui ; les elfes n'étaient pas capables de plonger dans les âmes, avait-il dit ? Dùen recommençait à en douter. L'idée qu'il savait et devinait tout d'elle la révulsait. Elle-même n'était pas capable de savoir ce qu'elle était vraiment ; comment aurait-il pu en avoir connaissance ? Etait-ce à cause de son sang dilué ? De son éducation parmi les Hommes ?

Un léger bruit derrière elle la surprit. Elle avait eu beau se retourner, elle ne vit que la route abandonnée, vide et floue, car la fumée s'y était aisément propagée. La Semi-elfe eut la chair de poule et frotta machinalement son bras dans le sens de la longueur. Elle repensa aux Ouargues de la veille, leur regard de feu, leurs crocs acérés... et cette pensée la rendit presque malade.

Voyant que les autres membres de la Communauté étaient désormais éloignés, elle accourut les rejoindre, sentant cette présence malsaine et intrigante dans son dos.

Il était environ midi lorsque la Communauté s'était arrêtée pour déjeuner. Une pause grandement appréciée par les Hobbits, qui, par habitude, préparait un modeste repas pour le reste des membres. Dùen les voyait s'agiter et s'activer en chuchotant, sûrement par peur de perturber l'inconfortable et éternel silence qui s'était une nouvelle fois installé. Les expressions étaient ternes et fermées autour du petit feu ; et il semblait que seul Gimli était en bonne forme à ce moment là.

Dùen se leva soudain, attirant l'attention des autres sur elle. Elle désigna du doigt une partie de la forêt avant de déclarer :

- Il y a une rivière non loin d'ici, me semblerait-il, je vais me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Et sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la dite source d'eau. Comme elle l'eut prédit, elle trouva une mince rivière entre de grands arbres gris, comme presque morts. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces terres, que Dùen n'aimait guère ; ce constant sentiment de deuil la tracassait.

Elle aspergea son visage devenu pâle avec de l'eau fraîche et s'assit en tailleur près de l'eau un moment. La Semi-elfe avait besoin de ce moment, seule avec elle-même ; elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était inconfortable au sein de la Communauté. Ces silences pesants à répétition, les regards vides et inquiets de ses compagnons ne faisaient qu'aggraver ses craintes les plus profondes.

Elle repensa à l'expression lugubre inscrite au plus profond des yeux de Legolas, et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Inconsciemment, ou par réflexe en cas de doute, sa main alla saisir son pendentif, coincé dans sa poche. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, il était trop tard.

_Elle était inconfortablement agenouillée, la tête baissée vers le sol. La Semi-elfe retint un cri alors qu'on la fit se relever de force. Deux hommes étaient de chaque côté d'elle, des elfes dans un uniforme vert et gris. Leur poigne était ferme autour de ses épaules et elle grimaça._

_Ce qu'elle vit devant elle la fascinait et l'impressionnait. Sur un haut piédestal se dressait un trône de bois précieux. Les branches s'entrecroisaient délicatement sur le dossier et les accoudoirs étaient lourds et massifs. Un elfe à la chevelure argentée était nonchalamment assis sur le trône et la toisait sévèrement. Dans ses cheveux pâles et scintillants était déposée une couronne de branchages ornée de baies rouges et noires. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de peur l'habitat soudain, et elle en ignora la raison._

_A côté du trône, elle ne manqua pas l'air fermé et âpre d'un autre elfe qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était Legolas, dans un uniforme gris sophistiqué, qui se tenait là, les bras croisés contre son torse. _

_Le Roi se leva soudain de sa chaise, et les images devinrent floues et tremblantes. Elle voyait le Roi hurler et elle ne réussit à capter qu'une partie des violentes paroles :_

_- Une trahison... laisser un Homme entrer en clandestin, et le laisser repartir avec un Objet qui me revint de plein droit ! ... Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour les autres peuples, et vous avez trahi le vôtre ! ... Vous êtes bannie,... vous et le fruit de cette trahison._

_Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans son coeur, et pendant un moment Dùen crût qu'ils le lui avaient transpercé. Le regard de Legolas était sévère, désapprobateur et méfiant. _

_Cette image ne quitta pas son esprit pendant quelques minutes, comme si elle était figée, comme si la machine du temps s'était arrêtée._

Mais cette image se fana lentement, laissant place à celle de la maigre rivière devant laquelle elle était originellement assise. Quand Dùen eut repris complètement connaissance, son coeur se fendit et ses bras tombèrent mollement de chaque côté d'elle.

Elle avait pour habitude de toucher ce pendentif lorsqu'elle était troublée ; quelle ironie, avait-elle alors pensé. Pendant un court instant, Dùen fut tentée d'aller sur le champs rendre la Pierre à Gandalf ; car la tentation de toucher la Pierre était grande, et chaque vision, troublante. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à raisonner avec logique, toutes ces images, ces paroles... Etait-ce un indice ? Etait-ce des fragments de son passé, de ses origines ?

- Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir dit de ne pas toucher cette _Pierre._

Dùen ne put retenir un violent sursaut ; elle se tourna vivement, pour trouver le Magicien Gris appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre mort, les bras croisé. Ce qui la surprit alors le plus, c'est le regard qui lui accordait. La Semi-elfe s'attendait à un regard noir, plein de colère... mais c'était des yeux doux et tristes qui la fixaient.

Elle se levant maladroitement et cacha la Pierre dans son dos, comme une enfant. Honteuse et résignée, elle baissa les yeux et se mit à fixer les cailloux jonchés au sol.

- Dùen, mon enfant, commença-t-il avec douceur.

Sa main s'était gentiment posée sur son épaule, et Dùen releva la tête avec un mélange d'appréhension et de surprise. Il continua cependant :

- Je ne reprendrai pas cette Pierre, comme je l'ai fait auparavant. Car je suis conscient qu'elle fait partie de votre Passé mais...

Dùen fronça vaguement les sourcils, et se demanda comment et pourquoi il avait soudainement changé d'avis. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il se pencha vers elle.

- ... soyez prudente. J'ignore ce que vous y avez vu, tout comme j'ignore ce que vous y verrez. La Pierre ne montre que ce qu'elle désire dévoiler, mais il y a parfois des secrets qui devraient mieux demeurer scellés...

Il marqua une pause et ses yeux énigmatiques plongèrent dans les siens. Furtivement, l'image de Legolas et du Roi de la Forêt Noire lui revinrent en tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- L'Ennemi est partout, et il ne faudrait pas que cette Pierre se retourne contre vous.

Muette, la Semi-elfe le fixa intensément, essayant de camoufler un sentiment de peur et de terreur qui grandissait en elle. Quelque part cependant, la présence de Gandalf était rassurante, presque paternelle ; et ce sentiment familier lui avait manqué. Finalement, son coeur s'allégea alors qu'un léger sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Gandalf, un sourire affectueux.

- Mais j'ai confiance en vous, mon enfant, votre coeur est Bon. Et je sais que ces derniers jours, il a été grandement troublé.

Ses paroles étaient douces et pleines de patience. Malgré elle, Dùen laissa échapper un souffle tremblant ; et toute la pression, la crainte, la culpabilité, l'amertume qui s'étaient accumulées, semblèrent s'alléger. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une larme avait débordé de ses yeux et avait dévalé le long de sa joue rougie. Elle se sentait idiote de pleurer ainsi. Mais elle se sentait aussi plus légère, comme si un lourd fardeau venait d'être hoté de ses épaules. Un autre souffle saccadé s'échappa de sa bouche et elle baissa les yeux.

Il plaça sa main sous son menton, et lui releva la tête.

- Ce sont des temps sombres, Dùen, et il n'est pas bon de perdre espoir.

Il lui tapota la tête gentiment et insista :

- Quoiqu'il arrive... ne perdez pas espoir. »

* * *

><p>Saisie par l'émotion de sa discussion avec Gandalf, Dùen réajusta son sac dans son dos, juste en dessous de ses lames. Et même si ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, elle savait que ses yeux devaient être rougis. Personne ne lui fit remarquer quoique ce soit cependant et une main se posa sur son épaule. Aragorn.<p>

Le Rôdeur lui adressa un léger sourire et l'invita à marcher d'un mouvement de tête. La confusion de Dùen était encore présente, mais c'était un tout autre sentiment qui l'habitait alors. Elle se sentait reconnaissante.

Ils commencèrent leur ascension d'un pan de la Montagne, quittant cette fois-ci la route principale pour rejoindre un petit sentier improvisé. Autour de la Communauté, les arbres avaient disparu, laissant place aux roches et cailloux noirs. La brume ne s'était pas levée et en masquait le sommet. Dùen put malgré tout distinguer un autre vestige s'élever vers le ciel. C'était une partie de pont, restée presque intacte. L'architecture la frappa, c'était très différent de celle des Hommes, mais aussi loin de la délicatesse elfique. Les découpes étaient géométriques, logiques et franches ; presque brutales. À côté d'elle, Gimli semblait trépigner d'impatience en apercevant le même vestige ; sans doute ce monument annonçait qu'ils n'étaient plus bien loin de la Moria.

Ils arrivèrent alors sur un plateau rocheux, et Dùen fut surprise d'y trouver un large plan d'eau. Derrière se dernier, trônait un large et haut mur de roche. Gimli laissa échapper un son admirateur.

« - Le Mur de la Moria, souffla-t-il, obnubilé par le sombre paysage devant lui.

L'attention de Dùen n'était cependant pas dirigée sur ce mur ; ses yeux étaient posé sur le plan d'eau.

C'était un Lac Noir.

Ses berges étaient couvertes de roches sombres et d'une vase visqueuse. Il y avait quelques arbres autour de la source d'eau, mais ils étaient de la couleur de la nuit, leurs branchages étaient morts et nus. Ils contournèrent le lac, et la Semi-elfe ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter plusieurs regards inquiets. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce Lac, quelque chose qui ne l'inspirait guère. L'eau était opaque et sombre, et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était nauséabonde.

Elle bondit alors que Pippin avait glissé, plongeant un de ses pieds dans l'eau répugnante. Boromir l'avait attrapé par les épaules, et l'aida à reprendre son équilibre sur la pierre glissante. De l'autre côté du groupe, elle aperçut Legolas, lui aussi alerte, son arc à la main ; le voir ainsi ne la rassura pas.

Le Nain tapa à tâtons la roche avec sa hache. La Semi-elfe lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Les Portes des Nains sont invisibles quand elles sont fermées, expliqua-t-il.

Son ton, nota Dùen, était presque fier. Mais Gandalf, plus loin, intervint :

- Oui Gimli, et même leurs Maîtres ne peuvent les trouver, si leurs Secrets sont oubliés.

Le Nain se renfrogna.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?

C'était la voix de Legolas. Elle camoufla un sursaut, ne l'ayant pas vu si proche, derrière elle. Il observait les horizons, et sa voix sonnait presque lointaine. Le Nain se mit à marmonner des mots inintelligibles.

Gandalf s'exclama silencieusement, et se mit à caresser la roche devant lui, traçant avec son doigt, les lignes déjà gravées dans la pierre.

- Il nous faudrait un peu de lumière, avait-il murmuré.

Et comme si les Valars l'avaient entendu, les nuages se dissipèrent, la Brume s'était levée, laissant place à la Pleine Lune et sa lumière, presque aussi aveuglante que celle du Soleil.

Dùen observa les inscriptions dans la pierre s'illuminer à leur tour, dessinant une délicate porte, ornée de deux Arbres, grands et majestueux, entrelacés. Comme la plupart des membres de la Communauté, elle resta ébahie un instant, presque admirative. Gandalf souleva son bâton et indiqua les écritures au-dessus de la porte.

- Les inscriptions disent «_ Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, Ami, et entrez_ », énonça-t-il en suivant les écritures de son bâton.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Avait demandé Merry, toujours ébahi devant la Porte.

- Et bien, cher Merry, si vous êtes un Ami, vous dites le mot de passe et vous entrez, expliqua-t-il en indiquant la Porte du doigt.

Il s'avança avec certitude, confiance ; et plaçant le haut de son bâton au centre de la Porte, il s'écria :

- _Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen !_

Rien ne se passa cependant et Dùen ne manqua pas Merry et Pippin en train de s'échanger un regard nerveux. Gandalf se recula cette fois-ci, et leva les mains au ciel. Il récita :

- _Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._

De nouveau, rien ne se produisit.

Un vent frais balaya les cheveux de Dùen.

- Rien ne se passe, constata Pippin avec les lèvres plissées.

La Semi-elfe jeta un regard nerveux en direction du Hobbit, priant pour qu'il évite une autre remarque maladroite. Elle sentait Gandalf s'impatienter devant la Porte alors qu'il essaya plusieurs incantations, dans des Langues inconnues.

- Qu'allez donc vous faire ? Demanda Pippin.

- Cogner votre tête contre ces Portes, Peregrin Touque ! Et si ces dernières ne s'ouvrent tout de même pas, je serai au moins débarrassé de vos questions stupides !

Dùen ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Pippin, dont le visage était décomposé. Gandalf soupira et ajouta :

- Je vais essayer de trouver le mot de passe.

Pendant une heure, le Magicien Gris s'essaya à diverses incantations, phrases et mots. Le reste de la Communauté s'était assise sur la sombre berge et patientait. Les yeux de Dùen étaient rivés sur l'eau. Elle était calme, trop calme.

De l'autre côté de la berge, elle voyait Bill le poney, désormais libre de tout fardeau, se déplacer vers le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour monter jusqu'au plateau.

Elle leva la tête et observa Legolas un instant, lui aussi, regardait le Lac ; et même s'il sentit son regard sur lui, il ne lui accorda aucune attention. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait di plus tôt ? Ou pouvait-il peut-être sentir le malaise qu'elle ressentait envers lui ? L'image de Legolas, froid, sévère, dans son uniforme gris comme la pierre lui revint.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure la fit bondir sur ses pieds. Dùen était prête à dégainer ses lames, lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que Pippin et Merry, en train de jeter des pierres dans l'eau. Elle nota le regard que lui avait alors lancé Boromir, il la regardait avec surprise, comme si elle était tout à coup devenue folle.

Aragorn, lui, a dû sentir le même danger qu'elle, car elle le vit demander aux Hobbits d'arrêter de jeter des pierres. Mais il était trop tard, apparemment. De grosses ondulations de l'eau arrivèrent jusque la berge où ils attendaient. Tout comme le faisait Dùen, Boromir s'approcha de l'eau, les sourcils froncés. Et alors qu'ils étaient tous concentrés sur l'eau sinistre, Frodon se leva et demanda au Magicien :

- Comment dit-on «_Ami_» en Langage elfique ?

Gandalf le toisa avec surprise, les sourcils relevés et articula :

- _Mellon._

À ces mots, la pierre qui constituait la porte se divisa, et s'ouvrit, dans un son rauque et sourd. Tous, ne prêtaient désormais plus attention à l'eau, mais s'étaient tournés vers la Porte, désormais ouverte. Une odeur fétide et indescriptible se dégagea de l'intérieur. Dùen avança à tâtons, l'intérieur était plongé dans le noir et il lui était impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit. Elle sentit néanmoins Legolas, qui était à côté d'elle, se raidir.

- Bientôt, Maître Elfe, vous connaitrez l'excellent accueil des Nains ! Un bon feu, de la bière, un bon morceau de viande... Ceci est, mon ami, la demeure de mon cousin Bâlin ! Et ils appellent cela une Mine, _une Mine_ !

Une lumière blanche apparut soudain, venant du bâton de Gandalf ; et alors que ses yeux s'adaptaient à la nouvelle luminosité, elle ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur. Des corps en décompositions gisaient ici et là-bas, couverts de poussières et de toiles.

- Ceci n'est pas une mine, réussit à prononcer Boromir, c'est _une tombe_ !

Tous commencèrent à paniquer, et Dùen eut des haut-le-coeur, dégoûtée par les carcasses empilées à droite à gauche, malade de cette odeur fétide et âpre.

- Ce sont des flèches de Gobelins ! S'était alors exclamé Legolas avec un même dégoût.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici, regretta Boromir en faisant marche arrière, passons par la Trouée du Rohan.

- Sortez, sortez ! S'était empressé d'ajouter Aragorn en faisant de grands gestes aux Hobbits.

Ces derniers suivirent les instructions, et reculaient craintivement vers la sortie. Un cri de terreur surgit alors ; c'était Frodon, entraîné en arrière par une espèce de tentacule gigantesque. Elle l'attirait dangereusement vers l'eau.

- _Grand-Pas_ ! » Hurla Sam du haut de ses poumons.

Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas s'élancèrent vivement, dégainant épées et flèches. Dùen mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, mais elle se lança elle aussi à l'assaut de la créature, sortant de leur étui, ses deux lames.

L'adrénaline coursant dans ses veines, elle regarda la gigantesque créature jaillir de la surface. Surface, qui avait été si calme un peu plus tôt ; inerte et opaque. Qui aurait cru qu'une telle créature pouvait surgir d'un si petit lac ? Qui aurait cru qu'un lac comme celui-ci abritait le mal ?

Une énorme tentacule jaillit et la propulsa contre la roche ; roche contre laquelle sa tête cogna violemment. Elle ne put rien dire. Elle ne put rien faire. Et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, était le Lac Noir.

* * *

><p>Voici le cinquième Chapitre, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l'Histoire !<br>Le mystère autour du Passé de Dùen, ses parents, la Pierre...

s'éclaircira petit à petit, avec une petite surprise en Lòrien !

Encore merci pour vos commentaires,

à bientôt, xoxo,

**_Netphis._**


	7. CHAPITRE VI — Les yeux du Gouffre

**CHAPITRE VI . Les Yeux du Gouffre**

* * *

><p>Dùen considéra un moment le fait que les <em>Valars<em> se jouaient d'elle. Elle avait tant de fois répété à Legolas qu'elle savait se défendre, qu'elle était digne de se battre avec le reste de la Communauté... et elle était là, gisante contre l'inconfortable roche. Lorsque sa vue revint enfin, elle ne pouvait que distinguer des formes floues, un tumulte intense et confus. Peu à peu, son ouïe revint également, et ce soudain brouhaha la secoua hors de sa transe.

Elle ne sut quelles forces l'avait habitée à ce moment précis, mais elle parvint tout de même à se relever, s'appuyant sur le mur froid de la Moria. Elle sentit un filet chaud dégouliner le long de sa tempe, et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une goutte rouge s'écraser devant ses pieds. Un cri l'ébranla de nouveau. Frodon valsait dans les airs, la tête à l'envers et les bras ballants.

La créature grogna alors que Boromir coupa sèchement un de ses tentacules. Legolas, lui, tirait frénétiquement sur la tête de Bête. Il lui avait néanmoins lancé un regard à la fois inquiet et furieux, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire resserrée. Ne souhaitant pas demeurer inutile, Dùen ramassa vivement une de ses deux lames, l'autre étant désormais hors de portée, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle accourut, presque chancelante, vers un tentacule et lui assena un rapide heurt, tranchant la base de l'épaisse appendice de l'animal. Cette dernière tomba lourdement dans l'eau nauséabonde, envoyant une vague d'eau putride sur la Semi-elfe, l'eau était glacée et poisseuse. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, alors que Frodon tombait ; bien heureusement, ce fut Boromir qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse s'abattre contre le sol visqueux.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, et elle pouvait sentir le haut de son crâne la lancer, comme si les échos de son coeur battaient au dessus de sa tempe. La Bête grogna de nouveau, et Aragorn tira la Semi-elfe par le bras, hors de l'eau, hors du Lac Noir.

« - Dans les Mines ! Avait-il hurlé en pointant la porte de pierre du doigt.

Boromir, avec Frodon coincé dans ses bras forts, se mit à crier à son tour :

- Legolas !

Ce dernier tira plusieurs flèches vers l'animal, avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte à son tour. Le coeur de Dùen manqua un battement alors que la Créature essaya à son tour de s'engouffrer dans les Mines. Ce mouvement violent provoqua un éboulement. L'entrée s'effondra alors que la Communauté accourait à l'intérieur. Le bruit était sourd et si puissant que Dùen crût qu'elle allait devenir sourde. Aragorn l'entraîna avec lui dans l'obscurité de la Mine, évitant les pierres qui s'écrasaient au sol. Puis, il n'eut plus aucun bruit.

Elle pouvait sentir et entendre les battements effrénés du coeur du Rôdeur à côté d'elle, ainsi que sa respiration haletante. Dùen fut traversée par une vague d'angoisse. Ils étaient coincés dans les Mines. Coincés dans l'obscurité.

Elle agrippa le bras d'Aragorn, il était apparemment tout aussi trempé qu'elle, et pendant un moment elle crut qu'elle allait être malade. L'odeur nauséabonde du lac, et la puanteur de cette Mine lui étaient insupportables. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et s'accroupit au sol. Elle ne voyait rien. Rien. Et pendant un moment, elle fut même terrorisée à l'idée qu'elle était accroupie à proximité d'un des nombreux cadavres.

Une faible lumière blanche apparut lentement, éclairant et dévoilant les visages graves de la Communauté. Dùen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses mains, tachées d'un liquide rouge et épais. Au sol, son sang dilué se mélangeait avec l'eau impure du Lac qui gouttait frénétiquement de ses cheveux déliés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Aragorn s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle, et comme elle l'avait deviné plus tôt, il était, en effet, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il sortit un bout de tissu de l'intérieur de sa chemise, et l'appliqua contre sa tempe palpitante.

Le Rôdeur grimaça alors que Dùen gémit discrètement. Il maintint le tissus plaqué contre son front, et y exerça une pression constante ; puis il retira l'étoffe souillée et observa la blessure de plus près.

« - Vous avez eu de la chance, si j'ose ainsi dire, avait-il marmonné avec un regard désapprobateur.

Gimli s'était rapproché d'eux et lui avait tendu la main.

- Vous vous êtes bien battue, l'amie, avait-il déclaré.

Dùen fut surprise d'entendre un tel compliment dans la bouche du Nain, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait son aversion pour les Elfes. En attrapant sa main, elle remarqua que son excitation quant à la Mine avait disparu de ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient tristes et surpris. Peut-être ne savait-il pas pour le destin de cette Mine ? Peut-être que ses proches étaient morts ou blessés, là, quelque part dans cette Obscurité sinistre ?

Elle fut à peine sur ses pieds que Legolas s'était approché à son tour, à grands pas décidés. La Semi-elfe détourna le regard, voyant que le sien était noir de colère. Il saisit son avant-bras fermement et elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel contact.

- Vous savez vous défendre ? Avait-il répété, faisant écho à ses paroles quelques heures plus tôt ; son ton était sarcastique et dur et Dùen frémit malgré elle.

Elle vit ses yeux se poser sur sa tempe avant de revenir plonger dans les siens. La lumière blanche qui émanait du bâton de Gandalf ajoutait une terrible profondeur à son visage, une perspective menaçante et dure. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que les roches de la Mine.

Dùen laissa échapper une exclamation sarcastique à son tour, et leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant pendant un instant son malaise et ses angoisses. Elle sentait la colère lui monter au nez, tout comme le sang lui montait aux joues. C'était une colère surprenante, presque illogique, qui l'habitait alors. Une Ombre se proliférait en elle, et semblait lui brouiller l'esprit.

- Je salis votre Honneur, _Sire_ ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Son étreinte se resserra autour de son bras, et Dùen dû lutter pour ne pas grimacer. Elle voyait que sa colère devenait fureur ; et pourtant, elle continua :

- Vous avez failli ne pas tenir votre Promesse, et vous m'en voyez navrée.

Sa voix tremblait, de colère, de peur et de dégoût. Mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas raison ? N'était-il pas inquiet à cause de cette promesse faite à Gandalf ? Elle remarqua qu'elle devait en effet, avoir raison, car il ne dit rien. Il l'avait lâchée et avait fait un pas en arrière, les sourcils et le front froncés. Il la fusillait du regard, et elle vit ses doigts serrer le bois de son arc, si fort, que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû venir, finit-il par articuler sombrement, _vous n'avez pas votre place ici._

Ces mots étaient comme une gifle, et Dùen resta interloquée ; quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

- Cessez immédiatement, exigea Aragorn, vraisemblablement agacé par la tournure de la situation.

La Colère de Dùen l'avait soudainement quittée, comme si elle avait été possédée par une Ombre malfaisante, laissant derrière elle un immense vide. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le sol, car elle se sentait incapable de regarder l'elfe une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle goutte rouge s'écrasa contre la roche, à côté de ses pieds et un ange passa. On lui tapota amicalement le bras, et elle n'osa pas relever la tête, encore frappée et sidérée par ce qu'elle avait entendu.

- L'amie s'est bien battue, c'était Gimli qui la défendait, il lui manquait juste un casque...

- Ce n'est pas la _seule chose_ qui lui manque, contredit Legolas avec d'autant plus de colère.

La Semi-elfe allait de nouveau rétorquer quelque chose, mais Gandalf frappa le sol de son bâton, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui :

- Silence, pauvres fous, s'était-il indigné. Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais...

Son regard sombre oscilla entre Dùen et Legolas avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Nous allons devoir traverser la Moria.

Du coin de l'oeil, Dùen voyait Boromir inspecter les rochers qui bloquaient désormais la sortie, comme s'il avait encore espoir de sortir de la Mine. Le Magicien Gris regarda tous les membres désormais silencieux avant d'ajouter :

- Ils nous faut quatre jours pour la traverser, annonça-t-il tout bas, soyez silencieux et espérons que notre présence passe inaperçue.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la Communauté toute entière avant de commencer à marcher avec lenteur vers des escaliers de pierre. Elle s'attendait à ce que Legolas le suive sur le champ, comme les autres le faisaient, mais il était resté planté là, et la fixait en silence, le regard toujours aussi froid. Dùen attrapa vivement l'étoffe rougie qu'Aragorn lui tendait, camouflant tant bien que mal ses tremblements. Elle plaqua le tissus contre sa tempe désormais lancinante. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard dans la direction de l'elfe immobile, elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher derrière Boromir.

Chaque élancement était aigu et semblait faire écho à ses pas hésitants. Derrière elle, elle avait senti Legolas et Aragorn se remettre en route, après avoir échangé de brèves paroles en Sindarin. Elle n'osa pas regarder derrière elle, sentant les yeux de Legolas rivés sur elle, lui brûlant presque son cou encore mouillé. Dùen se pinça les lèvres, amère. Les paroles de Legolas résonnaient dans sa tête « _...vous n'avez pas votre place ici_ », et comme dans un écho sinistre, la voix du Roi de la Forêt Noire grondait «_ vous êtes bannie...vous et le fruit de cette Trahison _». Son coeur se souleva, et elle crut qu'elle allait être malade.

Le paysage autour d'elle était lugubre et vertigineux, et un autre mot lui vint à l'esprit : le Danger. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait dans cette Mine, bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Encore une fois, elle se sentait épiée. Comme si des yeux les observaient dans l'Obscurité ; comme si le Gouffre à côté duquel ils marchaient les espionnait. Elle voyait que le reste de la Communauté n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle ; les Hobbits longeaient les murs avec crainte, les deux Hommes arboraient un air lugubre et Gimli avait les sourcils plissés avec tristesse et méfiance.

Au bout de deux heures de marches, Dùen eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé ; le paysage étant tout le temps le même. Elle avait le sentiment de gravir de similaires marches, de traverser le même pont, ... de tourner en rond. Mais il n'y avait pas que le paysage qui se répétait. Des mots, des craintes... tout tourbillonnait dans son esprit, si bien que cela lui donnait le tournis. Elle sentait ses jambes ridiculement faiblir, sa tête lui tournait, et elle se sentait vaciller dangereusement à côté du ravin.

Dùen continua cependant à marcher, chancelante, mais consciente que derrière elle, Legolas devait être prêt à lui balancer une autre remarque cinglante. Elle fut surprise de constater que ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'il avait fermement encadré ses épaules de ses mains, comme pour la maintenir sur le droit chemin. Avec le peu de fierté - et de force - qui lui restait, Dùen se défit de son emprise et le repoussa. Bien qu'elle eut le dos tourné, elle put aisément l'imaginer froncer les sourcils dans sa direction.

- Restez tranquille, avait-il déclaré d'une voix quelconque.

- Ne me touchez pas, lui interdit-elle sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Elle accéléra le pas, son amertume et son malaise, tous deux grandissant à vitesse grand V. Mais au bout de quelques pas à peine, elle se stoppa net. Du coin de l'oeil, elle avait aperçu quelque chose d'étrange de l'autre côté du gouffre noir. Et elle retint une exclamation de surprise alors qu'elle vit deux gros yeux scintiller dans le noir.

Instinctivement, elle recula, pour finalement cogner contre Legolas. Ses mains encadrèrent de nouveau ses épaules alors que ses jambes commençaient à fléchir faiblement. Dùen pouvait sentir son souffle régulier dans son cou, et ses pulsations constantes dans son dos. Et oubliant momentanément sa colère et son amertume, elle allait lui transmettre ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il la coupa :

- Il nous suit depuis _Imladris._

Sa voix ne trahissait rien de ses émotions, et Dùen sentit une vague d'horreur la traverser ; Il ? Etait-ce la présence malsaine qu'elle avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises les jours précédents ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Legolas continua dans un murmure :

- C'est Gollum.

Gollum. Elle avait entendu ce nom durant le Conseil d'Elrond, une semaine auparavant. N'était-ce pas cette pitoyable créature qui avait possédé l'Anneau durant tout ce temps ? Elle se raidit soudain, voyant l'immonde créature se déplacer avec aisance dans le Noir. Sa main tremblante alla doucement chercher une de ses lames dans le haut de son dos, mais elle n'agrippa que du vide, et elle constata avec regret qu'une de ses deux lames avait été perdue, sûrement gisante sur une berge du Lac noir.

- Il n'y a pas de danger, chuchota Legolas, cette créature est loin d'être idiote, elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas le poids.

- Mais... protesta Dùen stupéfaite, elle est sûrement là pour l'Anneau, elle veut s'en emparer !

L'étreinte de Legolas sur ses épaules se resserra sensiblement plus, et il la poussa un peu en avant pour qu'ils se remettent à marcher. Dùen se laissa vaguement guider le long du ravin. Etrangement, le contact de Legolas était presque rassurant ; et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait un tel réconfort en sa présence. Elle se demanda un instant si cela avait un rapport avec une autre rumeur à propos des Elfes. A Bree, il était dit qu'ils pouvaient ensorceler les Hommes, avec leur voix et leur toucher. Dùen se rappela avec amertume comment certains habitants de la ville l'avaient évitée, la traitant comme une sorcière de la pire sorte.

Un chuchotement la sortit de ses sombres pensées, c'était Legolas :

- Je vous demande pardon, _Gwînith._

Elle avait vivement tourné la tête vers, ne s'attendant pas à de telles excuses de sa part. Quelque part, elle sentait qu'il était encore en colère, ou était-ce un autre sombre sentiment ? Elle ne répondit rien, repensant aux terribles paroles qui avaient résonné contre la roche glaciale, quelques heures plus tôt. Dans son dos, elle sentit Legolas se raidir un peu, sûrement s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui fournisse une quelconque réponse. Il continua sombrement, presque pensif :

- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

- Inutile de vous excuser, Sire, balbutia-t-elle rapidement, je ne m'en soucie guère.

Legolas lui adressa un sourire désolé, sourire qui n'atteint une nouvelle fois pas ses yeux. Il avait sensiblement penché sa tête sur le côté et après un moment de silence, lui dit :

- Vous êtes une terrible menteuse,_ Gwînith._

Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé à son tour, presque embarrassée. Oui, elle avait été blessée. Mais quelque part, elle se sentait également fautive, et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle dit :

- Je suis désolée Sire, j'ai moi-même...

- _Gwînith,_ coupa l'elfe, il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Elle se retourna à son tour, avec un demi-sourire.

- Vous également, êtes un bien piètre menteur, Sire.

Il lui sourit vaguement mais ne dit rien, se concentrant soudainement vers l'autre côté du gouffre noir. Dùen suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien, car l'autre côté du ravin était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle pouvait deviner la présence d'un mince couloir de pierre, mais c'était tout.

- Pouvez-vous voir avec aise ? Avait-elle demandé, sa voix reflétant plus d'amertume que ce qu'elle voulait dévoiler.

- Je peux distinguer la plupart des couloirs et environs, mais je serai bien incapable de distinguer la moindre couleur.

Son ton indiqua qu'il n'était pas surpris de sa question, et Dùen se mordit la lèvre, maudissant encore une fois son sang dilué. Derrière elle, elle savait que Legolas avait compris le sens caché de sa question. Il avait ralenti le pas, la ralentissant elle aussi, en tirant légèrement sur ses épaules.

- N'espérez pas être quelqu'un d'autre, Dùen, car ce sont les_ Valars_ qui vous ont choisie ainsi, et il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

Elle avait fébrilement hoché la tête, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle sentait ses mains glisser lentement de ses épaules, pour finalement la quitter complètement. Cette absence lui déplut plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait prédit ; laissant ses épaules tout à coup froides et nues.

Sans s'en être véritablement rendue compte, la douleur sur sa tempe s'était apaisée, et son angoisse intérieure, allégée. Dùen jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, se demandant si Legolas avait été la source de cet apaisement. Elle fut surprise de le trouver arc en main, les yeux encore et toujours rivés vers le gouffre. Malgré elle, Dùen jeta un regard nerveux dans les profondeurs du ravin ; un sentiment étrange grandissait alors en elle ; comme si ce profond ravin abritait un Danger immense et endormi. Elle avait le sentiment d'observer un volcan ensommeillé, volcan depuis lequel, et ce à tout moment, pouvait surgir les flammes de l'Enfer et du Mal.

- Vous êtes très perceptive, fit-il remarquer pensif.

Dùen ne répondit pas, car elle était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non. Trop occupée à débattre intérieurement quant à ses qualités de perception, la Semi-elfe se prit les pieds dans un rocher et trébucha. Elle se rattrapa pourtant, grâce à l'humide mur de pierre. Elle grimaça et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Et maladroite, crut-il bon d'ajouter avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et se retint d'exprimer une nouvelle fois son amertume. Il dût sentir son agacement, car il ajouta :

- Je pense que vous êtes une bonne combattante, Gwînith, mais il semblerait que vous manquiez de chance.

- ... et d'un casque !

Dùen fut surprise d'entendre Gimli se manifester après tant de silence, il avait été tellement silencieux, qu'elle n'avait presque pas vu qu'il se tenait derrière Legolas, la hache nonchalamment posée sur son épaule. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit l'elfe de la Forêt Noire esquisser un vague sourire, et Dùen fit de même.

* * *

><p>Après une longue et difficile marche à travers les maigres couloirs, les étroits chemins et les vertigineux escaliers, la Communauté s'arrêta finalement, et ce, au soulagement de tous. Dùen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les expressions exténuées et inquiètes de ses compagnons, et sa crainte grandit encore. La lumière de Gandalf clignotait étrangement, et le visage du magicien était creusé et marqué par la fatigue. Sans doute avait-il remarqué le regard que Dùen lui adressait, car Gandalf lui adressa un faible sourire et hocha la tête ; comme pour confirmer qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.<p>

La Semi-elfe ne fut presque pas étonnée de trouver Aragorn assit à ses côtés. Il observait son front avec les sourcils froncés, mais il n'était pas le seul à le faire ainsi, car de l'autre côté d'elle, Legolas était assis en tailleur et scrutait également sa tempe abîmée. Aragorn l'interpella doucement en Sindarin et elle toisa le Rôdeur étrangement, se demandant quelle était la raison pour laquelle il avait utilisé un langage qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger à ce sujet.

Elle se figea. Prise au dépourvu. Des doigts s'étaient doucement posés sous son menton, et lui avait fait pivoter la tête. C'était Legolas qui lui tenait le visage ainsi. Il souleva gentiment son menton et se rapprocha, comme pour inspecter de plus près la blessure sur le haut de sa tête.

Consciente de la soudaine proximité de leurs visages, Dùen ne put respirer ; comme si la surprise lui avait bloqué les poumons. Le dessous de son menton lui brûlait ; tout comme ses joues, qui, elle en était sûre, devenaient progressivement rouge vif. Elle sentait une chaleur désagréable et embarrassante envahir son visage. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, et elle pria pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Après avoir observé sa blessure, ses yeux sombres plongèrent furtivement dans les siens et, malgré elle, Dùen soutint son regard ; entre malaise et émerveillement. Cette soudaine pensée la fit presque grimacer.

La main de l'elfe quitta son menton, il se redressa et après un moment de silence il s'adressa à Aragorn, sans néanmoins la quitter des yeux :

- Cela va rapidement cicatriser, peut-être que dans quelques jours nous n'apercevrons plus rien de cette blessure.

De l'autre côté d'elle, Aragorn ne fit que hocher vaguement la tête avant de se lever et rejoindre Gandalf, adossé contre un mur de pierre gravé, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle le suivit du regard avec fatigue, ses paupières soudainement lourdes. Elle dû admettre qu'elle était épuisée, et même si elle voyait les Hobbits s'allonger à côté d'Aragorn et du Magicien, la Semi-elfe ne put s'imaginer en train de dormir dans ce lieu maudit, parmi les cadavres et la poussière. Elle repensa à l'immonde créature, Gollum, qu'elle avait aperçu quelques heures plus tôt et son dos se raidit. Elle sortit instinctivement son unique lame de son étui et la posa à côté d'elle, contre le sol froid. Sa main gauche, tremblante, encerclait son manche si fort que ses articulations étaient devenues blanches.

- Vous êtes fatiguée, _Gwînith._

Elle secoua la tête en négation, incapable de formuler une quelconque phrase. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'obscurité, comme si elle était paralysée.

L'unique source de lumière clignota rapidement, pour finalement s'éteindre et Dùen ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Sortie de sa paralysie, elle tourna dans tous les sens, et faillit bondir sur ses pieds. Une main se posa sur la sienne, toujours en train de serrer sa lame dans le noir.

Elle put distinguer vaguement la silhouette de Legolas et son visage, avec cependant très peu de contraste. La Semi-elfe reconnu ses yeux, ils étaient alertes et en même temps, doux à son égard. D'un geste lent, il l'attira de nouveau vers le sol, la faisant se rasseoir à côté de lui.

- La lumière..., balbutia-t-elle en essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de l'elfe devant elle.

- _Mithrandir_ est parti dormir, _Gwînith._

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une pure évidence. Dùen pouvait sentir son pouls accélérer dans ses veines, son coeur s'emballait, mais cette fois-ci c'était la peur qui l'avait envahie.

Elle devint soudain consciente du fait que la main de Legolas s'était légèrement déplacée vers son poignet ; ce n'était plus une étreinte mais un effleurement léger et rassurant. Il ne la regardait pas, les yeux rivés vers l'obscurité, mais elle savait qu'il avait senti sa nervosité. Encore une fois ce sentiment si particulier l'envahit ; elle ne savait le décrire, mais c'était un certain réconfort qui la traversait alors.

- Votre blessure vous fait-elle souffrir ? avait-il demandé tout bas, si bien que Dùen savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

- Non, je vais bien, avait-elle répondu en secouant la tête.

Le pouce de Legolas caressait gentiment l'intérieur de son poignet, et comme une semaine auparavant, lorsque la Pierre avait été dévoilée à la Communauté, son étreinte la rassurait et la détendait. Elle sentait les muscles de son dos se détendre à nouveau, ses bras étaient désormais presque ballants, et lentement ses paupières se fermaient ; et elle dû lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, consciente que le danger autour d'elle était trop grand.

Etait-elle en train de se faire ensorceler, ou quelque chose du même acabit ?

Les Histoires des Hommes revinrent une nouvelle fois et elle retira sa main vivement. Elle sentit son regard soudainement concentré vers elle.

- Est-ce... est-ce un autre pouvoir des elfes ? Avait-elle demandé avec une voix hésitante, soudain presque agacée qu'il essaie de l'endormir comme lorsque l'on essaie d'endormir un enfant.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, contemplant la question. Il faisait noir, et pourtant Dùen pouvait sentir ses yeux scruter son visage dans les moindres détails.

- Non, finit-il par répondre.

Le ton de sa voix n'indiquait rien, et Dùen fut partagée entre honte et doute. Si ce n'était pas de l'ensorcellement, donc, qu'était-ce ? Pourquoi cela avait-il un tel effet sur elle ?

Un léger bruit, plutôt lointain, la fit trembler ; et encore une fois, son instinct la fit saisir sa lame, presque dans un sursaut.

La main de Legolas se reposa sur la sienne, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il déclara :

- Il vous faut dormir, Dùen.

Le ton avait été un peu plus autoritaire, et la Semi-elfe ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'utilisait son prénom que lorsqu'il se voulait ferme. Son esprit fatigué se mit à divaguer, repensant à toutes les fois où il l'avait en effet, appelée par son prénom, et non par « Gwînith» ; elle oublia presque que sa main était de nouveau sur la sienne, son pouce ayant reprit ses lentes caresses le long de ses veines. Elle remarqua que sa propre poigne autour de son arme s'était peu à peu défaite, comme si son bras s'endormait, s'amollissait.

- Il est inutile de craindre l'Obscurité, souffla-t-il, s'il y a un quelconque danger je le verrai.

La tête de Dùen pivota lentement vers l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, comme si ses mouvements avaient été, eux aussi, ralentis. Il la regardait, et même si ses traits étaient tendus, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux une certaine bienveillance. Dùen sentait ses yeux se fermer petit à petit, ses paupières luttant difficilement.

Elle devenait de moins en moins consciente de son environnement ; elle entendit vaguement les ronflements sourds de Gimli, quelques pas derrière elle. Ses yeux parvinrent à s'ouvrir une dernière fois, Legolas la fixait, toujours avec cette bienveillance, profondément inscrite dans ses yeux sombres. Elle sentit sa main quitter la sienne, pour en fait, rejoindre son visage.

Le bout de ses doigts allèrent se poser sur le haut de sa tête, et elle put les sentir caresser son front, et effleurer doucement sa blessure, sur sa tempe.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'était fermés et elle avait lentement glissé sur le côté, pour finalement être allongée contre la pierre froide et poussiéreuse de la Mine.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Dùen rouvrit les yeux, la Lumière était revenue, dévoilant les murs de pierres taillées et le plafond de roche. Elle se releva comme un ressort ; s'était-elle endormie ? La Semi-elfe regarda autour d'elle, ses compagnons se levaient tout comme d'elle et commençaient à ranger leurs affaires en silence. Elle avait beau avoir dormi contre la roche dure et glaciale, elle ne crut pas se souvenir avoir aussi bien sommeillé depuis le début de la Quête. Elle fut également surprise de voir que Legolas n'était plus à ses côtés, mais il discutait avec Aragorn et Gandalf un peu plus loin en Sindarin. Une fois de plus, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir appris cette langue, bien trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Legolas finit par se tourner vers elle, car peut-être avait-il sentit son regard persistant. Elle retrouva dans son regard la même bienveillance que quelques heures plus tôt, et elle brisa le contact visuel en abaissant les yeux vers le sol. Comment exactement avait-il fait cela ? N'était-ce vraiment pas de l'ensorcellement ? Elle se souvint vaguement du sentiment de confort et de réconfort qu'elle avait ressenti alors et grimaça ; les Hommes avaient donc raison ? L'avait-il bel et bien manipulée pour qu'elle s'endorme ? Avait-elle elle aussi de tels pouvoirs effrayants ?<p>

Quelque part, ces notions ravivèrent sa crainte, jusqu'à lors endormie. Préoccupée par ses sombres pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'elfe s'approcher d'elle. Il lui tendait quelque chose et Dùen fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses deux lames.

- Vous avez perdu l'autre, expliqua-t-il simplement, prenez donc celle-ci.

La lame était bien différente de celle qu'elle possédait déjà. Bien sûr, elles étaient toutes les deux elfiques, mais le style était différent. La lame était beaucoup plus ornée de courbes et autres délicats graphismes, et il ne fallait pas être un spécialiste pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une arme d'exception, de grande valeur. Elle vit dans ses yeux, qu'il n'était pas possible de discuter, et voulant à tout prix abréger la conversation, elle se contenta de saisir la lame et de s'incliner vaguement, en guise de remerciement.

- Vous avez repris des couleurs, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il sous-entendait clairement le fait qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit, ce qui était, en soi, correct, mais Dùen se renfrogna, repensant à la façon qu'il l'avait manipulée et ensorcelée dans un sommeil profond.

- Que m'avez-vous fait, exactement ?

Il dû sentir sa soudaine méfiance, car il fronça les sourcils, l'éclat de bienveillance désormais totalement disparu de ses yeux.

- Vous étiez épuisée, répondit-il.

Etait-ce cela son argument ? Dùen le dévisagea, incrédule et elle sentait son aversion, sa crainte pour les Elfes se raviver ; son aversion pour sa propre race (ou presque). Les Hommes avaient raison.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il fit un pas en avant ; et tout aussitôt, elle fit un pas en arrière, trahissant sa méfiance renouvelée. Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

- Je n'ai voulu que vous aider.

- Et bien, vous pouvez arrêter.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots plus fort que ce qu'elle ne voulait, re-dirigeant l'attention de la Communauté vers eux ; et ce fut désormais au tour de Legolas de faire un pas un arrière. Dans ses yeux, Dùen put déchiffrer de l'agacement et de la confusion. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de lui tourner le dos, et partir sans plus de cérémonie.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, jetant un coup d'oeil sur la lame qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Dùen se sentait bizarre depuis leur entrée dans la Mine, elle en était consciente. Le doute, la crainte, la panique. Etait-ce cela qui la faisait agir ainsi ? Est-ce que Legolas ressentait la même chose ? Cette Ombre grandissant dans un coin de son esprit, contrôlant ses émotions et ses pensées les plus profondes ? Elle s'en voulait presque de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Elle craignait ces pouvoirs qui lui étaient inconnus, certes ; mais n'avait-il pas juste voulu l'aider ?

- Dame Dùen.

Frodon se tenait là, les sourcils froncés, ses grands yeux bleus inquiets et fébriles.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Dùen sentit les traits de son propre visage se radoucir, et elle regarda le Hobbit et lui offrit un faible sourire.

Puis elle comprit.

Les paroles de Gandalf résonnèrent dans sa tête : « _quoi qu'il arrive, ne perdez pas espoir_ ». Cette Mine, n'était-ce pas un lieu de désespoir ? Toutes ces pensées noires, ces sentiments sombres et presque violents, ne provenaient-ils pas de cela ?

- Mon cher Frodon, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, je crois que...

Elle chercha ses mots avec précaution et hésitation.

- ... je crois que j'ai, pendant un moment, perdu _espoir._

Le Hobbit fronça les sourcils, montrant clairement son incompréhension. Du coin de l'oeil, Dùen pouvait voir Gandalf la regarder étrangement.

- Ce désespoir a brouillé mon esprit de sottises et d'Ombre, expliqua-t-elle tout en continuant à chercher ses mots. Mais je viens de réaliser, qu'il n'est pas bon de perdre espoir comme je l'ai fait. Un _Grand Magicien_ m'a dit un jour, qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive... et je crois qu'il a raison.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à Gandalf, soudainement amusé, qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice. Un sourire s'installa également sur le visage du Hobbit, devinant alors l'identité de ce Grand Magicien.

- Ce Magicien doit être_ très_ Sage, commenta-t-il avec amusement, tout en toisant Gandalf à son tour.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire plus accentué, et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas ri ainsi. Cette Mine avait en effet brouillé son esprit, ses sentiments et ses paroles ; la contrôlant presque. Et il semblerait que même le plus petit des sourires était comme ... rafraîchissant. Comme une énorme bouffée d'air.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Legolas, qui l'observait en silence, le dos appuyé contre la roche et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir, car il hocha vaguement la tête, pensif. Peut-être lui aussi avait été victime de cette Ombre malfaisante ? De ce désespoir grandissant ?

Boromir la toisait également, ses yeux étaient fatigués, ses traits tirés par le manque de repos ; et elle devina alors que lui aussi, avait manqué d'espoir. Tous les membres de la Communauté arboraient, chacun à leur manière, les signes de cette Ombre.

La lumière se déplaça soudain et Dùen comprit que Gandalf avait commencé à marcher, reprenant leur sombre route. Mais maintenant, quelque part, Dùen savait. Elle savait que seul l'espoir pouvait les sauver de ces Mines.

- Cela me rappelle l'effet qu'a eu la Forêt Noire sur mon père et ses compagnons, marmonna Gimli en soulevant sa hache.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant les dires de Bilbon, ajouta Frodon avec une grimace, rangeant l'Anneau de nouveau en dessous de sa chemise, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'environnement pouvait nous influencer ainsi.

- Le Mal se propage partout, intervint Aragorn avec les lèvres plissés, Dùen a raison, douter de soi-même et des autres ne fait que nous détruire de l'intérieur, il nous reste 3 jours de marche ici, soyons et restons forts.

Derrière le Rôdeur, Dùen voyait Boromir hocher lentement la tête, s'agrippant à son large bouclier. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur elle, mais il ne dit rien. Dùen pouvait tout de même sentir une certaine méfiance émaner de lui, comme s'il doutait d'elle, et de la véracité de ses propos.

* * *

><p>Malgré ses paroles un peu plus tôt, et la mise en garde de Gandalf ; Dùen remarqua à quel point il était difficile de rester positif dans un tel décor. Après avoir traversé une série de petits halls, ils marchaient désormais sur un maigre pont de pierre, de chaque côté du quel se trouvait le profond gouffre.<p>

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle vit Pippin, devant elle, ramasser un caillou et le laisser tomber dans le gouffre. Elle grimaça, attendant le bruit de l'impact de la petite pierre sur le fond du ravin... Mais elle n'entendit pas cet impact, et il ne vint jamais. Comme si le ravin avait été si profond que le caillou n'en avait pas encore atteint le fond. Pippin lui jeta un regard inquiet, comme si il venait à peine de prendre conscience de la profondeur du gouffre à côté de lui.

Après plusieurs autres ponts, marches et salles obscures ; la Communauté atteint, en quelque sorte, le coeur de la Mine. Coeur, là où autrefois, les Nains continuaient à creuser la roche, creuser sous la Montagne pour y récupérer des minéraux. On pouvait voir les vestiges de ces travaux, des chaînes ballantes, des chariots de bois suspendus, parfois même encore plein de charbon, comme si ils avaient été pris par surprise, attaqués alors qu'ils travaillaient.

La lumière du bâton de Gandalf alla éclairer le fond du trou à côté duquel ils se tenaient. Une lumière précieuse, vibrante et vive atteint leurs visages. De nombreuses petites pierres précieuses scintillaient, comme des étoiles dans le sombre voile de la nuit.

- La richesse de la Moria n'était pas dans les joyaux, ni dans les pierres précieuses, expliqua Gandalf, mais dans le Mithril.

Tous regardèrent, ébahis, le spectacle devant eux ; presque hypnotisés par cette attrayante lumière.

- Bilbon a d'ailleurs, jadis, reçu une côte en Mithril par Torin. Je ne lui ai pas dit, mais sa valeur pourrait bien excéder celle de la Comté toute entière...

Gandalf avait l'air grandement amusé par ce fait, si bien qu'il s'autorisa un petit rire, avant de déplacer une nouvelle fois la lumière de son bâton, faisant disparaitre les étoiles autour de la Communauté.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre proposant trois portes, trois couloirs. Dùen vit tout de suite l'hésitation sur le visage de Gandalf. Il dit alors :

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit...

Tous s'étaient assis dans la petite chambre de pierre, en attendant que Gandalf se souvienne du chemin. Il était dos à eux, et une légère fumée s'échappait régulièrement de sa pipe.

Pippin s'était soudainement rapproché de Dùen, et lui adressa un sourire.

- Dame Dùen, commença-t-il, pouvez-vous nous montrer de nouveau _la Pierre_ ?

Dùen fut prise au dépourvu, elle toisa le Hobbit avec surprise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler son refus que Merry s'en était aussi mêlé :

- Oh oui, Dame Dùen, juste pour voir !

A l'arrière du groupe, elle voyait le regard désapprobateur de Legolas, qui s'était momentanément re-concentré sur le groupe de compagnons.

Elle soupira, et commença à chercher avec précaution, la Pierre qui gisait dans une poche cachée de son sac. La Semi-elfe sortit le pendentif avec soin et les deux Hobbits l'observaient avec ahurissement et émerveillement.

- _Ne pas douter des autres_, hein...

Tous se tournèrent vers Boromir. Il toisait Aragorn avec amertume et colère.

- Comment ne pas douter d'_elle_, alors qu'elle est en possession d'un outil de communication avec le Mal ?

Il eut une exclamation sarcastique avant de lui jeter un regard plein de dédain et de dégoût.

- Cette _sorcière_ est sûrement en constante communication avec Sauron et Saroumane ; peut-être nous a-t-elle déjà trahis ! Avait-il craché.

Sorcière.

Le mot résonna péniblement dans ses entrailles, la déchirant de l'intérieur. Nombreux avaient été les habitants de Bree à l'avoir appelée ainsi à cause de son sang dilué... mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre encore une fois, et en particulier à l'intérieur de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Legolas, qui était debout, se déplaça à grands pas vers le Capitaine du Gondor et le regarda de haut. Son air, menaçant.

- Prenez garde à vos paroles, Boromir du Gondor, avait-il articulé distinctement.

- Pourquoi la défendez-vous ? Demanda l'Homme, ignorant sa mise en garde. Est-ce de la _pitié_ pour une _pauvre enfant_ de votre _Race_ ?

C'en fut apparemment de trop car Legolas le saisit par le col de sa chemise, et le souleva, presque sans effort, à son niveau. Boromir parut surpris par tant de force et par le geste soudain de l'elfe devant lui. Aragorn se leva à son tour, séparant les deux hommes.

- Messieurs, demanda-t-il.

Gandalf s'était même retourné vers eux, les sourcils profondément froncés. Dùen, elle, ne dit rien, car les mots de Boromir à son égard semblaient avoir découpé son coeur. Elle sentit de nouveau cette Ombre grandir et se proliférer en elle. Elle n'entendait plus le sombre échange de Legolas et Boromir, qui, eux aussi, semblerait-il, avaient perdu leur sang froid.

A ses côtés, elle n'avait pas vu que les doigts de Pippin s'était dangereusement rapprochés de la Pierre, toujours suspendue devant elle. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, trop curieux, le Hobbit avait effleuré de ses doigts la Pierre sombre.

Et tout le monde se tut.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, voici la suite du <strong>Contrat<strong> !

Ce Chapitre manque un pue d'action...mais je travaille actuellement sur le deuxième, qui, comme vous vous en doutez, sera plus dynamique !

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

A bientôt, xoxo,

**_Netphis._**


	8. CHAPITRE VII — Les Toiles

**CHAPITRE VII . Les Toiles**

* * *

><p>A ses côtés, elle n'avait pas vu que les doigts de Pippin s'était dangereusement rapprochés de la Pierre, toujours suspendue devant elle. Et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard, trop curieux, le Hobbit avait effleuré de ses doigts la Pierre sombre.<p>

Et tout le monde se tut.

La Pierre ne sembla pas pourtant l'affecter, car il avait vaguement soulevé un sourcil, perplexe. Cela ne coupa néanmoins pas Dùen dans son élan, bien décidée à arracher le bijou des mains de l'innocent Hobbit. Seulement, contrairement à Pippin, le contact qu'elle eut avec la Pierre ne fut pas sans conséquence.

Vaguement, elle vit Legolas lâcher le col du Capitaine du Gondor avec lenteur, comme au ralenti. Ce dernier la fixait avec des yeux emplis de regret et de surprise. Les expressions autour d'elle étaient sombres et craintives. Elle se sentait progressivement glisser en arrière.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

_Elle était dans une Forêt sombre, l'air y était lourd, presque sans oxygène. Elle se sentait piégée, perdue, et désorientée. Ses jambes courraient, presque sans son accord. Les images étaient troubles, tremblantes et cela lui donna le tournis. Après quelques minutes de course vertigineuse et de sueur froide, elle finit sur ses genoux, vidant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol tortueux de la forêt. Ses bras tremblaient fortement, et son corps était secoué par des spasmes de terreur et de malaise. _

_Dùen serra contre elle son petit sac en toile, à travers le tissus elle pouvait clairement distinguer des arêtes et géométries familières. Il y avait deux Pierres, deux éclats, dans le sac ; et elle en était sûre, une d'entre elle était la sienne._

_Elle leva les yeux vers le haut, essayant d'y apercevoir le ciel, mais en vain. Les arbres étaient lourds, tortueux et torturés ; leur feuillage recouvrait l'ensemble de la forêt d'un lourd manteau noir. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer._

_Un sentiment comparable à celui de la Moria l'habita. Cette Ombre, cette menace, cette impression malsaine et dérangeante grandissait en elle. Elle regarda ses mains, ce n'était pas les siennes. Des mains épaisses et abîmées d'Homme. Elles étaient appuyées contre un tronc épais. Elle grimaça alors qu'un étrange voile resta collé à ses doigts ; le voile était épais, presque opaque et luisant. _

_- Haroth ! Mon ami..., avait appelé une voix masculine derrière elle._

_Elle s'était retournée, comme si elle avait en effet, reconnu son nom. Debout, se tenait un Homme grand et trapu, brun et barbu. So accoutrement fut le plus étrange qu'elle ait vu ; par dessus une tunique basique en lin marron, siégeait un manteau de maigre fourrure usée, ornée par des petits ossements. L'air de l'Homme était surprenant pour quelqu'un de cette envergure. Il semblait perdu, confus, certes, mais aussi angoissé. _

_- Irol ? S'était-elle entendue prononcer avec une voix rauque et grave. Où est donc passé Elchior ? _

_Intérieurement, elle sursauta, reconnaissant le nom de son père ; Elchior, le forgeron de Bree ; qu'elle était la signification de tout ceci ? Que faisait-il là-dedans ? Qu'avait-il à voir avec tout cela ?_

_Le dénommé Irol se figea soudain, sa mâchoire se mit à trembloter. Dùen fronça les sourcils et se releva soudain, sur des jambes flageolantes. Irol fixait quelque chose dans son dos, et au vu de son expression, cette chose devait être particulièrement terrifiante. Avec une sombre hésitation, Dùen pivota sur elle-même._

_Et ce qu'elle vit la fit presque hurler. _

_Une Araignée, géante, terrifiante même, se tenait là. _

_Et Dùen n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà piégée dans ses toiles visqueuses._

_L'image changea soudain, et les sombres et lourds arbres se grandirent, et prirent cette forme si majestueuse. L'air était pur, et tout semblait étinceler. Puis résonna cette chanson, cette comptine qu'elle connaissait si bien. Une voix feutrée la chantait, perturbant le silence apaisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait cette chanson ; de nombreuses fois, cinquante ans auparavant, juste après le décès prématuré de son Père, elle avait découvert la Pierre, et cette chanson fut la première chose qu'elle y eut entendue. _

**_Tall ships and tall kings_**

**_Three times three,_**

**_What brought they from the foundered land_**

**_Over the flowing sea?_**

**_Seven stars and seven stones_**

**_And one white tree._**

_La voix se fana peu à peu, prenant un air sinistre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut complètement, comme le paysage alentour._

La Semi-elfe retrouva la vue avec difficulté. Elle voyait trouble, et dans ce sombre flou, elle parvint à distinguer les expressions inquiètes des Hobbits, tous les quatre, penchés au dessus d'elle. Elle devina alors qu'elle devait être allongée contre la roche de la Mine. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et pendant un moment elle crut que les voix et la chanson résonnaient encore dans son cerveau confus.

- J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits, avait alors grondé Gandalf, désormais debout à côté d'elle.

Il lui adressa un regard inquiet, le front plissé par le souci. Au dessus de sa tête, c'était Pippin qui grimaçait avec regret.

- Je suis désolé Dame Dùen, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris...

D'un geste de la main hésitant et encore tremblant, elle déclina les excuses du Hobbit, et d'un hochement de tête fébrile, lui sourit faiblement. Elle était finalement sur ses pieds, que le Magicien Gris prit son bras et la tira avec lui, en dehors du groupe, toujours silencieux. Elle le suivit sans l'interroger, devinant très bien la raison de ce geste. Une fois à l'écart de la Communauté, il se rassit sur le rocher qui faisait face aux trois couloirs sombres, et l'invita à s'asseoir aussi.

Alors qu'il rallumait sa pipe, Dùen fixait l'éclat qui siégeait toujours dans sa main, pensive. Quelques mètres derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre les Hobbits chuchoter « _Ne l'importunez plus avec ce maudit caillou !_ » s'était exclamé Sam avec un ton exaspéré, sûrement à l'encontre de Merry et Pippin. Avec lenteur, elle rangea la Pierre dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise souillée et elle soupira.

- Avez-vous trouvé le chemin, Gandalf ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Serions-nous toujours en train d'attendre ici si je l'avais trouvé ? Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à discerner son mécontentement, car il grommela une nouvelle fois des mots inintelligibles avant de reprendre une bouffée de fumée.

- ... Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Il ne la regardait pas, mais Dùen sentait qu'il l'analysait tout de même. Elle se raidit et se tritura les doigts avec nervosité.

- Votre visage est plus que troublé, continua-t-il, quelque chose que vous avez vu vous tracasse, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

- ... Ils ont parlé de mon père, Elchior, avait-elle alors murmuré.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le Magicien se tourner vivement vers elle, les yeux plissés.

- Qui ça, _ils_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était si confus ! Répondit-elle rapidement, l'un s'appelait Irol, l'autre... un certain Haroth. Deux Hommes à l'accoutrement étrange, trapus et barbus... C'était dans une forêt. Une forêt sombre et étouffante... et puis, il y avait cette chose... cette Araignée géante et ses toiles luisantes...

Gandalf semblait profondément pensif alors qu'elle balbutiait ce dont elle se souvenait ; tout était arrivé si vite, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout enregistrer. Un bruit la fit légèrement sursauter, c'était Legolas, derrière elle, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Dùen ignorait depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, mais il semblait aussi troublé que le Magicien.

- C'est sûrement de la Forêt Noire dont vous parlez, Gwînith...

- Vous disiez un accoutrement étrange, reprit Gandalf toujours pensif, à quoi faisiez-vous référence ?

Dùen fronça les sourcils, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. La Pierre ne montre que ce qu'elle désire dévoiler ? Les images ne faisaient sens, et Dùen se demanda pendant un moment quel était le message que l'éclat voulait à ce point lui transmettre.

- De la fourrure... et des ossements en guise d'ornement. Je n'avais rien vu de tel auparavant...

Elle ne manqua pas l'air surpris de Legolas et remarqua que cela devait être la première fois que l'étonnement était si littéralement inscrit sur son visage. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'autant plus, cependant, car Gandalf changea de position sur la pierre et croisa les bras, songeur.

- N'est-ce pas l'habit traditionnel de Forochel ? Finit-il par demander.

_Forochel. _

Encore ce Nom, encore ces frissons, encore cette impression, malsaine, de déjà-vu. Il y eut un court moment de silence pendant lequel Dùen se rappela de cet autre détail si perturbant.

Elle avait été dans la peau du dénommé Haroth, et pourtant, c'était lui qui était en possession des éclats. Comment son père avait-il pu s'en procurer un ? Où est donc passé l'autre ? La voix de Gandalf interrompit son train de pensée.

- Legolas, avait-il appelé, avez-vous le souvenir d'un quelconque évènement impliquant des visiteurs de Forochel dans votre Royaume ?

Dùen le sentit se raidir à côté d'elle, ce fut à peine perceptible, mais il recula légèrement en arrière, détournant le regard.

- ... Je n'ai pas connaissance d'une telle visite.

Son ton était étrange, indescriptible. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il croisa son regard pendant quelques secondes. Quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles il l'observait d'une manière anormale ; comme si, tout à coup, il la voyait sous un autre jour. Et lorsque ses yeux sombres la quittèrent enfin, les pensées de Dùen furent envahies par un seul et unique mot : «_Mensonge_». Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait menti, elle en était certaine. Il savait quelque chose, et cela l'intrigua au plus haut point. Il quitta la Semi-elfe et le Magicien sans plus de cérémonie, trahissant sa réticence à parler et son air songeur.

Après avoir suivi du regard l'elfe de la Forêt Noire, les yeux de Dùen se reposèrent sur le Magicien. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, et se releva lentement, prête, elle aussi, à retourner vers le reste du groupe. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Une pièce du puzzle manquait terriblement.

- Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous voulez me parler, mon enfant ?

Elle se tourna vivement, le visage enfumé de Gandalf était sombre, perturbé, suspicieux. Il avait scanné son visage d'une manière si intense qu'elle ressentit un fort malaise. Elle repensa aux éclats, que faisaient-ils là ? Et puis cette chanson... Les mots étaient sur le point de sortir de sa bouche, mais une autre voix résonna avant la sienne.

- Gandalf.

C'était Frodon qui avait appelé le Magicien, il s'était approché à grand pas, l'air paniqué profondément inscrit sur son visage. Les mots se fanèrent, puis moururent dans la bouche de Dùen alors que l'attention de Gandalf glissa sur le Hobbit. Elle savait que le détail était important, qu'il fallait en parler au Magicien, et ce, à tout prix. Mais peu importe, elle aurait l'occasion d'échanger avec lui plus tard.

Elle s'éloigna presque automatiquement du duo, marchant lentement vers le reste de la Communauté. Elle pouvait entendre Frodon parler de la créature, Gollum, avec le Magicien. Quant au groupe qu'elle rejoignait, le calme y était revenu, Aragorn fumait lui aussi, alors que Boromir était nonchalamment assis contre un rocher taillé.

Le Capitaine du Gondor lui adressa un regard désolé, emplis de regrets, voire de remords. Et malgré la distance, Dùen put l'entendre échapper un souffle tremblant, fatigué. Elle lui fit un vague hochement de tête avant de se concentrer vers l'elfe blond. Contrairement aux autres, il était debout, et comme à son habitude, il observait les alentours, à la fois alerte et inexpressif. Elle repensa à l'expression qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt, à sa réticence à parler.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, elle se tint simplement à ses côtés, debout, tout comme lui. Sa présence était évidente, et pourtant, il ne lui adressa aucun regard, aucune parole ; et cela la perturba. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et brisa le silence entre elle et lui :

- Vous avez tout entendu, fit-elle remarquer en référence à sa discussion avec Gandalf, qui avait eu pour but d'être privée.

- Vous devriez être bien placée pour comprendre cela.

Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, son ton était quelconque, comme à peine concerné. Il continua cependant.

- J'entends toutes les conversations de la Communauté, que je le veuille ou non.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas bougé, sûrement fixait-il Gollum qui, au loin, siégeait dans l'obscurité.

- N'est-ce pas également votre cas ?

La question la surprit, et elle ne put qu'hocher rapidement la tête, à court de mots. Le silence revint aussitôt, ainsi que son malaise. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel manque d'attention ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ce ton si quelconque, si indifférent ? Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente refirent surface dans l'esprit de la Semi-elfe, la tendresse qu'il avait alors eu à son égard semblait totalement disparue à cet instant. Dùen était on ne peut plus confuse, et cela devait être explicite sur son visage, car Legolas finit par se tourner vers elle. Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose qu'elle ne sut décrire.

- _Gwînith..._

Mais ses paroles furent sèchement coupées alors que Gandalf bondit de son rocher en indiquant de son bâton une des trois Portes.

- C'est par-là ! Avait-il annoncé avec fierté.

Tous se levèrent en choeur, comme synchronisés, et Merry fut le premier à accourir vers le Magicien en s'écriant presque joyeusement.

- Ça y est, il s'est souvenu !

Alors que la lumière disparaissait au fur et mesure, Legolas et Dùen étaient restés plantés là, en se fixant silencieusement. Les yeux de Legolas étaient sombres, mais quelque part Dùen pouvait sentir qu'il hésitait, comme s'il était en train de lutter et délibérer intérieurement. Il finit par soupirer légèrement.

- Plus tard, finit-il par dire, parlons-en plus tard, _Gwînith._

Et sans aucun mot de plus il suivit le chemin qu'avaient emprunté les autres, passant sous la lourde porte de Pierre.

* * *

><p>Le chemin qui suivit n'en fut pas plus facile, mais après quelques heures supplémentaires de marche, la Communauté atteint une grande salle résonnante. Dùen aperçut Gandalf soulever légèrement son bâton et resta ébahie devant ce qui se révéla à eux. La lumière blanche s'était intensifiée, laissant apparaître une salle immense, jonchée de colonnes monumentales, géométriques et extrêmement régulières. Ces colonnes décoraient le Hall, et ce, à perte de vue, donnant l'impression d'être tout petit sous cette perceptive écrasante. Tous étaient admiratifs de l'architecture, reflétant la puissance du Royaume des Nains ; et pendant un moment, elle sentit que Gimli avait retrouvé une grande fierté. Mais ce ne fut que très bref, car sans raison, il se mit à courir vers une salle adjacente au Grand Hall, et ce, malgré les appels répétés et effrénés de Gandalf.<p>

Tous le suivirent dans cette salle, la porte en bois, ou du moins, ce qui en restait, grinça alors que le Nain la poussa pour entrer. Dùen ne fut pas encore dans la salle, qu'elle entendit le Nain hurler de douleur et de regret et elle fut ébranlée de le trouver à genoux, sanglotant devant une large pierre tombale.

- Ici repose Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria.

Les terribles mots de Gandalf résonnèrent dans la sombre salle. Dùen fut prise d'effroi. Cette chambre lui était étrangement familière. Ces murs de pierres, ce carnage, ce désordre, ces cadavres qui jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Puis les images de sa vision lui revinrent un peu. Et cette phrase résonna dans sa tête : « _Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, nous ne pouvons plus sortir_ ». Prise de soudains vertiges, elle s'appuya faiblement contre le mur et s'écroula lentement, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Boromir, qui avait été à côté d'elle, la saisit par les épaules fermement, mais derrière cette poigne, elle voyait l'éclat d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bruns.

- Dùen ? Avait-il appelé, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Gandalf résonna à nouveau, et il balaya la salle des yeux avec lenteur :

- C'est ce que je craignais.

Toujours accroupie au sol, et essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, d'ignorer les sanglots du Nain, Dùen implora :

- Il nous faut sortir, Gandalf.

Il lui jeta un air interrogateur, mais l'ignora, son attention captée par quelque chose à ses pieds. Il saisit un épais livre, qui trônait dans les bras d'un cadavre raide et desséché. Il l'ouvrit, balayant les toiles et la poussière qui y siégeaient. Dùen fut comme prise de nausées, d'une sueur froide, presque une fièvre. Et puis elle entendait Legolas, qui, après lui avoir jeté un regard soucieux, murmurait pressement à Aragorn ;

- Nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici.

- Ils ont pris le Hall, puis le pont. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps...

Dùen laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et angoissé, un souffle aigu, presque un sifflement. Son coeur, battait la chamade, et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. L'ambiance était pesante, terrifiante même. Les membres de la Communauté n'osaient bouger, comme paralysés. Et la voix de Gandalf continuait à réciter les écrits :

- Le sol tremble... Les tambours... Les tambours viennent des profondeurs... Nous ne pouvons plus sortir... Ils arrivent...

Un bruit ferreux et brusque les firent sursauter. Derrière le Magicien, Pippin avait fait tombé un objet dans un puit de pierre ; s'en suivit d'un cadavre couverts de toiles, puis d'un seau de métal et de bois. On put distinctement entendre les fracas des objets tomber dans le profond puit, dans un vacarme résonnant. Tous se figèrent, et retinrent leur souffle alors que le silence revint dans la Mine.

Gandalf était furieux, il ferma le livre d'un geste vif et agacé, avant d'arracher des mains du Hobbit son bâton et son chapeau.

- Crétin de Touque ! S'était-il exclamé avec fureur. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois ! Cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

Des souffles de soulagement furent entendus parmi la Communauté, mais pour une quelconque raison, le malaise de Dùen n'avait fait que grandir. Et son intuition eut raison d'elle.

Un coup retentit et résonna jusqu'à eux. Elle vit Gandalf pivoter vivement vers le puit, fronçant les sourcils. Et là, elle comprit. Un deuxième coup, plus fort, puis un autre, puis plusieurs à la suite, comme une terrible et odieuse cacophonie. Elle se releva, ignorant ses vertiges, car c'était l'adrénaline qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Dùen laissa échapper dans un murmure :

- _Les tambours viennent des profondeurs..._

Boromir quitta ses côtés et se déplaça rapidement vers la porte en bois. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, des cris infâmes, stridents et torturés résonnèrent dans la Mine, dans ses pierres, dans ses murs. Un cri que Dùen connaissait très bien, et qu'elle redoutait, tout autant.

- Les Orques ! Avait hissé Legolas avec dégoût et colère.

Une vague de regrets la traversa ; elle aurait dû parler, elle aurait dû parler de sa vision, ils auraient dû sortir avant que tout cela n'arrive. Mais maintenant il était trop tard.

L'elfe de la Forêt Noire sortit et prépara aussitôt son arc et flèches, alors qu'Aragorn alla rejoindre Boromir près de la Porte, lui aussi, dégaina son épée d'un geste vigoureux. Pour une fois, Dùen ne fut pas surprise de sa propre réaction ; elle était vive et immédiate. Elle avait saisit les deux lames dans son dos, et s'était placée à côté de Legolas, en position, après tout, les Orques n'y était-elle pas habituée ? La Semi-elfe sentit le Nain s'impatienter derrière elle, il grimpa vigoureusement sur la pierre tombale et souleva sa hache.

- Qu'ils viennent ! S'était-il écrié. Il y a encore un Nain qui respire dans cette Mine !

Depuis la porte, Aragorn cria aux Hobbits :

- Restez près de Gandalf !

Il fermèrent la porte alors que les flèches d'Orques y volaient d'ors et déja, manquant de peu la tête de Boromir. En s'appuyant sur la porte désormais close, le Capitaine du Gondor arbora un air exaspéré.

- Ils ont un Troll des Cavernes, avait-il ajouté un ton plus bas.

Legolas leur lança épées et haches qu'il avait trouvées au sol, pour que les deux Hommes barricadent la porte. Dùen resserra sa poigne autour de la lame qui lui avait donné alors qu'il lui lança un regard de mise en garde. Et alors qu'il se concentra de nouveau vers la porte, désormais mouvante, il lui dit :

- Faites-en bon usage, _Gwînith._

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il faisait référence à la lame qu'il lui avait donné, quelques heures auparavant. Aragorn et Boromir se placèrent à ses côtés, prêts à frapper. La porte fut bousculées, les cris bestiaux et sordides retentissaient derrière la fragile entrée. Dùen n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Legolas avait déjà envoyé une flèche dans une fissure du bois, un cri immonde résonna, et la porte finit par s'ouvrir, béante, laissant apparaître un large groupe d'Orques. Ils étaient gris et répugnants, leurs faciès torturés et difformes n'avaient jamais cessé d'effrayer Dùen, malgré le temps. Gandalf et les Hobbits dégainèrent leurs épées à leur tour, et hurlèrent avant de se jeter contre les ennemis virulents.

Dùen planta sa lame dans le crâne de la première créature qu'elle vit, et la retira avec un exclamation d'effort et de dégoût. Evitant un autre coup qui lui avait été porté, elle tourna sur elle-même, entaillant de ses deux lames un autre Orque hideux. Elle n'avait pas vu l'autre bête venir derrière elle, mais avant que cette dernière put lui asséner un coup, Gimli avait planté sa hache dans sa tête repoussante. Dùen le remercia d'un rapide hochement de la tête.

Alors qu'elle mit fin à une autre de ces créatures, des tremblements de terre et un vacarme assourdissant attirèrent son attention. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se jeta au sol, à plat ventre, évitant ainsi une lourde massue. C'était le Troll ; comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu avant ? Il l'avait prise par surprise. Il émit un grognement féroce et rauque, avant d'abattre sa masse juste à côté d'elle, faisant exploser le sol de pierre. Elle roula sur elle-même et parvint à se relever rapidement, elle asséna deux coups sec et puissants de lame sur la jambe du Troll. Il eut beau hurler de douleur, cela n'était pas suffisant, ... et cela l'avait mis en colère. Mais son attention fut captée par Sam, qu'il pourchassa presque aussitôt, et alors que Dùen tranchait la gorge d'un Orque avec agilité, elle vit que les deux Hommes avaient sauvé la mise au Hobbit, en tirant sur les chaînes du géant, l'attirant vers le centre de la pièce. Avec une force incroyable, le Troll balança Boromir contre un mur de pierre, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il avait l'air sonné, mais vivant, et Dùen ne pu retenir une vague de soulagement.

Le tintamarre était assourdissant, et malgré la panique et la bataille autour d'elle, Dùen fut surprise et admirative de voir Legolas littéralement grimper sur le Troll, afin de lui asséner deux flèches dans le haut du crâne, avant de redescendre sans effort. Il croisa son regard, mais il dégaina aussitôt une autre flèche, dirigée vers la tête de la Semi-elfe. Elle se figea, ne s'attendant pas à une telle tournure d'évènements. Elle ferma les yeux et grimaça, escomptant une vive douleur. Mais la flèche passa à côté de sa joue, et heurta une créature dans son dos, dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Legolas la toisait sévèrement.

- Sortez de vos rêveries, ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment.

Il avait parlé tout bas, mais Dùen put tout de même l'entendre ; il avait raison, et elle se ressaisit alors que la masse du Troll s'écrasa une nouvelle fois non loin d'elle. Elle fut ensuite prise en assaut par un petit groupe d'Orques, ils étaient tous autour d'elle et elle se battit comme elle le pouvait, avec les forces et l'adrénaline qui lui restaient. Un cri l'interpella.

- Frodon ! Avait hurlé Merry.

Il avait été blessé, sévèrement, par le troll et gisait sans vie au sol. Ce fut au tour de Dùen de crier alors qu'un Orque lui asséna un coup de couteau, qu'elle évita in extremis. Le couteau gris lui coupa cependant la joue, la brûlant presque. Elle inséra sa lame au creux de son cou, laissant couler à flots le sang noir et putride de la créature.

Le calme était momentanément revenu alors que le Troll s'écroula au sol lourdement. Dùen, elle, accourut vers le Hobbit, se tenant la joue, maintenant ensanglantée. Sam était au dessus de lui, de son corps inerte et la Semi-elfe haleta d'horreur. Quelle ironie, eut-elle pensé. Le seul que la Communauté devait protéger était mort ? Frodon, mort ?

- Grand-Pas ! Hurla Sam, un sanglot dans la voix.

Aragorn bouscula Dùen hors du passage et s'agenouilla aux côtés du Hobbit, il le secoua vivement. Devant son manque de réaction, Dùen ne put contenir une expression de plainte, qui, depuis longtemps, avait été coincée dans sa gorge. Ses jambes et ses bras, couverts de poussière et de sang noir, tremblaient violemment. Elle tenta de retenir plus longtemps les sanglots qui menaçaient d'exploser.

Puis Frodon prit une grosse bouffée d'air, ouvrant les yeux vivement. Tous furent surpris, et Dùen remercia les Valars, alors qu'il ouvrait sa chemise, dévoilant une côte en maille intacte. Une larme de soulagement coula hors des yeux gris de Dùen, piquant sa joue abîmée. Elle l'essuya rapidement, du revers de sa main, balayant en même temps le liquide rouge qui coulait jusque son menton.

- Vous êtes plein de surprises, Maître Sacquet, avait soufflé Aragorn, lui aussi apparemment soulagé.

Une main s'était posée sur l'épaule de Dùen, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

- Il ne faut pas nous attarder ici, avertit Legolas depuis derrière elle.

- Au pont de Khazad-dûm ! S'écria Gandalf en pointant la porte (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) de son bâton.

Aragorn remit Frodon debout d'un geste vif et fort et se mit à courir avec les autres, car il fallait sortir. Il fallait sortir.

Le coeur de Dùen manqua un battement alors que le grand Hall se remplit de créatures infâmes. Ils étaient encerclés. Encerclés par les Orques, leurs visages mutilés, leurs cris strident et féroces. Comme par réflexe, elle agrippa Frodon, qui était devant elle, et le serra contre elle. Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle allait mourir ? Etait-ce ainsi que la Communauté allait disparaitre ? Etait-ce ainsi que leur Quête se terminait ? Le souffle haletant, elle releva la tête vivement.

Un bruit.

Un grognement.

Un son rauque, puissant, terrifiant résonnait dans le Grand Hall. Dùen en eut la chair de poule. Cette chose, peut importe ce qu'elle était, devait être extrêmement malfaisante, car mêmes les cris des Orques cessèrent autour d'eux. Puis, en quelques secondes seulement, les créatures fuirent. Grimpant pressement les gigantesques colonnes, comme des insectes. Puis ce fut le silence.

Et ce grognement, plus fort, plus proche.

Au loin, au fond de la salle, Dùen put voir une teinte jaune-orangée, puis, une vague de chaleur l'atteint, balaya ses cheveux emmêlés et crasseux. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit Frodon frémir. Gandalf, lui, ne disait rien, la tête baissée vers le sol, l'air indescriptible.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? Avait demandé Boromir dans un chuchotement.

Un nouveau grognement résonna, accompagné d'un vent brûlant et étouffant. Dùen fut prise de haut-le-coeur, cette chaleur intense lui rappelait douloureusement l'incendie. L'incendie de Bree qui avait, il y a cinquante ans, prit injustement la vie de son père. Elle se rappela comment ce feu avait tout détruit sur son passage, la mémoire de ces flammes étant encore bien vivaces. Sa maison, la forge... Tout était parti en fumée. Ses souvenirs n'étaient plus que cendres et poussières, et elle était seule. Terriblement seule.

Le Magicien releva lentement la tête et articula sombrement, interrompant les pensées de Dùen :

- Un _Balrog._

La Semi-elfe ne manqua pas Legolas en train d'écarquiller des yeux noirs ; sûrement savait-il de quoi le Magicien voulait parler.

- Un démon de l'Ancien Monde, compléta Gandalf d'une voix grave.

Il se tourna vers la Communauté figée et il ajouta impérativement :

- Cet ennemi est plus fort que vous, courrez ! Courrez !

Les jambes de Dùen semblaient courir d'elles-même, la panique l'avait envahie. Que faisait-elle là ? Par tous les Valars, que faisait-elle là ? Des images brouillées et rapides traversèrent son esprit ; la Main Blanche de Saroumane, le Conseil, la Quête... l'Anneau.

Ce maudit Anneau.

Et ils étaient là, piégés. Pris dans des toiles sombres et brûlantes. Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils allaient s'en défaire.

L'adrénaline pulsait désormais dans ses veines, si bien qu'elle pouvait entendre son propre coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle se stoppa brièvement alors qu'ils entraient dans une grande salle pleine de ponts de pierres, partiellement détruits et bancales. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car derrière elle, Gandalf la pressait. Il avait agrippé Aragorn par le col de sa chemise et lui dit, haletant :

- Aragorn, guidez-les.

Le Rôdeur sembla, comme Dùen, surpris et hésitant ; mais le Magicien le poussa en avant en ajoutant :

- Allez, vers le Pont ! Guidez-les vers le Pont !

Le souffle de Dùen commençait à lui manquer, un point de côté naissait péniblement dans son abdomen et alors qu'elle allait traverser, comme les autres, le pont de pierre, elle eut le souffle coupé.

Il y avait un trou, un ravin, car le pont s'était écroulé. Une perle de sueur dévala son visage souillé. Le fond du ravin n'était pas visible, et la Semi-elfe ne parvint pas à estimer la profondeur du gouffre.

Des sifflements perçants la firent sursauter. Une flèche s'écrasa à ses pieds, et plus loin, elle aperçut des Orques archers. Ils tiraient sur la Communauté, et Dùen ne sut plus que faire. Derrière elle, Aragorn et Frodon étaient arrivés. De l'autre côté du pont, Legolas avait dégainé une nouvelle fois son arc et ses flèches, et visait et décimait, les créatures malfaisantes. Boromir, lui, attendait sur le bord de pierres, et lui tendait les bras.

- Sautez, Dùen !

Elle le dévisagea, pensant qu'il était devenu fou ; elle ? Sauter ? _Ce ravin_ ? Voyant son air hésitant, il ajouta d'un ton absolu :

- Je vous rattraperai, dépêchez-vous !

Il eut un craquement rauque et profond et le pont sur lequel Aragorn, Frodon et Dùen étaient, se mit à basculer dangereusement. Dùen n'eut le temps de rien faire, car Aragorn l'avait poussée vers Boromir, et elle s'écrasa lourdement contre le torse du Capitaine du Gondor. Ses bras forts s'étaient refermés sur elle, et l'avait fait pivoter, saine et sauve, sur la pierre stable.

Le pont sur lequel était restés Aragorn et Frodon tanguait dangereusement, et Dùen regarda avec malaise et appréhension les deux protagonistes en train de se pencher en avant, espérant que la lourde roche fasse de même. Et ce fut le cas, bien heureusement, et avant que la roche ne s'écrase contre le pont, ils purent sauter et rejoindre les autres en courant.

Hors d'haleine, ils atteignirent enfin le pont de Khazad-dûm, Dùen essaya de ne pas prêter d'attention au ravin qui trônait sous ses pieds tremblants. Les flèches pleuvaient encore sur la Communauté, et une fois arrivée de l'autre côté, elle s'abrita derrière un rocher, aux côtés de Legolas, qui tirait toujours sur les bêtes, essayant de donner une chance à Aragorn, Frodon et Gandalf, qui n'avaient pas encore traversé.

Une fois qu'Aragorn et Frodon arrivèrent dans son champ de vision, Dùen laissa échapper un long souffle soulagé, sachant qu'à quelques mètres de là, se trouvait la sortie. La sortie ce cette Mine maudite.

Elle se pétrifia, entendant une voix s'élever derrière le rocher. Elle fut atterrée et terrifiée de trouver Gandalf debout au milieu du Pont. Devant lui, s'élevait la créature la plus sombre qu'elle ait jamais vue, accompagnée de flammes ardentes et d'un corps de braise et de cendres.

- Vous ne passerez pas, s'opposa Gandalf fermement, je suis un détenteur du Feu Secret...

La voix se brouilla, comme si son cerveau refusait de décryptait les paroles du Magicien, comme s'il pouvait prédire ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite. A côté d'elle, Aragorn avait agrippé Frodon par les épaules, et le tirait vers la sortie alors qu'il hurlait :

- Non ! Gandalf !

Ses cris déchirèrent le coeur de Dùen, et lui fallut plus de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait sur le pont, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle.

- Vous ne passerez pas ! Avait insisté Gandalf en frappant la pierre de son bâton.

Le sang de Dùen se glaça dans ses veines alors que Legolas avait fermement attrapé son bras, et tout comme le faisait Aragorn, il l'attirait vers la sortie. Mais Dùen ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Gandalf, le Magicien qui, au tout début, l'avait employée, la personne qui l'avait mêlée à tout ça... Son coeur se fissura alors qu'elle comprit qu'il était bien plus que tout cela. Pendant ces quelques jours, il avait été une présence paternelle, amicale et presque familiale et familière.

Elle repoussa Legolas et s'avança de nouveau vers le pont, ignorant les flèches qui fusaient, sifflaient et s'écrasaient tout autour d'elle. Ignorant l'elfe et Boromir en train de crier son nom.

Et lorsque Gandalf glissa du pont, elle croisa ses yeux. Sombres, à la fois terrifiés et pleins de bravoure. Un dernier regard. Une expression à jamais figée dans sa mémoire. Et lorsqu'il lâcha prise, le cri déchirant de Frodon la ramena sur terre et la détruisit.

Il n'était plus là.

Plus là.

Il était tombé. Il était mort.

Un chagrin immense s'empara d'elle, un gigantesque sanglot était coincé dans sa gorge et un grand vide prit place dans son coeur.

On la saisit brusquement par les épaules, et les yeux vides de Dùen rencontrèrent ceux de Legolas. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, la réprimander, sûrement, lorsqu'une flèche s'abattit sur lui, tranchant à vif son épaule. Un filet de sang rouge avait giclé du haut de son bras pour s'écraser contre le visage de Dùen, si vite, qu'elle ne l'eut pas remarqué de suite. Elle le vit grimacer, et elle ne sut pas que faire, son cerveau définitivement hors d'usage.

Malgré sa blessure lancinante, il la tira fermement vers les escaliers de pierre, sous une pluie effrénée de flèches noires.

Puis ce fut une lumière blanche, éblouissante qui aveugla Dùen.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, voici le Septième Chapitre !<p>

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est tellement motivant !

Oui, Legolas est blessé à la fin... à cause de Dùen. En fait, j'ai juste repris l'idée de base de JRR Tolkien, au tout début, il souhaitait que Legolas soit blessé à l'épaule dans la Moria, et je me suis dit que cela pouvait être intéressant à incorporer ici ?

A bientôt, xoxo,

_**Netphis.**_


	9. CHAPITRE VIII — Les Gardiens

**CHAPITRE VIII . Les Gardiens**

* * *

><p>Une lumière blanche éblouissante aveugla Dùen, et des pleurs déchirants la réveillèrent. Elle mit quelques minutes à regagner la vue, ses yeux ayant du mal à s'adapter à la puissante luminosité après tant de temps passé dans les Mines. Après la lumière, ce fut l'état de l'air qui la frappa ; il était bien différent de celui des Mines, car il était pur, et une brise glacée balaya ses cheveux désormais en pagaille. Elle remarqua qu'il devait être aux environs de midi, car le Soleil était haut perché dans le ciel et frappait la Communauté de ses rayons de feu.<p>

Le feu.

Comme celui de la Bête, du Balrog.

Mais aussi, comme cinquante ans auparavant.

Elle se rappela comment elle avait aperçu les flammes de la Forge depuis le champ dans lequel elle était allée travailler. Ses outils de travail étaient tombés à ses pieds alors qu'elle réalisait que l'atelier était en feu, dévorée par un brasier ardent. Puis il y avait cette colonne de fumée noire et de cendres, qui s'élevait dans le ciel bleuté, comme une tour obscure et malveillante.

Bien sûr, cette fois-ci, aucun nuage de feu ne s'échappait des Mines, mais c'était tout comme.

Tout comme cinquante ans auparavant, elle ressentait ce terrible sentiment, comme du déjà-vu ; le deuil. Gandalf était tombé dans les flammes du Gouffre, tout comme son père avait été dévoré dans le feu de la Forge de Bree. Quelle ironie, avait-elle pensé.

Les Hobbits étaient effondrés, et Dùen dû lutter pour ne pas s'affaisser à son tour. Elle ne manqua pas les regards endeuillés de Boromir et d'Aragorn à sa droite. « _Quoiqu'il arrive, ne perdez pas espoir..._ » la voix de Gandalf résonnait dans sa tête, chaque mot prenait une envergure et une profondeur inattendue et la Semi-elfe resta là, les bras ballants, debout et immobile comme une statue, ses yeux gris vides et creux.

Elle ne réalisait pas, tout simplement.

Elle s'attendait presque à voir Gandalf sortir de la Mine à son tour, franchissant la porte de pierre avec son long chapeau et son bâton. Elle pouvait même l'entendre bougonner et grogner à l'encontre de la maudite Mine. Mais les minutes passèrent, et le Magicien Gris ne sortait pas.

Il ne sortirait jamais.

Un sanglot la secoua, c'était Pippin qui murmurait à Merry, haletant : « _C'est de ma faute, Merry ! J'ai réveillé la Créature, c'est de ma faute ! _». Puis elle ne manqua pas le regard de Frodon, déchirant et déchiré. Il ne pleurait pas, et demeurait figé, tout comme Dùen, debout sur les rochers gris. Dans ses grands yeux bleus, elle y voyait de la douleur, une immense souffrance, mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle y voyait du regret, du remord, de la culpabilité.

Mais malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. « _Cela ne se peut, pas Gandalf_ », ces paroles retentissaient frénétiquement dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils, implorant les Valars pour qu'il sorte des Mines en leur balançant avec mécontentement « _Qu'attendez-vous donc, pauvres fous ? La Montagne du Destin n'apparaîtra pas devant vous par magie_ ».

Une main glissa le long de son avant-bras, pour finalement la quitter complètement. Dùen contempla rapidement Legolas qui était à ses côtés ; elle avait presque oublié sa présence à sa gauche et le fait qu'il l'avait tirée en dehors de l'obscurité de la Mine. S'il sentit son regard sur lui, il ne le fit pas savoir. Il regardait avec confusion les Hobbits écroulés contre la roche et Dùen se demanda s'il partageait la même incrédulité qu'elle.

La voix ferme d'Aragorn brisa le son des plaintes :

« - Legolas, relevez-les.

L'elfe de la Forêt Noire hocha lentement la tête, comme à contre-coeur. La voix étranglée de Boromir s'éleva à son tour :

- Donnez-leur ne serait-ce qu'un moment, par pitié !

Aragorn se tourna vers l'Homme du Gondor avec sévérité, les traits tout aussi tirés par la douleur et la peine.

- Ces collines grouilleront d'Orques à la tombée de la Nuit ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous éterniser ici.

Il se tourna de nouveau alors que le silence s'installa, désormais dos à la Communauté, sans doute pour cacher un visage endeuillé. Boromir soupira et se releva, entraînant avec lui Pippin et Merry, leur tapotant sur le haut du dos en guise d'un mince réconfort. Legolas s'exécuta également, relevant d'abord Sam, dont le visage était baigné par d'innombrables larmes, inondant ses joues rougies. Puis il se déplaça vers Gimli, encore avachi contre un rocher et lui tendit la main ; main que le Nain balaya d'un geste brusque. Une fois relevé, il bouscula Legolas et alla rejoindre Aragorn sans un mot, mais sûrement submergé par l'émotion. L'elfe le regarda s'éloigner avec amertume, les lèvres plissées.

Alors que tous commençaient à s'écarter de la Mine, Dùen fut frappée par une réalisation soudaine. Ce départ des Mines signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que le Magicien en ressorte.

Plus aucun espoir.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; il ne reviendrait alors pas.

Mais Dùen resta muette, comme si les sentiments étaient si forts, si intenses, qu'elle devait les sceller pour ne pas exploser. Les emprisonner dans une forteresse inviolable et imprenable. Elle se sentait incroyablement engourdie et figée.

- Allez, _Gwînith..._

La voix de l'elfe était si basse qu'elle ne l'avait presque pas entendue. Il était debout devant elle, et son regard bleu foncé scannait son visage, s'attardant un moment sur sa joue rouge avant de plonger de nouveau dans ses yeux gris. Elle ne réagit pas, comme si tout lui paraissait lointain. « _C'est un Cauchemar _» eut-elle pensé, en déni ; n'allait-elle pas se réveiller ?

Elle sentit vaguement la main de l'elfe saisir la sienne, souillée par le sang noir, la poussière et la sueur. Et après lui avoir lancé un doux regard, presque tendre, il la tira vers le reste de la Communauté qui marchait entre les grands rochers. Dùen ne put s'empêcher de regarder en arrière ; un dernier regard vers la Mine, espérant encore que, peut être, Gandalf se tiendrait dans l'encadrement de la Porte en pierre.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

* * *

><p>Ils n'avaient pas marché une heure cependant, que Boromir s'arrêta, appuyé contre un rocher tranchant.<p>

- Faisons une pause, réclama-t-il, haletant, une main appuyée sur son côté.

Aragorn hocha finalement la tête, résigné et déclara d'une voix autoritaire :

- Nous repartons dans une dizaine de minutes.

Le terrain sur lequel ils marchaient était toujours rocheux, mais bien plus plat, les nombreux plans d'eau reflétaient le ciel bleu azur, et Dùen profita de la pause pour se pencher au dessus de l'un d'entre eux.

Elle ne fut que sensiblement surprise de trouver son visage dans un tel état. Il était sali par des tâches rouges et noires, presque marron. Le sang avait séché, formant de larges plaques pourpres et craquelées sur ses joues abîmées. Des paquets de sang coagulé et de poussière s'étaient déposés dans sa tignasse brune. Du bout de son doigt, elle retraça la coupure sur sa joue, ce n'était pas bien profond, mais elle savait que cela allait sûrement laisser une légère cicatrice, plus tard. Le haut de son front, était lui aussi abîmé, mais comme l'eut prédit Legolas, un jour plus tôt, la blessure avait presque disparu, laissant cependant une légère bosse rougeâtre.

Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, et alors que les plaques sèches se détachaient peu à peu, elle entendait Aragorn et Legolas parler en _Langue Elfique_. Elle ne comprenait pas l'objet de l'échange, mais la voix d'Aragorn était sévère. La Semi-elfe se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, curieuse de saisir l'objet de leur vive discussion. Le Dunedain était penché au dessus de l'épaule de l'elfe et grimaçait. Elle se releva rapidement alors qu'elle l'entendit jurer en _Westron_.

Dùen se rappela vaguement de sa sortie de la Mine, Legolas avait dû aller la chercher et la tirer dehors, la traînant presque. Les images de la flèche et du jet de sang qui atterrit sur son visage lui revinrent ; et elle s'approcha à grands pas, les sourcils quasiment noués d'inquiétude.

- C'est ce que je craignais, siffla Aragorn entre ses dents.

La Semi-elfe s'approcha et se pencha à son tour. Et ce qu'elle vit, lui donna la nausée, soulevant son coeur dans sa poitrine. La coupure en elle-même n'était pas bien méchante, peut-être sensiblement profonde, mais ses bords étaient gris, presque noirs. L'intérieur était un mélange de pourpre et d'un étrange éclat argenté ; comme si du plomb souillé coulait hors de la plaie. Elle plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche, repensant aux crasseuses flèches noires qui sifflaient dans les Mines, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les paroles d'Aragorn pour comprendre quel était le mal qui s'était emparé de la lésion ensanglantée.

- Satanés Orques, finit-il par cracher, des flèches empoisonnées.

Ce fut au tour de Legolas de jurer silencieusement, dans un soupir agacé. Dùen ferma les yeux en se redressant, soudainement habitée par la culpabilité. « C'est un Cauchemar, je vais me réveiller » eut-elle pensé, une nouvelle fois. Aragorn s'était brusquement tourné vers le reste du groupe et appela avec précipitation :

- Maître Gamgee, vous souvenez-vous de l'_Athelas_ ?

Le Hobbit se leva, confus, le visage encore mouillé par les larmes ; il hocha cependant la tête avec hâte. Aragorn continua :

- Très bien, pouvez-vous en trouver ?

Sam hocha une nouvelle la tête et se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, avant de s'avancer à pas accélérés vers une zone de verdure, non loin d'eux. La Semi-elfe allait le rejoindre, proposer son aide — après tout, n'était-ce pas sa faute ? — mais des doigts encerclèrent son poignet et la tirèrent en arrière. C'était Legolas, cependant il ne la regardait pas, il discutait une nouvelle fois en _Langue Elfique_ avec le Rôdeur, et Dùen observa silencieusement l'échange qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fut surprise de voir Aragorn se lever vivement, et encore plus lorsqu'il saisit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts presque noirs. Il tourna sa tête dans tous les sens et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa joue, joue, qu'il observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, indiqua-t-il à l'elfe de la Forêt noire avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés.

L'elfe lança à Dùen un regard rassuré et, quelque part, rassurant ; courbant ses lèvres dans un faible sourire qui traduit son soulagement. La Semi-elfe ne sut ni quoi en penser, ni que faire, et ne put lui adresser qu'un sourire apologétique.

- L'_Athelas_ peut soigner ce genre de chose ? Avait-elle demandé alors qu'Aragorn recentrait son attention sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

Sa voix était rauque, presque étranglée, et elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait, en effet, pas parlé depuis leur sortie des Mines. Aragorn lui adressa un air dégoûté.

- Non, répondit-il, cela ne suffira pas.

Le coeur de Dùen manqua un battement, et ses yeux écarquillés oscillèrent entre Legolas et le Rôdeur pendant quelques secondes. Aragorn finit par désigner la forêt adjacente d'un mouvement de tête.

- Il a besoin des _Soins elfiques_, nous passerons par _Lothlòrien_.

Alors qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, le Nain, assis non loin d'eux, s'étrangla avec la fumée de sa pipe, manquant de tomber lourdement en arrière. Lorsqu'il se ressaisit enfin, il se redressa et agita son doigt en direction du Rôdeur.

- Je ne mettrai pas un pied de mon vivant dans cette _forêt maléfique_ ! Bougonna-t-il.

Aragorn le toisa un instant, visiblement agacé ; mais ne dit rien, car Sam lui avait apporté une généreuse poignée d'Athelas. Alors qu'il se mettait à mâcher les petites feuilles, les yeux de Dùen se posèrent sur Legolas. Il n'avait pas l'air si souffrant, à première vue, car son air était calme, presque posé et comme à son habitude, il surveillait les alentours consciencieusement. Il semblait même complètement indifférent à l'agitation qui l'entourait.

Boromir prit la parole à son tour, dévoilant lui aussi sa méfiance quant à la forêt.

- Au Gondor, il est dit que la Forêt de _Lòrien_ est maudite, Aragorn.

Aragorn plaçait l'_Athelas_ dans la plaie et choisit d'ignorer l'Homme du Gondor ; Dùen se pinça les lèvres. Elle aussi avait entendu plein de récits quant à cette Forêt ; à Bree, les Hommes disaient qu'une puissante et dangereuse ensorceleuse y habitait. Mais pour être honnête, elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser ; ne l'avaient-ils pas aussi appelée sorcière ?

Devant le manque de réaction de la part d'Aragorn, Boromir renchérit et demanda :

- Aragorn, contournons la Forêt et rejoignons ma Cité par l'_Anduin_.

Le Dunedain lui lança un énième regard exaspéré avant de déclarer :

- Gandalf m'a confié la conduite de cette Communauté...!

Tous se turent, comme affligés par le soudain rappel de la disparition du Magicien ; le coeur de Dùen s'affaissa et elle vit Aragorn plisser ses lèvres gercées, pris par l'amertume et le regret. Il finit par annoncer d'une voix plus basse :

- ... Nous passerons par la _Lòrien_, cet endroit nous procurera plus de sûreté que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots sous-entendait qu'il n'était pas possible de discuter, et lorsqu'il eut fini d'appliquer la substance verte et pâteuse sur l'épaule de Legolas, il se releva et ajouta :

- Allons-y, nous y serons avant la tombée de la nuit.

Et ils s'exécutèrent malgré les désaccords de certains. Une heure de marche s'écoula, puis deux, et le Soleil commençait déjà à rougir, teignant le ciel de rose et d'orangé. Dùen avait marché aux côtés de Frodon, qui avait été resté silencieux, tout comme elle. Il ne pleurait pas, mais elle sentait la peine le détruire, le ronger de l'intérieur. Elle-même tenta d'ignorer ces sentiments de deuil et de perte, qui malgré la carapace dans laquelle elle les avait enfermés, commençaient à se réveiller ; peut-être se rendait-elle compte, petit à petit, que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Que ce n'était pas un Cauchemar.

Gandalf n'était plus.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle le savait bien. Mais son coeur ne cessait de l'imaginer en train d'apparaître de derrière un tronc, avec une exclamation triomphante dessinée sur son visage.

Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus la forteresse qui se devait imprenable s'écroulait. De l'autre côté du groupe, elle voyait le visage de Legolas pâlir au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient ; sans doute le poison devait faire son effet, et elle frémit à l'idée que la substance ferreuse devait désormais proliférer dans ses veines, contaminant son sang.

Elle croisa son regard, et fut surprise de voir qu'il lui adressa un autre faible sourire tout en hochant lentement la tête, sans doute voulait-il la rassurer ?

« _Quoiqu'il arrive, ne perdez pas espoir... _», Dùen eut presque envie d'émettre un son sarcastique, cela eut été bien facile à dire.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt et Dùen ressenti soudain un profond malaise, ce qui n'était pas logique ; elle avait toujours été si confortable autours des arbres... Elle devina alors qu'ils devaient être surveillés, ils étaient épiés. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit que des troncs d'arbre, à perte de vue.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à sa nuque. A sa gauche, elle sentait Frodon frémir avec un même effroi, une même stupeur. Elle le voyait froncer les sourcils et regarder tout autour de lui. Elle croisa son regard effrayé et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne l'imite.

Un autre frisson.

Une voix si familière résonnait, murmurait, l'appelait.

« _Dùen de Bree..._»

La chair de poule atteint ses bras souillés, soulevant sa peau tachée et elle déglutit difficilement. Une voix féminine parlait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre. Devenait-elle folle au point d'entendre des voix dans sa tête ?

La chute de Gandalf, le Poison, cette Voix ; tout cela faisait partie de son rêve, elle en tait sûre. Elle allait se réveiller, elle allait se réveiller, elle en était persuadée.

« _Pendant longtemps, vous avez été séparées, mais l'heure des retrouvailles approche..._»

Les mots traversèrent son cerveau, comme si les murmures avaient été transportés par un vent invisible et imperceptible. Séparées ? Elle fut frappée par le fait que ce mot faisait étrangement écho à sa vision en Hollin, alors que devant elle, la Forêt fumait et devenait cendres.

_Elle avait détaché ses yeux de la vasque et rencontra ceux d'une femme. Grande, la chevelure blonde, presque argentée. Elle était magnifique, mais ses yeux traduisaient un grand froid, inconfortable et impressionnant. Une voix retentit alors, en échos dans sa tête :_

_« Il faut les séparer. »_

Les yeux de Dùen s'écarquillèrent, c'était cette même voix, cette voix, qui lui avait parlé à l'instant. Et à sa plus grande stupeur, elle continua de résonner dans sa tête.

« _Vous n'étiez pas censée être ici, neuf seulement devaient partir d'Imladris..._ »

Dùen fit de son mieux pour camoufler son ahurissement, mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant car Frodon l'observait avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'étonnement. Il semblait la questionner du regard, se demandant sans doute si elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui, quelques instants auparavant. Elle allait répondre à sa question muette, lorsque Gimli apparut à ses côtés, la hache nonchalamment installée sur son épaule, l'air méfiant et alerte.

- Restez groupés, jeunes Hobbits, il y a une Ensorceleuse dans ces Bois. Et tous ceux qui y sont entrés, ne sont jamais revenus.

Presque malgré elle, Dùen commençait à croire les dires du Nain, alors que la voix féminine répétait encore et encore « _l'heure des retrouvailles approche... l'heure des retrouvailles approche..._ ». A ces mots, Dùen ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère ; cette mère sans visage ni voix, cette mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue... était-ce elle l'objet de ces retrouvailles ?

Un grincement étrange et suspicieux la fit sursauter, et inconsciemment, les tambours des profondeurs refaisaient surface dans sa tête, comme si elle sentait un danger, une ombre approcher. Elle eut la soudaine impression d'avoir les nerfs à vif, comme si les derniers remparts de son impassibilité s'effondraient eux aussi.

Gimli, lui, comme toujours, indifférent aux expressions qui l'entouraient, continuait son récit avec passion et fierté.

- Mais voilà un Nain qu'elle n'aura pas de si tôt !

Il parlait si fort que l'Ennemi, s'il était là, l'aurait entendu à sept lieues à la ronde. Après avoir vu Frodon soulever un sourcil à l'encontre du Nain, Dùen ne put retenir une grimace naissante sur son visage ; ne pouvait-il donc pas demeurer silencieux ?

Toujours immergé dans son récit, il s'exclama en agitant son doigt :

- J'ai les yeux de l'Aigle et les oreilles du Renard... et— ... _Oh_ !

Il s'était brusquement arrêté, coupé dans ses paroles.

Sortant de nulle part, une dizaine de gardes elfes les avaient encerclés, et Dùen sursauta, cachant Frodon derrière elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe. Ils dégainèrent rapidement arcs et flèches et les pointèrent sévèrement vers la Communauté. Leurs expressions étaient discrètes, solennelles et austère. Un silence pesant et tendu s'installa, et la main de Dùen alla lentement chercher son canif accroché à sa ceinture, espérant ne pas être vue. Son coeur battait à toute allure, et elle crut qu'il allait lâcher.

Un autre elfe atterrit légèrement devant le groupe, et la Semi-elfe comprit alors qu'ils les observaient depuis les arbres, et ce sûrement depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré la forêt. Comme la plupart des autres gardes, il était blond, grand, élancé et était vêtu d'une tunique en tissus épais et grisâtre. Il s'était déplacé avec lenteur, les mains dans le dos, à côté de Dùen et du Nain. Son air était sévère, et dans ses yeux, il y avait une pointe sarcastique ; il regarda Gimli avec un air méprisant et moqueur :

- Le _Nain_ respire si fort, que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Alors que Gimli se renfrognait, Dùen allait dégainer son couteau, mais le garde devant elle la stoppa d'un geste vif et abrupt, elle laissa tomber le canif sur le sol mousseux de la forêt. Trois arcs et flèches se détournèrent de la Communauté pour pointer vers elle, en guise de menace. La poigne du garde sur son avant-bras était si forte, qu'elle grimaça et se plia en avant, essayant de se défaire de son emprise. Il lui lançait un regard à la fois dédaigneux et empli de surprise ; sa bouche était courbée avec mécontentement.

- Sous quelle emprise maléfique cette enfant est-elle tombée ? Avait-il demandé d'une voix si glaciale que le sang dans les veines de Dùen se figea.

Un court moment de silence passa, durant lequel Aragorn, la mâchoire serrée, s'était approché avec lenteur. Il avait posé sa main contre son coeur et se courba légèrement :

- _Haldir o Lòrien_, avait-il prononcé avec fluidité.

Dùen ignorait ce que le Rôdeur venait de lui dire, mais le garde ne hocha que subtilement la tête, en guise de reconnaissance. Il semblait alors que tous deux se connaissaient, mais malgré cela, sa poigne ne se desserra pas et la Semi-elfe laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur.

- Haldir.

Une autre voix se fit entendre de derrière Dùen, elle reconnut Legolas. Au lieu d'imiter le geste qu'avait fait Aragorn un peu plus tôt, il plaça sa main sur le bras de Dùen, à côté de celle du garde. Ses yeux étaient redevenus sombres, et il fixait étrangement l'elfe blond en face de lui. Après un énième moment de silence, le dénommé Haldir hocha la tête et finit par lâcher le bras de la Semi-elfe. Elle se redressa automatiquement, cognant et s'appuyant ainsi contre le torse de Legolas, qui était toujours derrière elle.

Elle laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors que les yeux d'Haldir la scannèrent un instant avant de se poser sur Frodon. Dùen sentait son bras lui piquer, et malgré elle, il était secoué par de discrets tremblements. Dans son cou, elle sentait le souffle régulier de Legolas et elle eut l'impression qu'il lui brûlait la peau.

La voix hésitante de Gimli brisa le malaise :

- Ces Bois ont l'air périlleux, Aragorn... Il faudrait faire demi-tour.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire demi-tour, refusa Haldir avec rigidité.

Après avoir balayé la Communauté du Regard, il ajouta d'un air sombre :

- Vous êtes entrés en _Lothlòrien_, vous ne pouvez simplement repartir.

- _Haldir o Lòrien_, appela une nouvelle fois Legolas depuis derrière Dùen.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle sentit l'elfe dans son dos légèrement courber la tête, en guise de salutation. Haldir l'imita presque aussitôt et prononça :

- _Legolas Thranduillion, Aragorn o Dùnedain_, vous êtes connus de nous.

A ces mots, les archers détendirent leurs arcs, et abaissèrent leurs flèches, comme si toute trace de menace n'avait encore disparu. Dùen regarda nerveusement tout autour d'elle, incertaine du crime qu'ils avaient commis pour mériter un tel traitement. Elle frémit alors que les yeux du garde étaient posés sur Frodon, immobile.

- Mais vous amenez _le Danger et l'Ombre_ sur nos Terres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il ne faisait aucun doute là, qu'il mentionnait l'Anneau qui pendait au cou de Frodon. Encore et toujours ce maudit Anneau.

Et avant qu'ils ne puissent prendre la parole de nouveau, Haldir les stoppa d'un geste de la main, ses yeux balayaient le reste de la forêt et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Ne discutons pas ici, expliqua-t-il soudainement alerte, mes hommes vont vous guider vers notre _Talan_ la plus proche. Vous y passerez la nuit, et nous vous renverrons à la frontière à l'aube, demain matin.

Aragorn allait protester de nouveau, mais le Capitaine de la garde le stoppa une nouvelle fois avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt de plus en plus sombre.

Ils atteignirent le pied d'un large tronc sur lequel était installée une mince échelle de corde. Dùen grimaça légèrement en saisissant la corde entre ses doigts noircis. Le garde à côté d'elle dû sentir son hésitation puisqu'il lui adressa un maigre sourire accompagné de fluides paroles inintelligibles. Elle le toisa sans rien dire, les sourcils soulevés avec l'incompréhension.

- Mon frère, Rùmil, ne connait pas le _Westron_, expliqua la voix froide et distante de Haldir.

Il se tenait à côté du tronc, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, il continua :

- Il vous dit qu'il est inutile de craindre, car la corde est plus solide qu'en apparence.

Elle n'hésita plus bien longtemps, ne supportant pas le regard qu'il lui portait à cet instant ; il était sévère, mais semblait également empli de curiosité. Elle grimpa rapidement à l'échelle, fuyant cette observation si méticuleuse. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en haut, elle découvrit une large plateforme de bois, reliée à plusieurs autres terrasses lointaines par des ponts suspendus et de larges branches. Son émerveillement fut rapidement interrompu alors qu'elle aperçut Legolas assis contre un tronc, le visage si pâle que cela l'alerta. Il était encadré par deux gardes, dont Rùmil, qui lui avait parlé en bas de l'échelle, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'avança néanmoins et s'accroupit devant lui. Son front était perlé de sueur, et Dùen put tout de suite remarquer que le rythme de sa respiration avait changé ; il s'était drastiquement accéléré, si bien que la panique l'envahit. Il n'avait pas eut l'air si souffrant quelques instants plus tôt, et pourtant, il était là, assis dans cet état.

Si tout cela était un rêve, il devenait bien trop réel à son goût.

Les deux _Galadhrim_ échangeaient des paroles discrètes et fluides, et elle vit Legolas finalement hocher la tête avant que les deux gardes ne se lèvent pour se concerter avec Haldir et Aragorn, qui venaient d'arriver sur la _Talan_.

Profitant de leur absence, Dùen plaça la paume de sa main sur le front de Legolas, il parut légèrement surpris du geste, mais ne dit rien. Son front était bouillant de fièvre.

- Vous êtes brûlant, Sire, articula-t-elle avec les sourcils noués alors qu'il lui adressa un autre sourire lâche.

- C'est le poison, intervint le Rôdeur qui s'agenouilla à son tour près de l'elfe.

La Semi-elfe retira sa main, presque avec réticence, et observa l'expression du Dunedain. Elle était sombre et pleine de mécontentement. Il continua plus bas :

- Leur Guérisseur est à _Caras Galadhon_, la capitale de la Lòrien, avait-il énoncé sombrement.

- Ils seraient donc en mesure de l'aider, souligna Dùen.

L'expression qu'arbora alors Aragorn la fit sentir comme si elle était l'être le plus naïf de tout Arda.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, murmura-t-il, ils ne nous laisseront pas entrer _Caras Galadhon_ sans l'accord de Dame Galadriel.

- Dame Galadriel, répéta-t-elle en interrogation.

- C'est la Maîtresse de ces Lieux, _Gwînith..._

Dùen l'observa un moment avant de balbutier :

- Mais, le temps que les messagers aillent et viennent...

- Dame Galadriel n'a pas besoin de messagers, _Gwînith_, elle sait tout ce qui transpire dans cette Forêt, expliqua Legolas avec patience malgré sa respiration accentuée.

Elle repensa à la voix qui avait murmuré dans sa tête plus tôt, était-ce donc elle, l'ensorceleuse de la _Lòrien_ ? Après un moment de réflexion, elle se leva et s'éclipsa alors que Aragorn et Legolas échangeaient de nouveau en _Langue Elfique_, l'excluant volontairement ou non de la conversation.

Elle observa tout autour d'elle, Boromir et Gimli étaient restés debout, visiblement mal à l'aise parmi les elfes, et les Hobbits quant à eux, étaient assis en groupe, étrangement silencieux et nerveux. Leurs yeux tristes lui rappelèrent les douloureux évènements de la journée, et elle s'approcha du bord opposé de la terrasse et essaya de voir à travers les épaisses branches qui lui bloquaient la vue.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Dùen ne fut pas surprise de trouver Haldir derrière elle, et elle fut presque agacée de le voir l'étudier comme il le faisait plus tôt, sur la terre ferme. Des mots pourtant maladroits s'échappèrent de ses lèvres :

- Je... Gandalf...

Il continua de l'observer un moment avant de demander avec mesure :

- Vous voulez parler de _Mithrandir_ ?

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les Mines, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle se demanda s'il la pensait stupide, mais il ne dit rien. Mais ce fut l'expression sur son visage qui fut la plus déchirante ; ses yeux semblaient désolés, et intérieurement, elle comprit. La réalité était comme un gifle, et alors qu'il s'éloigna en silence, Dùen ferma les yeux, priant pour que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, n'en sorte.

Elle avait beau attendre, Gandalf ne reviendrait pas.

La voix d'Aragorn la sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Haldir, il nous faut passer à travers _Lòrien_, implora-t-il.

Puis il continua en _Langue Elfique_, qu'elle devina être du _Nandorin_, reconnaissant des intonations sensiblement différentes de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. Après quelques minutes de conversation, le Nain bondit sur ses pieds en grommelant.

- Voici donc la fameuse Courtoisie des Elfes ! Parlez dans une Langue que nous pouvons tous comprendre !

Le Capitaine de la Garde se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le Nain, méprisant.

- Nous n'avons pas eu affaire avec les Nains depuis les Jours Sombres...

- Et vous savez ce que ce Nain a à dire à ce propos ?_ Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul !_

Dùen ne comprit pas ce que Gimli venait de prononcer, mais elle devina que ces mots ne devaient pas être emplis de douceur et de gentillesse, car les visages autour de lui s'étaient assombris. La Semi-elfe ne manqua pas l'air renfrogné et dangereux d'Haldir alors qu'Aragorn se penchait vers Gimli en sifflant avec agacement :

- Ce n'était pas très courtois...

- Vous passerez la nuit ici, tant que la Dame ne nous a pas donné d'accord, articula sèchement Haldir.

Avant de tourner les talons, il désigna les deux gardes à ses côtés d'un geste de la main. Ils arboraient la même expression solennelle et rigide.

- Mes frères, Rùmil et Orophin, ne parlent que très peu _Westron_, si vous avez une quelconque requête, vous pouvez venir m'en parler à tout moment.

Puis il se retira, traversant un pont suspendu pour rejoindre, accompagné de quelques uns de ses hommes, l'autre plateforme de bois. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Aragorn les suivre ; mais il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Dùen et lui dit :

- Veillez sur lui, demanda-t-il en indiquant Legolas du menton, je vais négocier notre passage en _Lòrien._

Voyant son expression perplexe et confuse il ajouta :

- Je compte sur vous, Dùen.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit à grands pas le groupe de gardes qui venait de traverser le pont de bois, et il disparut derrière un large tronc. De là où elle était, Dùen pouvait malgré tout l'entendre parler en Nandorin avec précaution et insistance. Elle recentra son attention sur Legolas, dont la respiration s'était visiblement calmée ; dans sa plaie se trouver une autre pâte verdâtre, et elle comprit que les gardes avaient dû exercer quelques soins basiques avant de quitter la _Talan._

Il sembla comprendre sa question silencieuse puisqu'il lui expliqua :

- Cette substance ralenti la propagation du poison.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête avec lenteur, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, contre le large tronc. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques instants et Dùen pouvait entendre le Nain marmonner d'innombrables insultes et jurons dans sa barbe. Boromir semblait tout aussi perturbé et mal à l'aise que dans la Moria, et Dùen dût admettre qu'elle aussi ne se sentait pas confortable parmi tous ces elfes, surtout après l'accueil qu'ils avaient reçu.

- Je devrais être plus à l'aise que dans la Moria, mais il semblerait que mon coeur ne puisse être apaisé.

Elle avait parlé tout bas, espérant que personne d'autre ne l'entende ; Legolas parut surpris de sa soudaine confession, mais il arbora un air attristé :

- _Mithrandir_ ne reviendra pas, _Gwînith._..

Son ton était mesuré, mais ses paroles étaient comme un tremblement de terre. Elle l'observa un instant, surprise qu'il ait su, encore une fois, lire si précisément en elle. Il continua :

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, votre visage est comme un livre ouvert.

Il courba légèrement ses lèvres en un sourire, mais il n'atteint pas ses yeux, qui étaient habités de tristesse.

- C'est le deuil qui alourdi votre coeur...

Les vives paroles du Rôdeur parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles, témoins d'une argumentation sans relâche, et il semblerait que Legolas les perçurent également car il compléta amèrement :

- ... et l'inquiétude.

- Croyez-vous qu'ils nous laisseront passer ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, _Gwînith_, cela ne dépendra que de la volonté du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, repensant à la voix qui avait tant de fois répété : « _l'heure des retrouvailles approche... l'heure des retrouvailles approche..._ ». Elle abaissa ses yeux gris fatigués vers ses genoux, mais elle releva la tête presque aussitôt, sentant qu'on lui touchait gentiment la joue. Elle étudia Legolas alors qu'il traçait lentement avec son pouce l'épaisse ligne qui abimait sa joue ; son expression était indéchiffrable et un frisson parcourut Dùen, surprise d'un tel geste. Etrangement ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'osciller entre ses lèvres et ses yeux bleu sombre. Il arrêta net son mouvement, cessant d'observer la coupure pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle dû lutter pour maintenir son regard, trouvant tout à coup très difficile de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Si son coeur ne battait pas déjà la chamade, il se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, et elle était sûre qu'il était capable de l'entendre de là où il se tenait.

Et cela recommença. Ce sentiment de confort et réconfort l'envahit, comme une vague de douce chaleur. Elle ignorait par quel enchantement cela était possible, mais elle se rappela de la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans la Mine ; le chaud lui monta aux joues, si bien qu'elle crut avoir autant de fièvre que lui.

Finalement il quitta sa joue pour rejoindre sa main, posée sur ses genoux souillés et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre sa main des yeux, comme soudainement obnubilée par le moindre de ses gestes.

Elle dû lutter contre la vague de fatigue et de détente qui s'empara d'elle, et secoua vivement sa tête. Il la regarda curieusement avant de quitter sa main, rompant ainsi tout contact physique. Il soupira presque.

- Il me semble que personne ne pourra bien dormir cette nuit, _Gwînith._

Au loin, les voix d'Aragorn et Haldir discutaient encore, un ton plus bas, comme si elles essayaient de se faire discrètes. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé :

- A-t-on, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, bien dormi depuis le début de cette Quête, Sire ?

Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche, que les images de sa nuit dans les Mines refit surface. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais c'était, jusque là, la seule nuit où elle avait dormi à poings fermés... Dùen pria soudain pour qu'il ne devine pas le contenu de ses pensées, sentant une nouvelle fois une chaleur embarrassante lui monter aux joues. Il ne sembla pourtant pas relever, car il lui demanda :

- Cessez avec ceci.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son encontre, incertaine d'avoir suivi le fil de ses pensées ; il la regardait patiemment et lui dit :

- Je veux parler de mon titre, _Gwînith,_ les amis n'utilisent pas de titre.

- Oh... réussit-elle à articuler avec hésitation.

- Appelez-moi Legolas, insista-t-il.

L'intensité de son regard la fit rougir de plus belle, mais de honte cette fois-ci, car elle réalisa avec stupeur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler une phrase digne de ce nom. Il dût sentir son soudain malaise car il détourna le regard.

Un léger malaise s'installa, et seuls les grognements répétés de Gimli résonnaient sur la large_ Talan_. Dùen se racla légèrement la gorge, hésitante quant à dévoiler une autre raison de son malaise.

- Legolas, appela-t-elle.

Il fut légèrement surpris mais ne dit rien, il vit son hésitation et attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole à nouveau. Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis, devenant bleu azur, la lumière de la lune leur donnait un étrange éclat gris, et Dùen dû faire un effort surhumain pour se re-concentrer sur l'objet de sa question.

- Les Elfes peuvent-ils parler... dans l'esprit des autres ?

Elle grimaça, comprenant que sa question ne faisait sens. Il souleva un sourcil, trahissant sa confusion.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, _Gwînith._

Puis, il fronça les sourcils en ajoutant :

- Expliquez-moi.

Elle se redressa, et plaça ses mains contre ses temps, comme pour mieux se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle émit un rire gêné, ne sachant par où commencer ; et si elle avait tout simplement rêvé ? Tout cela lui paraissait si irréel qu'elle ne pouvait penser qu'à cette possibilité.

- Quand nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt plus tôt, j'ai entendu... enfin, j'ai cru entendre...

- Dame Galadriel..., prononça Legolas pensivement.

Devant l'air interrogateur de la Semi-elfe devant lui, il continua :

- Mon Père m'a expliqué il y a bien longtemps qu'elle est en possession d'un Anneau de Pouvoir, _Nenya_, commença-t-il, il lui procure cette faculté. Le Seigneur Elrond possède le deuxième, qui lui permet de Voir avec précision. Le dernier... l'Anneau de feu était possédé par le Seigneur Cìrdan, qui l'a ensuite donné à _Mithrandir..._

Sa voix se termina presque dans un souffle, et elle comprit qu'il était tout aussi affecté par le deuil, bien que les émotions étaient si difficiles à percevoir sur son visage, d'habitude si ambigu. Un court silence s'installa, mais Legolas émit un léger rire, et Dùen fut surprise de voir un peu d'amusement dans ses yeux.

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer l'amertume de mon Père, alors qu'il apprit qu'Oropher, son père et Roi de la Forêt Noire, n'avait obtenu aucun Anneau de Pouvoir. Il en voulut énormément au Seigneur Elrond et aux autres, et ce, pendant quelques siècles... Sa rancoeur perdura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrirent la véritable nature des Anneaux.

Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, laissant place à une expression plus sombre.

- Mon Père apprécie énormément les siens, et serait prêt à tout pour rétablir et maintenir la Paix et la Sécurité.

- Ce sont de nobles causes, commenta Dùen avec précaution.

Elle voyait dans ses yeux une Ombre, et dans sa voix perçut une certaine amertume. Il ne faisait aucun doute là que le Prince de la Forêt Noire n'était pas toujours d'accord avec son Père ; et les paroles qui suivirent confirmèrent cette théorie.

- Pas quand cela entraîne des injustices...

Son ressentiment était clair aux yeux de Dùen, et elle, de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'elle avait vu. Legolas, debout et sévère dans son uniforme gris ; le Roi de la Forêt Noire, menaçant sur son Trône de bois précieux. Et ces mots qui résonnaient : « _Vous êtes bannie,... vous et le fruit de cette trahison._ ».

Elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit, car lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle visualisait Gandalf en train de tomber, sombrer dans l'abysse, encore et encore ; et les pensées les plus étranges et les plus sordides se mélangeaient dans sa tête, créant confusion et chaos.

* * *

><p>Voici le Huitième Chapitre (déjà !) !<p>

J'espère que l'Histoire vous plaît toujours... Promis, on en apprend plus sur le passé de Dùen dans le prochain Chapitre.  
>Petit "indice", le Chapitre s'appellera "Le Miroir" .<br>Haldir n'est pas très sympa... mais je pense qu'on l'aime tous un peu, tout de même !...  
>A bientôt, donc,<p>

xoxo,

_**Netphis.**_


	10. CHAPITRE IX — Le Miroir

**CHAPITRE IX . Le Miroir**

* * *

><p>La nuit fut courte, mais remplie de tourments.<p>

Et lorsque les premiers rayons du jour illuminaient la cime des grands arbres, Aragorn revint sur leur Talan, les yeux gonflés et cernés de noir, les bras ballants. Mais malgré la fatigue apparente sur son visage, il y avait quelque chose de Royal chez lui, une démarche, une attitude, Dùen ne sut pas dire avec précision.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant la Communauté qui émergeait lentement, le silence avait été lourd, pesant et tous regardèrent le nouveau dirigeant du groupe avec un mélange d'attente et d'appréhension.

- Nous pouvons passer à travers _Lòrien_, puis il se tourna vers Legolas et hocha la tête, l'accès à _Caras Galadhon_ nous a également était autorisé.

Une vague de soulagement traversa Dùen, si bien que ses jambes flageolantes lâchèrent sous son poids alors qu'elle soufflait d'apaisement. Une poigne sous son épaule la souleva avant même que ses genoux n'aient touché le sol, elle leva les yeux, surprise de trouver Rùmil, frère du Capitaine des Gardes des frontières. Ses yeux étaient à la fois étrangement doux et inquiets, et dans un souffle il prononça :

- _Sìdhil—..._

Elle ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais lui-même parut surpris de ce qu'il avait articulé, comme si les mots lui avaient échappés. Son visage garda cette même expression d'étonnement pendant quelques secondes, pétrifié. Puis, il finit par la lâcher lentement et s'inclina presque avec précipitation.

Rùmil avait fait un pas en arrière, mais il continuait tout de même de la fixer pendant un long moment, engendrant chez Dùen un soudain malaise ; qu'avait-elle bien fait pour qu'il la fixe ainsi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, puisqu'elle se dépêcha d'aider Aragorn à soulever Legolas. Son visage était pâle, le contour de ses yeux gris, et son front perlait de sueur. Il ne disait rien, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le Poison s'était répandu et commençait à drastiquement l'affecter. La Semi-elfe souleva son épaule et encadra son tronc avec son autre main, le maintenant tant bien que mal sur pieds. Haldir arriva à son tour et observa l'elfe de la Forêt Noire avec attention avant de prononcer froidement :

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, rejoignons _Caras Galadhon._

Gimli fut le premier à s'avancer, en bougonnant. Pourtant, le bras du Capitaine de la Garde le stoppa sèchement, et il le toisait avec méprise et dégoût.

- L'accès à _Caras Galadhon_ vous a été autorisé, Nain, sous une condition...

D'un geste à la fois fluide et sévère, il sortit de sa manche un épais bandeau de tissus noir. Devant le regard interrogateur du Nain, il continua d'un ton glacial :

- Je serai contraint de vous bander les yeux afin de procéder à la Capitale.

Un ange passa dans la Communauté alors que le visage de Gimli se décomposa, pour enfin prendre une allure outrée.

- Je ne suis pas un voleur ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Boromir s'avança à son tour, ne cachant pas son mécontentement :

- Gimli est un membre de la Communauté, comme nous tous.

Le Rôdeur intervint également, les lèvres pincées :

- Le Capitaine Haldir fait de son mieux pour nous laisser passer en _Lorìen..._

Il jeta un regard furtif en direction de son ami, Legolas, qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'aube. Gimli sembla avoir suivi son regard puisqu'il pointa l'elfe de la Forêt Noire du doigt :

- Je traverserai cette Maudite Forêt les yeux bandés, seulement s'il fait de même !

Dùen ne manqua pas les airs agacés de Haldir et Aragorn à ces paroles, mais surtout le regard noir que Legolas lança au Nain. D'une voix rauque et sombre il articula :

- Je suis chez moi ici, chez les miens, parmi les arbres, de leurs racines jusqu'aux branches ; et vous voulez que j'ai également les yeux bandés ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que le Nain croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur les planches de la Talan. Il demeura assis là quelques minutes, dans un silence de mort, avant de décréter fermement :

- Je n'avancerai pas tant que l'elfe n'aura pas les yeux bandés lui aussi !

Aragorn se pinça l'arête du nez avec agacement, tandis que les lèvres de Haldir tremblèrent légèrement en une amère grimace. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Legolas, dont les yeux noirs contrastaient drastiquement avec la pâleur de son visage.

- Il n'en est pas question, finit par rétorquer l'elfe en s'écartant de Dùen.

Il avait repoussé son bras si vite, qu'elle faillit basculer en arrière. Elle le toisa un instant, presque surprise qu'il puisse tenir tout seul. Le Nain souffla avant de détourner la tête.

- Laissez-moi ici, alors, nous nous rejoindrons de l'autre côté de cette Maudite Forêt.

- Non, intervint sèchement Aragorn, nous demeurons ensemble, jusqu'au bout, telle avait été la volonté du Conseil.

- Grand-Pas a raison.

Tous se tournèrent vers Frodon, et furent surpris de trouver un air sévère peint sur son visage, d'habitude doux et enfantin. Il fixait Haldir avec rigidité.

- Maître Gimli a été, comme nous autres, sélectionnés par le Seigneur Elrond, à _Fondcombe_. La Communauté ne peut être séparée ; vous nous laisserez passer tous ensemble, ou nous ne passerons pas.

Il maintenant son regard autoritaire vers Haldir, et Dùen fut encore une fois impressionnée par le courage du Hobbit. Le Capitaine de la Garde soupira avec exaspération.

- J'ai reçu des ordres, rappela-t-il froidement, le Nain ne peut entrer qu'avec les yeux bandés.

- Tout cela est ridicule ! Grommela Gimli en levant les bras au ciel.

- Acceptez le bandeau, ne nous retardez pas, gronda Legolas.

Sa voix était rauque et dure, et la Semi-elfe fut surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi ; ses poings étaient clos et ses muscles tendus. Un silence de malaise s'installa et Gimli le provoqua de nouveau :

- Vous l'acceptez, et je l'accepterai.

- Il est blessé, Gimli ! Intervint Dùen en brandissant son bras dans la direction de l'elfe.

Elle ne manqua pas l'expression agacée naissante sur le visage de Legolas, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, elle déclara :

- J'aurai les yeux bandés.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et pendant un instant, le Nain parut à la fois confus et empli de regrets. Il se mit à secouer la tête dans tous les sens, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mais, l'amie—...

- Je suis une elfe également, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Mais en voyant son air partagé, elle ajouta vivement, comme soudainement piquée au vif :

- À moins que mon sang dilué ne me rende inéligible ? Avait-elle craché avec dégoût.

- Ne rentrez pas dans son jeu, Dùen, interjeta Legolas avec mécontentement, il n'en est pas question !

- Cessez !

Dùen sursauta malgré elle, derrière eux, Aragorn était plus qu'agacé, ses yeux cernés et sévères oscillèrent rapidement entre elle, Legolas et le Nain, toujours assis contre l'épais plancher de la Talan.

- Gimli, Dùen, vous prendrez donc le bandeau, ordonna-t-il un ton plus bas.

La Semi-elfe s'avança pour se faire bander les yeux, sans discuter, mais on la retint sèchement par le bras. Legolas lui lança un regard noir avant de fixer de nouveau le Dunedain :

- Aragorn—...

Le Rôdeur le coupa d'un vif geste de la main et implora presque :

- Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Il ne faisait aucun qu'il mentionnait là l'état aggravé de l'elfe ; chaque minute était devenue, pour ainsi dire, précieuse. Et ça, Dùen l'avait bien compris.

Elle s'avança alors que la main de Legolas glissait le long de son avant-bras, pour la quitter totalement. Haldir avait un bandeau noir dans la main et l'observait étrangement, et ce n'était pas le première fois. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête, elle voyait que la plupart des gardes avaient cette même lueur dans les yeux, quelque chose que Dùen ne put décrire avec précision. Il y avait cette familiarité dans leurs regards, et elle ne sut d'où un tel sentiment pouvait provenir.

Mais le regard de Rùmil, lui, était totalement différent. Si intense que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-il à la toiser ainsi ?

On se racla la gorge à côté d'elle, Gimli la regardait presque honteusement et balbutia avec maladresse :

- Je suis désolé, l'amie...

Elle secoua la tête, et lui sourit presque. Avant que le bandeau noir ne soit collés à ses yeux, elle s'autorisa un dernier regard en arrière. Il n'était toujours pas là. Gandalf.

Et alors que le bandeau la plongeait dans l'obscurité totale, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

- Je souhaite que l'on me bande les yeux également.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers l'origine de la voix ; il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là de Frodon. Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Dùen entendit du mouvement, des pas légers sur le plancher.

- Nous devrions tous avoir les yeux bandés, continua Frodon, si un ou deux membres de la Communauté est désavantagé, nous devrions tous l'être également.

- Frodon a raison, s'éleva la voix fatiguée de Boromir, que l'on m'apporte un bandeau !

Un soudain tumulte se fit entendre sur la Talan, et il semblait alors que tous portaient alors un bandeau sur leurs yeux.

Dùen sursauta alors qu'on la saisit par l'épaule ; ce n'avait pas été un geste brusque ou sec, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel contact, trop occupée à écouter ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle eut frémit, la poigne dans le haut de son bras s'allégea instantanément. La voix froide de Haldir résonna près de son oreille :

- Je vais vous confier à mon frère, Orophin.

Dùen n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, puisqu'il ajouta :

- N'ayez crainte, il vous guidera avec aisance parmi la forêt jusque la Capitale.

Elle hocha la tête, et une autre paire de mains saisit son bras gauche avec attention et douceur.

- Je suis Orophin, ma Dame, énonça une voix grave mais douce.

Sur ces mots, il l'a tira légèrement en avant, et ils commencèrent à marcher. Derrière elle, Dùen pouvait entendre les Hobbits murmurer nerveusement, et Aragorn et Legolas échanger une énième fois des mots inintelligibles et chantants. Ils marchaient lentement et elle remarqua que Haldir avait raison ; Orophin la guidait confortablement sur les Talan et larges branches.

- Vous parlez _Westron_, Orophin ?

- Un peu, ma Dame, mais seul Haldir sait très bien communiquer dans ce langage.

- Vous me paraissez pourtant doué, commenta Dùen.

Il la maintint en place alors qu'elle trébucha en avant. Il ne dit rien, mais elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et la honte l'envahit soudain.

- Vous devez être fatiguée, se contenta-t-il de dire et l'embarras de Dùen ne fit qu'augmenter.

Et alors qu'elle ne dit rien, il ajouta à voix basse :

- La Dame nous a avertis de votre venue, Dùen.

- La Dame ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Dame Galadriel, Maîtresse de la_ Lòrien_, expliqua-t-il, elle vous a vue dans son Miroir.

Un silence s'installa alors que l'information montait jusqu'au cerveau de la Semi-elfe, elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur, même si ses yeux gris demeuraient bandés.

- Un... _Miroir_ ?

Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Legolas la veille, et elle continua presque dans un chuchotement :

- On m'a parlé d'un... Anneau de pouvoir, mais pas d'un Miroir.

Elle sursauta et émit un son de surprise alors que deux bras forts la soulevèrent par les aisselles ; on la reposa un mètre plus loin, sans doute devait-il y avoir un passage démuni de passerelle. Elle reprit un souffle tremblant alors qu'Orophin saisit son bras de nouveau.

- Je suis navré, j'aurais dû prévenir.

De son autre main, Dùen balaya ses excuses et secoua la tête.

- Vous allez la revoir.

Ses mots avaient été si bas, que Dùen ne l'avait presque pas entendu ; elle tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils tellement relevés qu'ils devaient dépasser du bandeau noir.

C'était ce que la voix, ce que Dame Galadriel lui avait dit quand elle était entrée en Lòrien, quelques heures auparavant. « _l'heure des retrouvailles approche... l'heure des retrouvailles approche..._ », les paroles résonnaient sans cesse et lui donnaient la nausée. Etait-ce alors dans ces conditions qu'elle allait revoir sa mère ? Sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ? Mais avait-elle réellement envie de la revoir ? Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas abandonnée avec son Père, presque un siècle auparavant ?

Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant une vague d'angoisse la traverser.

- Elle vous attend depuis longtemps, continua Orophin d'une voix douce.

Dùen ne fut pas en capacité de dire si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Bien que, je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elle est très...

La Semi-elfe l'entendit chercher ses mots, sans doute que le vocabulaire lui manquait.

- ... nerveuse, finit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Cet amusement n'atteint pas Dùen, la mortification avait envahi son corps épuisé, et elle trébucha une nouvelle fois contre une épaisse branche. Elle cogna, la tête la première contre une personne devant elle. Dùen ne sut comment l'expliquer, mais même sans sa vue, elle devina qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine de la Garde. Il s'était arrêté presque abruptement.

Il articula des ordres en langue Elfique et bientôt, Dùen retrouva la vue. L'éblouissement lui rappela le choc visuel qu'elle avait rencontré en sortant de la mine, pas si longtemps auparavant. Elle mit une dizaine de minutes à stabiliser sa vue, et le paysage devant elle la fascinait et l'apeurait. Impressionnant, majestueux, lumineux, pur... Rien à voir avec Bree, ni avec le monde des Hommes - du moins, ce qu'elle en avait vu - loin de là. Son coeur se déchira. Elle se sentait à la fois chez elle, et complètement étrangère ; presque une intruse.

Ils se tenaient tous sur une large branche parallèle à la frontière de la ville ; la Semi-elfe fut surprise de trouver que les arbres étaient immenses, resplendissants et étrangement brillants.

- Ce sont des _Mallyrn_, expliqua Haldir qui avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil son air émerveillé, ils sont d'origine de _Valinor,_ il n'y a qu'en _Lòrien_ qu'ils n'ont survécu sur la Terre du Milieu.

- _Valinor,_ articula-t-elle avec hésitation.

Elle avait déjà entendu ce Nom, mais était incapable d'n comprendre la véritable signification. Le visage de Haldir prit un air surpris, presque atterré, alors qu'il vit l'air perplexe de la Semi-elfe. Cet air étonné fut rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

- _Valinor,_ les Terres Immortelles à l'Ouest, compléta Haldir, la Demeure des Elfes.

Son air incrédule et sévère la dégoûta ; et ce dégoût la mit mal à l'aise. Intruse. Elle avait vécut dans un autre monde jusqu'à présent ; le Monde des Hommes ; et le Monde des Elfes paraissait si lointain, si inaccessible, si complexe et étranger. C'était comme si elle vivait de l'autre côté d'un miroir, et qu'elle avait l'impression que jamais elle n'arriverait à passer outre la frontière de verre. C'était frustrant, écoeurant.

- Vous n'avez aucune notion de la Culture Elfique, Dame Dùen ? Avait curieusement demandé Orophin, tout aussi surpris que son frère.

Dùen retint une expression de dégoût ; mais le sarcastique prit le dessus :

- Votre Dame Galadriel ne l'a pas vu dans son Miroir ?

Elle regretta ses mots dès sortirent de sa bouche, comme si son cerveau s'était momentanément absenté, puis revenu tout aussi vite. Le regard noir que lui adressa Haldir confirma son sentiment de regret. Il fit un pas vers elle, puis deux ; et aussitôt, elle fit deux pas en arrière, impressionnée par ses yeux graves et son allure rigide.

Il se pencha vers elle, toujours avec cet attitude austère et la réprimanda d'une voix basse :

- Ne parlez plus de Dame Galadriel sur ce ton, Dùen, car une simple invitée vous êtes sur ces Terres, et ce, grâce à sa générosité.

Un frisson la parcourut et Dùen resta paralysée quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Il se redressa, sans quitter son regard.

- _Haldir,_ intervint une voix derrière elle.

C'était Rùmil, son regard inquiet oscilla entre elle et son frère pendant quelques instants, puis il demanda quelque chose dans son Langage au Capitaine de la Garde ; ce dernier rétorqua sévèrement de courtes et sèches paroles avant de se retirer vers le reste de la Communauté, vers le tronc du Mallorn.

Dùen resta figée, le cerveau en ébullition. Confusion et Répugnance. « _Juste une invitée_ ». Intruse. Une intruse. Ses poings se resserrèrent presque automatiquement, si fort, que l'on pouvait apercevoir ses articulations, blanchies par la tension. Les deux frères en face d'elle durent sentir sa soudaine rigidité car Rùmil s'approcha, toujours avec ce regard indescriptible et dérangeant.

- _Sìdhil ?_

Il se recula presque aussitôt ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait ce mot, et Dùen n'en connaissait la traduction. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que son expression mortifiée traduisait un soudain malaise, le mot lui avait encore une fois échappé. La Semi-elfe ne manqua pas le regard insistant qu'Orophin porta à son frère, et ce, pendant quelques longues secondes. C'était un avertissement, un regard de mise en garde, bien que Dùen ne sut dire quelle en était la raison.

Elle était au centre de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. On aurait dit un Complot secret... et elle en était l'épicentre. La voix fière de Haldir la sortie de sa paralysie :

- Voici _Caras Galadhon_, déclara-t-il avec un élégant mouvement de bras, le coeur du Royaume des Elfes.

Dùen n'était pas la seule ébahie devant la beauté de la Cité ; ses grands arbres, les feuilles dorées et argentées, étincelantes et légères, les Talan, les verrières et les passerelles décorées. Tout était resplendissant, tout était parfait. Tout était pur. Le sentiment de partage qu'elle avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt disparut totalement, laissant place à du vide. Un vide devant un paysage étranger, différent, inconnu. Elle ne ressentait plus de la curiosité, mais du dégoût. Dégoût d'avoir été ainsi exclue, rejetée, élevée dans un autre univers, de ne rien connaître. Dégoût d'elle-même. C'était terrible, et cela lui laissant un goût amer. De la jalousie.

Un soudain raffut la secoua.

- _Legolas Thranduillion_, avait appelé Haldir.

Legolas était faiblement appuyé contre un garde, son visage était presque méconnaissable ; si pâle qu'il était presque transparent, le contour de ses yeux était devenu noir comme la nuit, et ses yeux étaient légèrement creusées ; et la lumière de la Capitale donnait une étrange profondeur à son visage.

Il avait faiblement hoché la tête à l'attention du Capitaine, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres closes. L'expression sombre d'Aragorn n'annonçait rien de bon et Dùen ferma les yeux, si fermement, que son visage devint grimace. « _C'est un cauchemar_ ». Elle avait beau s'être répétée cette phrase depuis leur sortie des Mines, elle ne s'était pas réveillée ; était-ce une cruelle plaisanterie des Valars ? S'amusaient-ils tant à la torturer ainsi ?

Elle s'approcha vers le Prince, mais il était déjà pris en charge par Haldir et quelques gardes, elle se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité. Elle aurait voulu aider, bien qu'elle ne sut comment. Si seulement elle avait eu des dons de Guérisseur, alors peut être aurait-elle pu être utile à ce moment ? Peut-être que si sa mère l'avait élevée parmi les elfes, alors peut-être aurait-elle pu apprendre ? Son sentiment de culpabilité et d'inutilité se transforma une nouvelle fois en amertume ; ô terrible amertume. Ça la rongeait.

Elle croisa le regard épuisé de Legolas. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais elle s'était refermée presque aussitôt. La voix de Haldir retentit une nouvelle fois ; plus ferme cependant :

- Ne tardons plus, hâta-t-il.

La Communauté agitée et les Gardes se pressèrent vers la Cité, dévalant rapidement des élégants escaliers de bois précieux pour finalement atteindre la terre ferme. Dùen marchait aux côtés d'Aragorn, dont le ton austère trahissait son épuisement et son inquiétude. La marche était silencieuse mais nerveuse.

- Aragorn, appela-t-elle avec discrétion.

Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux fatigués vers elle, elle continua :

- Je suis consciente que cela n'est pas le moment idéal mais...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui :

- ... que signifie _Sìdhil_ ?

Il la toisa curieusement un instant, puis souleva un sourcil avant de secouer lentement la tête.

- Cela ne signifie rien.

Ce fut au tour de Dùen d'arquer les sourcils avec étonnement.

- Vraiment ? Questionna-t-elle avec confusion.

- Oui, confirma le Rôdeur, c'est un _prénom._

La Semi-elfe faillit se stopper net avec surprise ; toutes ces fois Rùmil l'avait appelée par un autre prénom ? Un prénom. Celui de sa mère ?

Un tourbillon de pensées tourmentées emporta son esprit dans une valse terrible et angoissée.

_« l'heure des retrouvailles approche... l'heure des retrouvailles approche... »_

_« Vous êtes bannie »_

_« Elle vous attend depuis longtemps »_

_ « Juste une invitée »_

_« Vous allez la revoir » _

_« Intruse »_

_« Il faut les séparer »_

_« Vous n'étiez pas censée être ici »_

Sa propre voix résonnait en échos interminables : « _C'est un cauchemar_ ».

- Dùen ?

Elle sursauta.

Frodon, ce n'est que Frodon.

Sa petite main avait saisi la sienne avec douceur, et il la tira vers un autre escalier bordé de fines colonnes boisées et fleuries. Le soleil se couchait, donnant aux feuilles et à la Capitale d'étranges et fascinants reflets dorés et orangés, parfois presque rouges passion. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le temps était passé si vite. Elle laissa Frodon la guider, même une fois dans les escaliers. Elle ne dit rien, lui non plus ; mais il y avait ce regard, ces yeux complices et emplis de sympathie, elle ignorait comment cela était possible, mais elle avait l'impression que le Hobbit comprenait sans qu'elle eut à lui expliquer. Elle-même ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas.

Les marches semblaient interminables, comme si les minutes se répétaient, encore et encore ; comme si le Soleil refusait de se coucher, comme si le temps tournait en boucle, à l'infini. Cela lui donnait le tournis.

Et quand vint enfin la dernière marche délicatement gravée, Frodon lui lâcha la main et lui adressa un faible sourire avant de rejoindre Sam, Merry et Pippin, dont les visages étaient exceptionnellement ternes, sans vie, sans joie. Si bien qu'elle ne les reconnaissait presque pas.

Legolas atteint la terrasse lui aussi, soutenu par Orophin. Dùen lui adressa un regard inquiet. Ce Maudit poison ; et cela avait été sa faute. Elle essaya de s'arracher cette pensée de sa tête, en vain.

Gimli et Boromir furent les derniers à poser les pieds sur cette majestueuse Talan, dont le plancher en bois précieux et étincelant, était minutieusement gravé. Les colonnes autour de la terrasse étaient toutes aussi délicates et puissantes, témoins d'une majesté et d'une magnificence. En face de la Communauté, deux grands sièges étaient là, délicats, fins... démontrant un éclat, une grandeur et un raffinement extrême. Les lueurs rougeâtres avaient complètement disparues, laissant place à un ciel violet et à des lueurs pourpres. Des lumières blanches étincelantes illuminèrent alors la Talan, lui donnant cet air pur et chaste, mais aussi magique et mystique.

Un couple illuminé fit son entrée. Ils miroitaient des éclats tout aussi purs que les lampions de la terrasse. Leurs pas étaient lents, mesurés, royaux. Ils étaient grands, sveltes, leurs chevelures blondes, presque argentées. Ils portaient tous deux des habits blancs scintillants ; une tunique pour l'homme et une longue et délicate robe pour la femme. Lorsque Dùen croisa le regard de cette dernière, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa vision. La femme devant la large vasque d'eau, c'était elle. Ses yeux étaient si froids que cela lui glaça le sang, mais elle rompit le contact visuel rapidement, concentrant son attention sur l'assemblée devant elle.

- L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes entrés ici, prononça la voix froide et sévère du Seigneur devant eux.

Ses yeux austères balayèrent méticuleusement la Communauté, il ajouta :

- Dix furent envoyés de Fondcombe, mais seulement neuf sont ici.

Dùen baissa les yeux vers le sol, comprenant là où le Seigneur de la Lòrien voulait en venir.

- Où est Gandalf, car je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui, articula-t-il.

Un murmure à la fois captivant et effrayant la fit relever les yeux vers le couple étincelant.

- Gandalf n'a pas passé les frontières ces Terres, chuchota Galadriel tout en fixant intensément Aragorn au centre de la pièce, il est tombé dans l'Ombre.

Le Seigneur se tourna vers sa femme avec surprise, son regard froid se changea peu à peu en chagrin. La voix enrouée de Legolas attira de nouveau son attention vers la Communauté :

- Il a été pris par l'Ombre et les Flammes...

Galadriel abaissa ses yeux attristés un court instant.

- ... un _Balrog de Morgoth._

Les expressions du couple furent indéchiffrables à ce moment précis, mais Legolas continua malgré tout, toujours faiblement appuyé sur l'épaule d'Orophin.

- Car nous sommes allés inutilement dans la Moria, finit-il avec regret.

- Inutile n'était pas les habitudes de Gandalf le Gris, intervint Galadriel avec lenteur, nous ne connaissons encore son véritable but.

Un silence s'installa, mais il fut bref car la Dame de la Lòrien continua, les yeux rivés vers le Nain :

- Ne laissez pas le vide de _Khazad-dûm_ remplir votre coeur, Gimli fils de Glòin... Car le monde est désormais rempli de périls, et dans toutes les Terres, l'amour est mélangée au deuil.

Il y eut un court moment de silence alors que les yeux froids et perçants de Galadriel fixaient Boromir avec intensité. À sa grande surprise, l'Homme du Gondor laissa échapper un sanglot, un cri étouffé ; ses yeux apeurés n'osaient plus rencontrer ceux de la Dame.

- Que va-t-il advenir de la Communauté ? Questionna-t-elle froidement. Sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu.

Dùen rencontra ses yeux. Ses terribles yeux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir alors que la voix résonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.

« _Vous êtes venue, pourquoi je l'ignore, mais il semblerait que les Valars aient voulu changer votre destin. Vos destins._

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant.

_L'Ombre plane sur vos tête, un Contrat. J'ignore quelle part vous aurez à accomplir dans cette Quête... mais ne laissez pas l'Amertume vous ronger. La jalousie et le regret se prolifèrent en vous, comme une maladie._ »

Dùen laissa échapper un souffle tremblant alors que les yeux clairs la quittèrent. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ; pas bien du tout. Les pensées, les souvenirs, les visions, les paroles, la voix ; tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle eut des hauts le coeur, et elle tenta de camoufler la nausée qui prenait de l'ampleur.

- Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, continua-t-elle, le destin de la Communauté ne tient plus que sur un fil...

Tous avaient baissé la tête, et Dùen ne sut pas trop s'il s'agissait là de honte, d'épuisement ou de regret.

- Ne laissez pas vos coeurs être troublés, demanda-t-elle, allez maintenant, vous reposer et vous soigner ; car vous êtes épuisés par le chagrin et le deuil.

- _Legolas Thranduillion_, articula le Seigneur des lieux, un Guérisseur vous attend.

Legolas s'inclina quelque peu, une main sur son coeur. Deux autres gardes le soutinrent et l'accompagnèrent vers les escaliers qui mènent en dehors de la Talan. Dùen croisa son regard épuisé avant qu'il ne tourne les talons ; il lui adressa pourtant un mince sourire et un hochement de tête. Elle le regarda descendre les marches boisées, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut derrière un large tronc scintillant. Dùen fut soulagée de le voir pris en charge ainsi.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée.

Une exclamation de surprise parmi la Communauté capta son attention. Ils regardaient tous quelque chose dans son dos, et elle se tourna avec les sourcils froncés.

Ce qu'elle vit la déchira.

Une jeune femme était là. Devant elle, face à elle.

Sa longue robe était pâle et luisante, ses cheveux châtains soigneusement disposés sur son épaule. Ses yeux gris la fixaient avec intensité. La carafe argentée qui était dans ses mains lui échappa, et alla s'écraser bruyamment contre le plancher.

Son visage.

Silence.

Dùen ne put respirer. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses poumons étaient paralysés. Son coeur, était pareil, il s'était arrêté net.

Son cerveau lui, fusait dans tous les sens.

La jeune femme semblait être dans le même état qu'elle, puisque sa bouche était restée béante, ses mains tremblaient, et elle semblait incapable de formuler un quelconque mot.

La voix de Dùen ne sortit pas de sa gorge ; douloureusement coincée là.

Puis, lorsque ses poumons se mirent à fonctionner de nouveau, elle ne put empêcher une respiration haletante et accélérée. Des syllabes inintelligibles sortirent en vrac de ses lèvres tremblantes. Panique.

Elle était paniquée.

Le silence était terrible.

Elle voulait s'enfuir.

Elle voulait se réveiller.

Toujours ce silence.

Et ces questions.

Cette jeune femme avait le même visage qu'elle. Le même. Identique.

Elle était son reflet. Dùen avait l'impression de se trouver devant un Miroir ; le reflet inaccessible et inimaginable, c'était cette jeune femme.

Elle voulait s'enfuir.

Elle oublia les autres autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait apercevoir que son reflet, son identique, son double. Les pensées fusaient dans tous les sens dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas sa mère qu'elle retrouvait là. Non.

Tout devint confus. Tout se mélangea de nouveau.

Elle entendait qu'on appelait son nom, mais cela semblait si lointain, si lointain. Les images se déformaient, se transformaient. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Que ce cauchemar cesse. Que cette Quête n'eut jamais lieu. Que ce Maudit Anneau n'existe pas. Que cette Pierre, ce Palantir, ne soit qu'un rêve...

Un hurlement terrible s'échappa de sa gorge, si fort qu'il lui déchira les cordes vocales ; ses poumons s'étaient éclatés, ses entrailles avaient implosé. Les images devinrent floues, bousculées, violentes, tourmentées. Son cri perdura quelques secondes encore, avant qu'il ne se fane, avant que les images ne disparaissent pour de bon.

Tout devint noir, et même son reflet disparut.

Sa dernière pensée lucide fut : « _C'est un cauchemar_ ».

* * *

><p><strong>Me voilà de retour après quelques vacances !<strong>

**Ca me fait très plaisir de lire vos reviews ! J'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu... **

**Dùen pensait retrouver sa mère, mais... non.**

**A plus !**

_**xoxo,**_

_**Netphis.**_


End file.
